Fast Times at Peach Creek Junior High
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After moving into the cul-de-sac, Mike explores various adventures in her new hometown that could even rival in the night fever days of Manhattan or the big adventures on the Albonquetine Islands where nobody goes.
1. Mission Ed-Possible

**A/N: Based on "The Cul-De-Sac: It's a Whole New Learning Experience". I thought of doing the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episodes during where they're in school. I only own OC's if any are used, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Mike had been introduced as the new student in Peach Creek Junior High. Many of the cul-de-sac kids already knew her. Today was an out of the ordinary day though. It was report card day. The bell rang as the students went to their lockers.<p>

"Right on!" Jonny raced down the hall with Plank and his paper to give to his parents. "B's and C's for me! B's and C's for me!"

Mike glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "That kid has issues..."

"Ya think?" Eddy scoffed as he was in the locker next to her.

"All that extra tutorin' you gave me really paid off, buddy!" Jonny smiled at his wood buddy as he went to his locker.

"Hey, guys!" Nazz came over with her report card. "Check that out!"

Mike took the card since it was close around her. She then laughed. "I'm not surprised, the only A you have on this thing is in cheerleading!"

"An A in cheerleading?" Jonny looked over Mike's shoulder. "You sure must have brains, Nazz! What'd you get Mike?"

"Eh, a few B's here and there..." Mike shrugged, looking at her report card, at least she had a good grade in gym next to Kevin.

"Cursed present day phooey!" Rolf cried in dismay about his report card. "Rolf will need a new tuckus after Papa sees this!"

Kevin came by then and cringed. "Dude, a D in typing? Rough."

"Ya gotta admit, that's pretty sad." Mike remarked, a little surprised that she had agreed with Kevin.

"Almighty chin-faced Kevin and Masculine Named Girl!" Rolf took out an old-fashioned type writer. "Of what use is this infernal button box to the son of a shepherd? Rolf asks you both!"

"Uhh..." Kevin and Mike were lost.

"Yo, Nazz, how'd you do?" Kevin went to his girlfriend.

Mike went to join the Ed's as they were all together now. "Hey, guys!"

"Afternoon, Mike." Double D greeted with a smile.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mike seemed worried about her three new best friends.

"How come YOU all get your report cards while some back-stabbing jerk is hand-delivering ours to our parents?" Eddy seethed.

"Life can be so cruel!" Ed cried as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Well, that's unfair... You guys had been getting in a lot of trouble lately." Mike gently scolded the two of them.

"I know, but what kind of low-down, miserable, two-timing, double-crossing slime ball would do something like that?" Eddy hissed.

"Well, look on the bright side, lady and gentlemen," Double D spoke up. "This can be a great opportunity for the two of you to sit with your parents and find the corrective curriculum to overcome your academic short-comings, yes, indeedy!"

"Ugh, I thought science class was over..." Mike rubbed her head, receiving a headache from Double D talking.

Poor Double D though slipped on an apple and slipped. His bag had slipped open and a bunch of papers scattered out. This made all the kids except for Mike, Ed, and Eddy laugh.

"Smooth move, dork!" Kevin laughed.

Mike glared at him which made him shut up. She then looked back to one of her new best friends. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Mike." Double D smiled at her.

"For me? You shouldn't have, Double D," Ed grabbed the papers, then repeated about picking the paper up.

"No, Ed, please, let me and Mike do that!" Double D cried.

"Ah, let him help, Double D," Mike said, then saw two papers with familiar names on them. "Edward Hill and Edwin Sampson? What're Ed and Eddy's names on these?"

"What!?" Eddy squeaked, then rushed over. "Lemme see those!" he snatched the papers and backed Double D up into a locker. "So, you're the back-stabbing jerk!"

Double D stammered and stuttered, trying to bluff his way out of this. Mike gave a unapproving look on her face to Double D. Ed then mimicked one of their teachers as he read the notes that old woman Mrs. St. Germain had written for Ed's parents to read about his poor attention skills.

"The teacher's got you pegged, Ed!" Eddy laughed.

"Deplorable grades do not a joke make, Eddy." Double D muttered as Mike was dialing the combination of the locker he was trapped in.

Mike looked back as Ed and Eddy went to Eddy's locker. " What're you doing now?"

"It's a little hand me down from my brother," Eddy told her sneakily as he had a guitar case full of stuff, but not a guitar. "The good old report changing kit! Here, get crackin'." he handed the paper to Ed.

"Already cracked, Eddy!" Ed laughed.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal..." Mike said, now with headphones and putting something on the door to crack the code of the locker Double D was still inside.

"Thank you." Double D said quietly to Mike. "You have to help me stop them."

"No problem, I have an idea," Mike said, in a fashion like her old friend Og. "We'll need a cardboard cut out of Principal Antonnuci and a flash light."

"Oh, you are smarter than you think you are." Double D smiled at her brain power.

"Don't rub it in..." Mike rolled her eyes a little.

Eddy and Ed were doing their work as Double D and Mike did theirs. Mike was cutting from a cardboard box Double D let her have and looked at it, then set it down to come right behind the boys. Double D then put the flashlight in front of it and clicked it on to make it look like Principal Antonucci was right behind them and going to bust them for their misdeed.

"Run!" Mike called quietly to Double D.

The two then started to run with Eddy and Ed's report cards back in his bag. Mike picked her backpack, strapped it on and started to run with him. Ed tried to make them give the cards back. He mentioned that if he had bad grades, his parents would make him live with his aunt outside of Peach Creek, her cat made him sneeze and she never butters his toast.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see Math Class!" Mike cheered as the bell was about to ring.

"Math class, yes, sanctuary!" Double D beamed. He gently turned the doorknob and allowed Mike to go in first since she was a girl.

* * *

><p>The teacher wrote on the board as the students went in as ordered. Eddy and Ed also joined them. There was a few classes left until school would be let out. Eddy found the apple that Double D had slipped on earlier and placed it on the teacher's desk.<p>

After math class, it was then time for woodshop. Mike was able to focus and was making her best attempt at a birdhouse. There was then history class, and finally, it was cooking class. Mike was mixing a bowl of water and scrambled eggs. It was almost 3:00.

"Pardon me, sir," Double D raised his hand to the teacher. "May I be excused to the restroom?"

"Hurry up, Mr. Vincent." the teacher replied.

"Thank you!" Double D smiled, then rushed out of the room.

"Sucker punch!" Eddy hissed.

Ed and Eddy watched him leave, then looked to Mike.

"I have to go to the bathroom too."

"You know the rules, Miss Mavinsky, only one student per bathroom trip." the teacher said to her.

"It's my time of the month." Mike said abruptly.

The teacher's eyes widened. "Take as long as you need, Miss Mavinsky!"

Mike smirked, then went out since Ed was giving her a puppy dog eye look and Eddy was even giving her a menacing look.

* * *

><p>Mike met with Double D in the hallway.<p>

"Mike, you didn't have to come with me." Double D said to her.

"Eddy was giving me that evil look in his eye," Mike said to him. "I can't believe even he would do that to me!" her eyes then widened as her ear got sensitive and she pulled Double D away.

"Mike...?" Double D was surprised at her gesture.

Mike put a finger to her mouth, then the bell rang and the other students all rushed out. If Double D stayed where he was, he probably would've been trampled.

"Race you home, buddy!" Jonny called to Plank.

"Meatloaf Monday, girls!" Lee said to her sisters.

"Last one home files Mom's bunions!" Marie called.

"No bunions for me, I'm on a diet." May added.

Mike shushed Double D again, then they snuck down the hall. She somehow could hear Eddy. Mike looked back, then ran out with Double D as Rolf was coming down the hall, but captured by Ed. Kevin was on his bike in the parking lot with Nazz.

"Kevin's bike, it's the only way!" Double D cried.

"Hold on, you know who the fastest runner in gym class is?" Mike looked to him.

Double D tried to think.

"Me, Sockhead," Mike had a gaze at him. "Just hang on tight." she put him over her shoulder and ran very quickly out of the Peach Creek Junior High school zone.

Jimmy and Sarah screamed and jumped out of Mike's way. Eddy and Ed were slower, but catching up to Mike and Double D. Kevin was run over by them. Ed and Eddy were on their way to get to Mike and Double D.

"Mike, I've never seen you this fast!" Double D gasped to Mike.

"Yeah, I don't know where I got it from," Mike said to him. "Mom always watched those _Sweatin' to the Oldies_ videos though when I lived in Manhattan. Maybe running from pirates with Lu and Og changed something."

"Your friends Lu and Og sound very extraordinary..." Double D murmured.

In the forest, Mike was losing energy. She set Double D down to take a breath. However, Ed and Eddy came right then.

"Just like our report cards, you failed!" Eddy laughed wickedly.

"Eddy, stop, this isn't like you!" Mike snapped at him.

"Come on, Mike, I'll run this time." Double D took Mike's hand and started to run this time, though he wasn't as fast as her.

* * *

><p>Mike looked as they were heading to the trailer park where the Kanker sisters were. Double D covered his eyes so he wouldn't see anything he didn't want to see. However, Ed and Eddy were the ones harassed by Lee, Marie, and May. It was too much now. Even the Urban Rangers were harassed by the greedy Ed boys.<p>

"Congratulations, Ranger Rolf," Jimmy smiled with a badge in hand. "On your task well completed. It is an honor to present to you the Report Card Delivery badge!"

"Thank you, yes, is good," Rolf sounded satisfied. "Thank you, thank you, Rolf is pleased."

"Our report cards?" Eddy was stunned.

"Their report cards?" Mike looked to Double D.

The boy sighed. "Honestly, I feel sick about all this. When the principal asked me to take on this responsibility, I had no other recourse than to accept! And risk you being upset for your own good. At least Mike was being mature about it!"

Eddy didn't care, he was about to lunge after Double D, but a great force stopped him.

"Hey, Jack!" Mike greeted.

"Dad?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"Hello, Mike, forgive me, but my son won't be able to take you to the movies this weekend," Mr. Sampson smiled at her, but then grabbed his younger son. "As for you-"

"Um, all the grades are in Greek this year!" Eddy was trying to bail himself out of this as Mr. Sampson went to take him home. "I did good, I swear!"

There then came Angela with Sarah.

"He ran away from school, huh?" Mrs. Hill asked.

"Uh-huh, he sure did, Mom!" Sarah nodded.

Mrs. Hill hummed in disapproval, then pinched Ed's ear to arrange a visit with his aunt.

"No auntie for Ed, Mommy! No auntie for Ed!" the boy cried as he was dragged away.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear. I guess some lessons just have to be learned the hard way." Double D sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." Mike put an arm around his shoulder to take him back to his house then get home herself.

"Thank you so much, Mike." Double D sounded grateful to know her.


	2. Smile for the Ed

In the school gym, today was Picture Day. Everyone was to look their best and many of them did, even the Kanker sisters seemed to clean up nicely. Mike was walking in the gym and was wearing her usual jacket, but opened up to show a white shirt, nearly like a blouse, and she wore blue stylish pants with black dress shoes and wore her pigtails down and had a red beret. There was struggling in the line as Jimmy grew nervous, Sarah struggled in her fluffy pink dress, and Jonny was anxious to go after Lee, Marie, and May.

"Mike, we're in here!" Eddy's voice called.

"Huh?" Mike turned her head and went to find Eddy dressed up like a doll boy and even had his hair curled fancy. Mike couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Eddy glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," Mike sniffled from laughing and wiped her eye. "You just look so adorable!"

"Well, I'm actually hopin' for that," Eddy grinned, then saw his smile behind Jonny's shiny head. "Nah... Too game show host..." he then did another smile. "Off-model..."

"Did ya forget to brush your teeth, Eddy?" Jonny turned to him, laughing.

Eddy glared at him and turned his head back to practice smiles. Mike looked at him oddly.

"Perpetuating our vanity, are we?" Double D came to see the display.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mike asked.

"Per-practicing for my school photo, guys." Eddy said to them.

Ed had a snail crawling around. "I'm so pretty, oh, so pretty."

Double D grew exasperated. "Don't you think your parents would be a tad upset by a photo of you with a snail on your head?"

Mike looked back to Eddy. "So, what's the big deal about this school photo perfect smile whatever it is you're so anal about?"

"I'm glad you asked," Eddy smirked. "Guess who's movin' into his cool big brother's room? Here's a hint: ME!"

"Really?" Double D sounded delighted.

"Really, I'm in the flint, guys," Eddy sounded he was with true and utter glee. "My mom just walked up to me and dangled his key right in front of me. I looked at her like 'huh?', and then she's all like; 'You can move into your brother's bedroom if this year, your school photo is nice for once, Eddy'. A perfect picture, and no more baby brother Eddy!"

"Well, congratulations, Eddy!" Double D clapped, very proud for his friend. "It seems your parents have finally recognized how you've grown since your brother's departure!"

"Wow, I wish I had a big brother or big sister's room to move into," Mike sounded happy for him, regardless of suffering from only child syndrome. "Come on, we better get in line, the photographer's probably just got through sorting out the Kanker sisters from wrestling into their school photo."

Mike went with the Ed's to get in line for their school pictures. May was on the stool and just got her picture done. Lee was next and Marie made a remark about her older sister's looks. After Lee's picture was taken, Sarah was next and putting on the sweet little girl act she does in front of all adults.

"Thanks, I needed type two diabetes..." Mike muttered about Sarah's sweet act that made a lot of the people who knew the truth sick to their stomachs.

"This stupid dress is givin' me a rash!" Sarah restored back to her grumpy self after the photographer took her picture.

Rolf was next with a bag on his head.

"Mike, that's a very ravishing look for you." Double D smiled at his female friend.

"Huh?" Mike looked down to her outfit. "Oh, thanks. Mom decided since I'm 12 now that I can pick out my own clothes. It was a little hard though since I hate shopping. You should see the stores in New York, there was like one on every corner, I could've sworn there was one in St. Alban's parking lot."

Nazz was next, she wore her hair in a French braid today with a blue jacket, white skirt, and knee socks with cute shoes and a beret like Mike's, only hers was blue like her outfit. Double D and Ed were entranced by her, Eddy only was a little since now he had a crush on Mike and less on Nazz. The only boy in school who didn't seem to was of course, Jimmy. Jonny and Plank were next.

"Make it quick, cue ball!" Eddy nearly scowled.

Jonny and Plank had their picture taken, then left.

"Whatya mean you think you blinked?" Jonny glared down at his wooden best friend.

Mike went to get her picture done. She hoisted herself up on the stool and crossed her legs, looking cute. Eddy was now like every other boy in the cul-de-sac around Nazz. Mike was now done and she went to wait for the Ed's to join her on the other side.

"Time to score my bro's sweet pad!" Eddy sounded very excited and went to sit on the stool next.

Mike gave him a thumb's up with a wink. She then sniffed around and looked around. She never noticed that her sense of smell was so strong before. "Why do I smell bike grease?" she asked herself.

Eddy was on the stool proudly. He straightened his clothes as the photographer waited patiently before snapping the photograph. Eddy was now smiling cheerfully and had a sign and button that read: Go Mom.

Suddenly Kevin came from nowhere, startling Eddy. "Dork!"

* * *

><p>The camera flashed. After Double D and Ed were done, it was time for music class and everyone was dressed normally. Eddy was in great grief due to how bad the photo must look because of Kevin. Double D played his xylophone.<p>

"I can't give this to my mom!" Eddy cried. "I look like I'm getting my temperature taken!"

"Surely it isn't that bad, Eddy." Double D said reassuringly, then caught a glimpse of the picture. "Isn't your mother far-sighted...?"

"Mike, does it look bad?" Eddy asked the girl as she was playing her violin in a dramatic fashion.

Mike blinked, then took a look at the photo. Her eyes then widened as she ended up playing the Psycho shower music from the 1960 film. "Yowza!"

Ed grabbed the picture with his tongue. "Aw, you look like an onion! Mom loves onions!"

"Oh, I'll give you an onion!" Eddy growled, then crumbled up the picture, not wishing to show his mother the atrocity. "I was so close! I could almost smell my brother's stuffed camel!"

The teacher walked into the room and looked to the class to see what they had learned. He then looked disapprovingly at Eddy. "Edwin Sampson, where is your instrument?"

Eddy didn't answer, he was just in pain.

"Edwin..." the teacher said firmly.

Mike looked sadly to Eddy as she had her violin ready, then looked to the teacher." Erm... Maestro? He's had a rough day..."

"I don't care, he's to play like the others!" the teacher sounded strict now.

"Please... Uhh... He's had a loss in the family."

Eddy wasn't listening, but he looked as though he actually had a death in the family and wouldn't speak.

"My sympathies, who was it?" the teacher sounded softer.

Mike tried to think of a relative, then knew one that always touched a child to lose more than anyone else in their family. "His grandfather, sir... After the pictures, he got a call that his grandfather passed away."

"All right... Eddy doesn't have to play today, but everyone else must!" the teacher commanded.

"Yes, Maestro." the kids agreed, forced to call their music teacher as such as he felt like the lead of an orchestra than a normal middle school teacher.

"Very good." the teacher nodded, then tuned his metronome to make the kids start their instruments.

Mike played her violin with great grace while the other students seemed poor with their music. Even Double D with his xylophone and Ed with his saxophone. The others who weren't the Ed's seemed to be entranced by Mike's violin playing as she even stood up and had a wide smile as she played with such beauty for a middle school student. She had a song she had been practicing for a long time, then finished and held the bow away from the violin and kept her smile.

"Bravo, Michelene, encore!" the teacher clapped for her. "You all could take some lessons from your friend, Miss Mavinsky."

"Ah, it was nuthin'." Mike shrugged, smiling.

Double D came to Mike, then whispered to her. "Meet us after lunch, I'm in the photography club, so I'm going to be taking Eddy a new picture after lunch."

Mike nodded, then had him sit back down before he would get in trouble with Maestro. Eddy was so happy about Double D's news that he let Ed eat his old photo. However, the pressure built up as he played his sax and the picture landed on the cymbals of Kevin's drums, then got Rolf and Nazz to look at it.

* * *

><p>After class, the others left and there were papers sticking out of everyone's lockers.<p>

"Oh, look, perhaps the note is from our esteemed school faculty." Double D smiled, then took the paper out to reveal something horrible and quickly closed it back up again.

"Ain't you supposed to be takin' my school photo?" Eddy glared at his friend, then saw the paper that was his picture. "MY PHOTO!"

Mike opened her locker to see it and ripped it up. "I'm gonna kill that Kevin Barr!"

Eddy saw that all the lockers had them and the bell just now rang. Eddy tried his best to get the pictures away, but it was too late. The whole school now knew about Eddy's terrible picture. Rolf had a shirt and Nazz's binder had a picture of Eddy on it.

"We gotta ditch these, pronto!" Eddy came to Ed, Double D, and Mike.

"Pronto's my middle name!" Ed proclaimed, then grew simple. "No, wait, it's Horace."

"In there, Ed!" Eddy tried to shove the pictures in his locker.

Double D suddenly winced. "I think I have a paper cut!"

Ed suddenly came with the school's photo copier.

"Oh, man, we're so dead if anyone in the school faculty sees this." Mike face-palmed once she saw Ed do that.

"Mike's right, that photo copier is school property!" Double D protested as Ed and Eddy tried to rid themselves of it and Eddy slammed his locker shut. "Students use that!"

"If that photo ever gets out to my mom, I can kiss my brother's room goodbye, I bet there's more!" Eddy grew desperate.

"Oh, come on, let's get you some lunch..." Mike took his arm and went with him to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The Ed's and Mike went in the lunch room, only to find Eddy's bad picture was plastered over the walls. The kids looked at him to show that they were wearing mask-like pictures on their faces.<p>

"It's a nightmare, I tell ya!" Eddy cried out, having a nervous breakdown.

This made everyone in the cafeteria laugh. Even the lunch ladies seemed to be ridiculing Eddy. Mike had enough. She growled and stood on top of a lunch table.

"STOP IT!" Mike commanded, then glared at everyone, making them shut up. "Look, I know Eddy looks stupid in his school picture, I understand that, I don't blame you for laughing."

"Hey!" Eddy called out.

"Let me finish," Mike put her hand up to silence him, then continue. "This is school, who cares about how we all look? It won't matter once we get to high school."

"Yeah, how would _you _know?" Lee removed her mask.

"I have cousins in high school, they act like older siblings to me like how Eddy's brother does for him," Mike retorted, then continued her speech. "I may not have a big brother to have a room from, I might not have a big sister to embarrass in public," she looked from Eddy to Lee, then to Sarah. "I may not have a big brother to tattle on just to get my way, but how would you all like it if somehow I could find embarrassing pictures of you for everyone to see? I mean, Eddy couldn't have looked worse than this!" she then took out a picture.

Everyone gasped. It was a younger picture of Mike in at least kindergarten and even had a Winnie the Pooh doll. She had a big hat and boots and she was even shown to be wetting herself in the photograph.

"That's right, that's my old school picture!" Mike glared at them all. "And don't tell me you all took bad pictures once too!"

"Hey, how do I look?" Nazz took out her pictures to show messy pigtails with a big sloppy hair bow and frilled panties.

This made everyone laugh softly.

"That's nothing!" Jimmy giggled, then took out his baby picture of him suckling on his blanket.

Mike smiled, then jumped down next to Eddy.

"Wow, Mike... I never knew you cared about me that much..." Eddy sounded touched.

"Well, of course I do, you moron!" Mike smiled at him.

"Big whoop!" Kevin called. "Eddy's still a dork!" he then laughed by himself and everyone else seemed to be going along with what Mike said. They still weren't going to be his friend, but they all respected Mike, even if she was a new student in their school.

"_Good afternoon students of Peach Creek Junior High,_" a voice came on the intercom that sounded like Double D's, but no one else realized it. "_This is your principal speaking, with a very... umm... important announcement. Very good... Ahem. All copies of student Eddy's school photograph are to be returned to him immediately. Failure to comply will warrant detention for everyone for the rest of the semester. Thank you."_

"Bummer..." Kevin sounded scared now.

Eddy was even happier now. He could eat lunch with Mike now in peace.

"Is that a real picture of you?" Eddy asked, referring to the one she showed everyone.

"Yeah, it's like the only picture we have of me at that age, weird..." Mike shrugged, then ate her burger she had packed for lunch.

"So, you don't got a brother?"

"Not that I know of. I kinda want one though, it sounds cool. Someone to lift you on their shoulders for cool stuff, to get cool stuff from them like a room or awesome hand-me-downs, but no... I just got cousins."

"What are they like?"

"Mostly annoying, but my older ones, like my cousin Rita gives me advice like an older sister," Mike calculated. "I normally see them around Thanksgiving after my uncle watches football games with my dad, then we go outside for a _real _football game. Can't play inside."

"Mom would yell at ya?" Eddy sounded familiar.

"Building manager would probably evict us." Mike chuckled.

Eddy finished his lunch, then went to dump his tray.

* * *

><p>After Mike finished eating, she and Eddy met Double D in the photography room of the school. The other students who were members of it were probably eating now.<p>

Double D was checking the camera. " Drats! Due to yesterday's assignment, I'm afraid I only have one last exposure left on this film."

"Whatever, One-Shot Eddy's my middle name!" Eddy sounded pumped.

"MAKE-UP!" Ed slammed a chalkboard eraser against Eddy's face.

Mike came to make Eddy look a little better for the camera. She then felt another odd sense and sniffed biker grease again. Kevin. Only, where was he? Double D was readied for the picture and was counting down. Kevin was coming with another picture of Eddy. Mike sensed this somehow and tripped Kevin before he could make a fool of Eddy. Double D accidentally got a shot of Kevin falling on his face.

"Oh, dear... I'm sorry, Eddy..." Double D mumbled.

Eddy sighed. "That's okay, Sockhead..."

"Eddy, my mom has a camera, you can borrow hers." Mike came forward, smiling.

"Really?" Eddy sounded delighted.

"Sure, come to my house after school, I have to make a delivery first." Mike smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After school, Mrs. Mavinsky welcomed Eddy into their house and took a picture of him like he wanted.<p>

"Oh, Edwin, you look simply adorable!" Mrs. Mavinsky beamed.

"Thanks, Mrs. M," Eddy took the picture, happy with how it turned out. "I'm worried though... Someone might take this from me..."

"How about I send it to your mother now?" Mrs. Mavinsky offered, then went to her office in the house and scanned the photo to the Sampson house.

"I love this family!" Eddy beamed.

Mrs. Mavinsky laughed. "Oh, have you seen my daughter? I thought she'd be with you..."

"She said she had to take care of something first." Eddy shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Dennis, look at this picture of Kevin!" Mrs. Barr's voice called.<p>

Mr. Barr came to see and laughed out loud.

"What? What?" Kevin came to meet his parents, then screamed at the picture.

"Oh, I'm putting this on the wall!" Mrs. Barr beamed.

"No, Mom, don't!" Kevin protested, but it was too late. Now Kevin knew how it felt to be humiliated from a bad picture.


	3. No Speak Da Ed

Today was a simple day in the school cafeteria. Eddy was trying to scam people into buying moon rocks which were actually chewed up pieces of gum painted blue. Eddy may have changed a bit since Mike moved to Peach Creek, but he still did his scams, only not as much as he used to. Eddy was bribing people much to Mike's annoyance, until the Urban Rangers appeared.

"Hail, hail!" Rolf called in uniform. "The Urban Rangers bring tidings from across the great masses of water!"

Eddy grew grumpy as he was interrupted from making a sale to Kevin. "What are THEY doing here?"

"Delivering mail from our pen pals, Eddy," Double D sounded excited. "Remember, our assignment from International Studies. Why, I can barely contain myself awaiting a reply from my Norwegian friend, Gerta."

"All right, this reminds me of when they just got a post office system back when I was an exchange student," Mike clapped with excitement. "My old friends from New York betrayed me... But then, I remembered I got Lu and Og on my side. I wonder if they even remember me."

Rolf came to give letters to 'Buckhead Ed-boy', 'Yappity-Yap Ed-bpy', 'Nobody-Home Ed-boy', and 'Masculine Named Girl'.

"Listen to this, Mike," Double D began to read his letter with delight. "' _Dear Mr. Eddward, your village sounds very good. I stretch my ears to learn more._' Isn't her command of the English language adorable?"

Mike rolled her eyes, but smiled as she looked to see her postcard from the Albonquetine Islands from Lu, her mother Lula Belle, Og, Old Queeks, the Cuzzlewitz, Lancelot, Alfred, Marjorie, and Wendell all wishing she were there. "I miss you guys more than ever... Even you, Lu..." she muttered, feeling more homesick for the island than her actual home in New York where she first knew Max and Melissa.

"Check out the head on this guy!" Eddy had his pen pal's letter, making fun of the boy he wrote to. "'My name is Hyuck, and I am from Korea.' Is he screaming to get leeched or what?!"

A wooden board was open and Ed came with a box to open it up to show his friends. "My friend sent me a lunchbox, guys!" he used a key to open it and showed a picture of a wolf chasing a sheep with music in the background.

"How quaint!" Double D beamed. "An Old World Music Box!"

"That's intriguing..." Mike said softly.

"Your pen pal's tryin' to kill you, Ed!" Eddy seemed disgusted. "Turn it off!"

Rolf was listening too. He seemed to be acting weirder than normal now. He then came up to Ed as he seemed to be a bit nervous. "Pardon Rolf, tomfool Ed-boy, where did you acquire this music-making doohickey?"

"My pen pal sent it to me, Rolf!" Ed told him proudly. " Coolarooney, huh?"

"Why does that music sound familiar to me somehow?" Mike felt weird like Rolf now too.

Rolf calmly picked up the box and went to destroy it. "A dog has raised its hind leg on the age of nevermore! Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed-boy, let your pomegranates shrivel in the cold of the dark seal!" he then backed out mysteriously with the other Urban Rangers following him.

Eddy was now laughing. "Good one, Lumpy! Whatever you did to Rolf saved me the trouble of smashing that stupid Old World lunchbox of yours!"

"Lucky for me I carry a spare, Eddy, yum!" Ed took out a dripping bag and his lunch melted through the floor.

"Goodness gracious, the nerve of Rolf!" Double D started to sweep up the wreck. "Violating Ed's cultural keepsake. Why, I've got a good mind to report him to the office!"

"I know someone who ought to have a kick of some action!" Mike bashed her fist into her open hand with an aggressive look on her face.

"Later!" Eddy came to him and Mike. "Right now, we're gonna sell my chump moon rocks! We're gonna cash in on this pen pal thing if it kills ya!"

* * *

><p>Later, the kids were near the mailboxes of the school to get letters and gifts from their pen pals. Eddy was putting his 'moon rocks ' into his envelope to deceive his pen pal. Mike was writing a letter, then put it in a green bottle and put it in her mailbox to send to Og and the other islanders.<p>

"This Og fellow sounds most ingenious, Mike," Double D smiled to his female friend, seeing the glass bottle gesture.

"Yeah, he's the bomb," Mike smiled in her memories. "I just know that Mr. Boyd would love him in his shop class."

"Indubitably." Double D agreed.

Jimmy came with a mailbag. "Me again!"

"Now what?" Mike looked to him.

Jimmy pulled out a package, which excited Eddy, but it was for Ed. "Somebody loves you, Ed, ya big lug!" he giggled, then ran off.

"More mail from my pen pal, guys!" Ed cheered, then opened the package and took out a silver fur pelt. "Look what I got, a wolf towel!"

"That's a pelt, Ed," Double D corrected. "You are so fortunate to have a pen pal so willing to share their heritage with you."

"What makes you so special?" Eddy scoffed as Ed put the pelt on.

Mike blinked in silence, it felt familiar to her somehow. The final bell rang which made her snap back to normal briefly and the other school kids went to get their things together to go home for the day.

"Last one home's a rotten egg!" Marie called as she raced her sisters back to their trailer park home.

Ed was wearing his pelt and ribbited like a frog, then started to actually howl like a wolf. Rolf looked to him and had a memory. As he did, so did Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_We see a young Rolf back home in the old country he grew up in before moving to the cul-de-sac. Young Rolf was trying to keep the sheep in the pasture as he grew nervous and heard wolf howls. Young Mike was in the bush with an adult female who had coal-black hair and had fangs and claws growing out._

_"Remember, my daughter, use your powers for good and not for evil." the adult wolf told her. Why would she be calling Mike her daughter? Mike's mother had light brown hair, not ginger like hers. Didn't she?_

_The other wolves howled. Mike looked up at the wolf woman and stayed put. Another wolf came and went to attack the flock of sheep while Young Rolf was standing there, probably scared._

_"Not again!" Young Rolf cried as there was a man in a wolf pelt and he started to attack the wolf man with his shepherd's rod he was given to from his father, Floris Kelamis._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Rolf was hitting Ed on the head with the shepherd's rod in present day. "Never again shall you torment Rolf's livestock!" he stormed off angrily. "Rolf will have his revenge!"<p>

Ed was in great pain and fell to the floor. Eddy was laughing, which woke Mike up. She saw him laughing and elbowed him in the stomach, then came to check out Ed with Double D.

"Ed, are you okay?" Mike tried to get him to wake up.

"Rolf hit me on the head with an umbrella, Double D and Mike!" Ed cried, very sad.

"Oh, there, there, Ed," Double D held him close, patting his back with comfort. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for Rolf's irrational behavior."

"So, what'd you do this time, Ed?" Eddy grunted, a bit sore from Mike's beating for his acting up. "Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?"

Jonny came, blowing the Urban Ranger bugle. "Ranger Plank's got a letter for Eddy!"

"For me?" Eddy got excited, then snatched the letter from the odd boy. "It's from Korea!"

"Nice delivery, buddy!" Jonny said to Plank, going off to go home.

Eddy opened the envelope and a bunch of purple colored dollar bills and golden coins poured out. "I'm RICH! Stinkin', filthy, rich! The sucker coughed up! I'm uptown, baby! Jawbreakers, here I come!" he dashed off to go to Kevin's father's shop.

Double D picked up one of the bills. "Oh, dear... This is foreign currency, Eddy! Virtually worthless in its present's state!"

"He'll find out eventually." Mike said to Double D.

* * *

><p>After school, Ed was sniffing like a dog and came across a gumball machine while Eddy was talking about his money deal with Kevin's dad. Eddy was thrown out the store with his new money.<p>

"Eddy, it's worthless, if you were in Korea, you could probably have all the candy you wanted, but this is America, unfortunately!" Mike glanced at him.

"For once, can't you be like Mike and listen to me?" Double D added, looking offended. "Honestly..."

Double D, Eddy, and Mike then looked to see that someone had taken Ed away. They decided to go after him, a little worried. A bush was pulling him away and pulling him down the lane, making the others chase him down.

* * *

><p>They came to a door and went down the stairs and found an underground cavern. Ed was in a cage while Rolf was on the other end on a throne with a large flock of sheep. Double D, Eddy, and Mike came to see the scene before it was too late.<p>

"Quake and quiver like a jellyfish, Doggy-Doo-Doo Ed-Boy, for in the name of the great shepherd elders, Rolf will give you strudel until you cry like a teensy-weensy baby!" Rolf commanded sharply to Ed.

"Slow down there, chief, strudel gives me gas," Ed spoke up. "How 'bout one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?"

"Lemme go halfers on it with you, Lumpy!" Eddy called foolishly.

Mike covered his mouth as they came closer to Rolf, the sheep, and Ed.

"What I think Ed is trying to say is," Double D climbed closer, a little nervous. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, why, I'm sure we can work it out."

"Silence!" Rolf snapped at him, making the fires on his throne enlighten his fierce behavior. "Rolf sees through this squashed peanut paste on white bread masquerade!"

"Who knows?" Mike asked.

"ROLF KNOWS!" Rolf yelled at her. "The chinless Ed-boy is in league with Rolf's sworn enemy!" he threw the wolf figure from Ed's music box from Gerta to him.

Double D picked it up in dismay. "Oh, dear! It appears Ed's pen pal's gifts have somehow provoked Rolf, and we have reawakened a long-forgotten blood feud!"

"Oh, boo-hoo," Eddy mocked. "What's Wolfgang McHairyBack gonna do, stick eels down our pants again?"

Mike winced in disgust from that. Rolf was very furious now and descended from his throne. Ed and Eddy were laughing, Mike looked serious and Double D looked very nervous and worried. Rolf grabbed them all to torture them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rolf was out of energy and didn't seem as threatening as he did the night before. Rolf's cow, Beatrice, would often dunk Ed's head to make him talk, but it did nothing.<p>

"For heaven's sake, Rolf, this was all a great misunderstanding!" Double D cried, tired.

"Yeah, how was we to know you were such a lily-livered, gutless doormat?" Eddy added.

"Shut up, Eddy." Mike mumbled, exhausted.

Rolf turned to them angrily, then was halted by the Urban Ranger bugle. Jonny came in sheepishly, muttered to Double D.

"Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Double D said to him.

"Don't mention it, Double D." Jonny nodded as Rolf threw him out.

Double D opened the envelope. "It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal, Gerta."

"Gerta?" Rolf blinked. "Norwegian? The goat milker?"

"This is odd," Double D took out a feather duster from the envelope. "A feather duster? I'm sure I informed Gerta of Mother's allergy to feathers."

Rolf snatched the feather duster, now very happy. "Ah, ho! The Feather Duster of Tomfoolery!" he fell to the ground, laughing happily.

Mike yawned, then glanced in confusion to the son of a shepherd.

"Hey, what's with you?" Eddy was confused.

"Are you so simple, head-and-neck-as-one, Ed boy?" Rolf laughed. " Gerta the Goat Milker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the Doo-Doo Ed-boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?"

"Uhh... Sure!" Mike agreed anyway.

"What?" Ed asked simply.

Rolf snapped his fingers, allowing Beatrice to release Ed.

"Come, we must rebut while the turnips are still hard!" Rolf called.

"Hey, I got a better idea!" Mike woke up, stopping Rolf from cramming the Ed's and her into a suitcase to send them all the way to Norway. "Why don't we call Gerta, meet up after school when we all finish after the pen pal assignment was over?"

Rolf blinked, then smiled. "Rolf approves of this idea from Masculine Named Girl! Perhaps, she is not so bad." he shook hands with her, then squinted his eyes at her. "Rolf feels he's seen you before you moved from The Big City."

"Yeah, you look familiar too... Eh, it's probably nothing." Mike shrugged, shaking hands with him.


	4. Tight End Ed

Lately, Mike's parents agreed she needed extra curricular activities. They didn't want to get rid of their daughter, but they felt she needed to do things in school other than go, attend classes, eat lunch, and come back home on the bus. Mike tried out for the football team. First Kevin, the quarterback, laughed at the idea, but once Mike was faster than half the boys and could get tackled without crying or breaking a nail, the coach accepted her. Right now, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah were practicing their cheerleading routine while Mike and the other boys were on field.

"Alright you maggots, listen up," Kevin gathered himself, Mike, Rolf, Ed, Double D, Jonny and Plank, growing angry and ready to tackle on their assignment. "Tonight, we're playing against our rival school, the Lemon Brook Lumpers. We need to crush 'em with our defense and dominate 'em with our offense," he then glared at the blue-haired boy. "Got it?"

"Rolf knows of this offense!" the boy spoke up. "As Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak!"

Kevin blinked at him, then turned. "Mike, gimme that pigskin!" Mike threw it to him, nearly slamming his stomach and making him fall. "Whoa, easy! This ain't no big city football!"

"Sorry, Kevin." Mike smirked deviously.

"Anyway, watch and learn," Kevin told the other boys, then slammed into the tackling dummy. He was straining a bit, but finally conquered over it. "Killer, alright, show me what you're made of! Hustle, hustle, hustle, not you, Mavinsky."

"What's the matter?" Mike taunted with her arms crossed and had an amused smile. "' Fraid I'll show you up in front of the coach again?"

"You may be a girl, but you fight like a boy, I should be allowed to hit you, but my Dad says a real boy doesn't hurt a lady!" Kevin sneered at her.

"Good, then this should be fun!" Mike grinned, then kicked him between his legs.

Kevin grunted in pain, falling to the side. "COACH!"

The coach ate a doughnut, looking very fat for a physical education adult. "No hurting a lady, Barr, I won't wanna have to call your parents."

Kevin growled at him, but obeyed. Mike smirked, then kicked dust in his eye and watched the other boys at work. Jonny had run into the dummy and bounced off it. Rolf was simply standing there.

"Come on, Rolf, hit it!" Mike yelled out.

Rolf nodded, bending the dummy over and spanked it with a paddle.

"Do you want those Lumpers to win?" Kevin looked at the others. "Come on, ladies, hit it!"

Mike punched his arm for the 'lady' retort.

"OWW!" Kevin rubbed his arm. "Stop taking advantage of being a girl! I oughta rip those pigtails out your head right now!"

"Careful Kevin, don't break a nail." Mike turned away with her hands on her hips, having fun with being the only girl on the team. If those other boys from Lemon Brook would hurt her, she wouldn't even mind, she might even make them feel sorry they ever tried to cross her.

"The only girls on the team is them dorks!" Kevin caught a glimpse of the Ed's. "Pathetic. You dweebs don't have backbone between ya. I'm goin' to the nurse to get an ice pack." he went inside.

"Plank says 'no kiddin', Braniac!'." Jonny mocked.

Mike waved to him, then went to the Ed's. "Come on, guys, I'm a girl and I'm stronger than the three of you put together!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mike, but I fear my athletic skills may not be up to Kevin's standards." Double D said weakly.

Eddy threw his helmet down. "Who invented this game anyway? I'm only on this stupid team cuz this uniform makes me look like a hunk!"

Mike couldn't help but laugh a bit. Double D joined her.

"Yoo-hoo, Cobblers!" a familiar voice called. "Over here!"

"Great... Just what we needed..." Mike turned, glaring to see the Kanker sisters were harassing the team.

"Hey, Marie, do you smell something?" May asked with a goofy grin.

"Why, yes, I do, May," Marie smirked. "What stinks, Lee?"

"I'll tell ya what stinks, Marie, Peach Creek Cobblers stink!" Lee finished.

The three sisters lifted their shirts to reveal they had PEACH CREEK STINKS written on their bodies.

"KANKER BELLIES!" Ed yelled, he then ran in circles. "Begone, jelly-bellied, Jezebels!"

"I'm surprised Ed even knows how to use Jezebel in a sentence." Mike remarked.

The Kankers then started to throw trash at the football players.

"Wash-out!" Marie called.

"Losers, losers!" May called.

"Hey, we go to school with you, if you don't like it, maybe you should move away!" Mike flinched as trash was thrown at her.

"Maybe YOU should go back to where you came from, Pigtails!" Lee yelled, then awed as she noticed something. "Aw, nobody hit the bald kid..."

"Wow," Nazz went to sit with Sarah and Jimmy on the bleachers. "It's like we don't exist. How are we supposed to win the big game tonight if nobody's got any school spirit?"

"For once I agree, it's like New Jersey over here!" Mike commented.

"Mutant bellies from Hades!" Ed called, still overwhelmed from the Kanker sisters' threats. He then tripped over a discarded apple core which sent him spinning. He spun up the bleachers and slammed into the Kanker sisters and their trash can, making them fly off the bleachers and disappearing. Ed ran into a tree, catapulting him back on school grounds, making the other kids cheer, much to his confusion. "Look at me, my victory dance!" he danced on a bench. "Shake it like you've got ants in your pants! A, B, D, one, two, three, my butt's bigger than a small country! Alley-oop!" he leaped in the air and came down in a water barrel, making the other kids cheer, except for, of course, Sarah.

"Hey, Mutton-Head, your small country's sprung a leak!" Eddy pointed and laughed.

"Ed, you're perfect, dude!" Nazz beamed.

"Who? What?" Ed was lost again.

"Now that was school spirit!" Mike even clapped for Ed.

"You, silly, c'mon, I'm gonna show you something." Nazz took his hand to take him elsewhere.

"Where? Why?" Ed looked around.

* * *

><p>After school, the Ed's were at Double D's place having dinner of spaghetti that Mr. and Mrs. Vincent left before going to endless work shifts. Mike was in the backyard, practicing for the big game tonight.<p>

"Michelene Mavinsky, you come inside right now!" Mrs. Mavinsky called for the hundredth time about Mike coming in for dinner.

Mike sighed. "All right, all right, I'm coming, I'm coming..." she went inside to join her parents.

"There you are, young lady," Mr. Mavinsky handed her a bowl of chicken and vegetable soup. "Now, hurry up and eat this, the game's going to start soon!"

"Yes, Dad, sorry, Mom." Mike said, then quickly ate.

"So, how was football practice today?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked in excitement. "We're very thrilled to see you play tonight. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to videotape it."

"Not at all!" Mike sounded delighted about being on TV, even if it was just her parents' camera. She had finished her dinner, feeling full now and ready to take on the game.

"Come on, dear, we better get you ready!" Mrs. Mavinsky beamed.

"All right!" Mike nodded, then quickly went to the door.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Mavinsky saw they had enough time to make it to the game and find seats before the Lemon Brook Lumpers would show up. They drove to Peach Creek Junior High and drove to the parking lot, allowing Mike to go out and get to the locker room.<p>

"All right, sweetie, have a good game, we'll be cheering you on." Mr. Mavinsky smiled at his little girl.

Mike nodded, then went to get in uniform. Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz were preparing their cheers for their team while they would get ready. Mike came out and saw the away team and walked up to them, looking way up.

"Whoa..." Mike muttered at the very tall, big, and brutish players. "You guys must've been held back like five or six times!"

"Hey, beat it, girly, we're workin' here!" one of them got in her face, growling at her.

Mike shuddered and went back to the team. "These guys actually look brutal."

"They certainly appear to have superseded the standard growth chart, haven't they?" Double D was nervous.

"Whatya mean 'are you in my will', Plank?" Jonny asked his wooden sidekick.

"All Rolf sees are teensy-weensy babies." Rolf stated calmly, but his knees were shaking.

"Man, this is gonna hurt..." Eddy gulped.

The whistle blowed.

"Coin toss," Kevin put his helmet on. "Right on!"

Mike shivered, then went to join Kevin and the others on the field against the monstrous Lemon Brook Lumpers.

"You guys, I'm concerned," Double D looked around with Mike and Eddy. "Not only for my well-being, but for Ed. It's not like him to just disappear like this."

Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz did their cheer. They even had a cardboard oven out. The oven bounced around and revealed Ed in a peach cobbler slice mascot get-up. The crowd cheered for Ed.

"That's our boy, honey!" Tim beamed to his wife.

Angela filed her nails, looking down uncaringly. "Mm..." she shrugged, not too impressed. She then beamed brightly. "Oh, there's Sarah! Hi, Honey!"

"Hi, Mommy!" Sarah called back with a bright smile.

"Yay Cobblers, go team go!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Mascot?" Eddy looked in disbelief.

"Is that Ed?" Double D blinked.

"Whoa." Mike mumbled.

"It's a pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Junior High!" Ed cheered, then taunted the other team. "The Lumpers are bad and they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" he kicked dirt against one of the Lemon Brook players.

"Wow, that was pretty good." Mike was impressed with Ed's cheering techniques.

"So that's why Ed's been so secretive!" Double D said, putting on his helmet. "He certainly has what it takes, don't you think, Eddy?"

"They think they're so great!" Eddy scoffed, then called to Nazz. "Hey! I should be the mascot! Don't you think? After all, I'm the life of the party! I'm the jack of all trades!"

"Focus!" Mike hit the back of Eddy's head to get his head in the game.

The coach blew his whistle, making the cheerleaders leave the field. The Lumpers were nearly trampling the field for the kickoff. Their kick made the ball go way up into the air, making the Cobblers scatter.

"It's right to ya, man!" Kevin called.

Double D had caught the ball and panicked right as the Lumpers were coming to tackle him. The Lumper got him and the ball came out of Double D's hands and went to Jonny.

"Take it in, Eddy!" Jonny called, then didn't see the pink-skinned boy. "Eddy?"

"MAN UP, EDDY!" Jessica Sampson called to her son. "DON'T BE A LOSER LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Jonny gave the ball to Plank, making one of the Lumpers tackle on top of them.

"Double D, where's Eddy?" Mike had the ball now and was running for her dear life as a Lumper was dangerously close behind her and stopped to stand beside him.

"I don't know!" Double D said, nervously.

"LOOK OUT!" Kevin called.

Double D and Mike were plowed by two Lumbers.

"Fumble! Fumble..." Mike called weakly under the pressure.

The Kanker sisters were doing the wave while Mrs. Kanker was lighting another cigarette.

"That Cobbler mascot..." Lee started.

"...Really is..." Marie continued.

"Cute!" May finished foolishly.

Lee and Marie punched her. "Lame!"

The cheerleaders did another cheer as Eddy came out in a hammer mascot costume. "I'm the Peach Creek Clobberer! I'm the best, best guy you've seen! Forget about this old dope, he's just a has-bean!" he tried to club down Ed, but Ed's costume was tougher than anticipated.

"Nice move, Eddy!" Ed was easily impressed.

"Eddy!" Mike cried, then went to the sidelines the best she could. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Run, Plank!" Jonny called to his wood friend.

"Eddy... What do you think you are doing?" Mike glared at the boy.

One of the Lumpers had grabbed Eddy suddenly.

"HEY!" Mike called out to him.

"Did Nazz make you a mascot too, Eddy?" Ed smiled to his friend.

The cheerleaders did their cheer for the Cobbler cannon fly, which reminded Ed to go to them.

"Looks like it's up to me..." Mike lowered her helmet, put the black paint under her eyes and looked like one tough cookie. "COME GET SOME!"

Kevin threw the ball to her. Mike caught it and glared at the Lumpers. They came for her. Somehow, Mike jumped high over them and stepped on all over them, even knocking one of their helmets on the ground, giving them a black eye and jumped back onto the ground and ran to the end zone.

"GET PIGTAILS!" one of the Lumpers called out.

Mike gulped a bit, she wasn't afraid to admit she was afraid of those guys. She kept running as they were getting very close to her. Mike had unbearable pain in her ankle, but she kept persevering to score a touchdown. She did it and even though the Peach Creek boys were hurt, Mike managed to have the team win. 62-41. Cobblers Win!

After the game, Mike was on crutches and met the team after the Lumpers were on their way back home in Lemon Brook.

"Mike, for a girl, you ain't too bad." Kevin was impressed with the girl.

"Thanks... But I think I need to take a nap... For two or three days..." Mike was aching a little.

"I can't believe we lost to those Peach Creek Crybabies..." one player said.

"Just wait til next year, Crybabies!" another one added.

"See ya there, Lemon Brook 'Bumblers'!" Mike retorted, making everyone laugh.


	5. Too Smart For His Own Ed

Peach Creek Junior High was open for the evening as tonight was a big night for the students, mostly Double D. It was the eighth annual school spelling bee. Double D was reading a book on every word in the English language, Rolf was practicing with Jimmy, Eddy was ripping pages out of the dictionary to cram into Ed's brain and make him intelligent while he had a bet with Kevin.

Mike was now coming and yawned a bit, rubbing her eye. "This better be worth my time... I'm missing an Action Guy movie for this."

"Oh, Mike, it's so nice to see you come out to support your friends for the annual school spelling bee!" Double D beamed. "I've won every year since I moved to Peach Creek when I was a premature toddler!"

"You don't say." Mike replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Mike," Eddy got her attention now. "Ed's gonna win this year."

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Ed? Come on, Eddy... Ed couldn't win this spelling bee if Sarah was gonna tell their mom about it if he lost."

"Aw, come on, Ed's crammin' for this spelling bee!" Eddy continued to stuff papers in Ed's ears. "Feeling smarter, Ed?"

"What?" Ed was now deaf with the pages from the dictionary lodged into his ear lobes.

"As proud as I am that Ed's decided to participate, I fear this competition may be a tad over his... Um... Head." Double D spoke up.

"Don't you worry your little egg head and pigtails about Ed," Eddy came to them. "'Cuz Double D will be going down third round, right?"

"Eddy, why do you care so much about Ed winning all of a sudden anyway?" Mike sniffed something rotten in Peach Creek.

"I made a big bet with Kev that Monobrow's gonna win in the third," Eddy explained. "Double D'll stick around for a round or two so it looks good and BAM! Take a dive!"

"I highly doubt Double D will lose this year if he's won seven years before and is the smartest kid I've ever met," Mike begged to differ. "I'd wish you both luck, but that's kind of a sucker bet." she then walked off to take a seat with the parents. "Can't believe I'm missing Action Guy in 3D for this..." she muttered under her breath.

"Just you wait, Mike, Ed'll wow the whole school!" Eddy yelled after her.

"What?" Ed was still deaf.

* * *

><p>Mike yawned as she sat down and got comfortable. She saw an unusual old woman with dull cadet blue hair that was almost gray.<p>

"You must be Rolf's Nana." Mike observed.

The woman turned to her, smiling, but then spoke a European language that Mike couldn't understand. Mike blinked, losing interest, then kept her eyes forward. The lights were shut off and there came some on the school auditorium stage with Nazz in a fancy dress coming over.

"Good evening," Nazz spoke into the microphone, making it feedback a little and she blushed in embarrassment for letting it happen. "Ladies and gentlemen, dudes and babes, welcome to the Eighth Annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee!"

The adults and Mike applauded.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Nazz turned to the contestants. "Double D... Your word is...Sara...Sar-aah..."

"Nazz, are you pronouncing 'cerebral'?" Double D interrupted, but smiled proudly.

"Yeah, dude, totally!" Nazz beamed.

"Amateur..." Mike face-palmed the blonde girl.

Double D made center stage and spoke into the microphone. "Cerebral. C-E-R-E-B-R-A-L. Cerebral."

"That's correct!" Nazz chimed.

Mike could hear Eddy in dismay, but had no sympathy. Eddy kind of brought this out on himself to thinking Ed could beat Double D in an intelligent competition.

"Uh, Plank?" Nazz was a bit confused and surprised, but gave him a word anyway to spell. "Okay... Your word is see-see...cida...sid-eye..."

"Pardon me once again," Double D spoke up from his stool. "Do you mean deciduous?"

"Yeah, that's it, thanks!" Nazz beamed at him.

Jonny took out Plank to the microphone to spell the word and possibly beat the timer. However, time ran up and there was a loud buzz noise suddenly.

"Oh, sorry, dude, you ran out of time." Nazz sounded deeply sympathetic.

"What are you, deaf!?" Jonny snapped at her. "He got it right! I got my eye on you, wood-hater..." he disappeared into the shadows.

"Boy, that was creepy," Nazz shuddered, then smiled up again. "Next is Rolf... And your word is...col-on-ee...?"

"Colonial?" Double D asked, a bit impatient, but showed no hatred towards Nazz's stupidity.

"Right on, Double D!" Nazz cheered.

Rolf came up to the microphone, nearly hyperventilating. Did he have some sort of stage fright? "Colonial..." he panted as he tried an attempt to spell the word, then started yelling at the crowd. " POPPYCOCK! CURSE THIS MONKEY RITUAL OF ENGLISH WORDS!" he kicked the microphone over.

The old lady sitting next to Mike applauded while the other adults and children in the crowd looked disturbed.

"Thank you, Nana!" Rolf smiled at her, waving to her, then went away.

"Okay... Ed, your word is eek-to-ma-plas-um...?" Nazz continued.

Double D grew long-suffering and sighed. "Ectoplasm?"

"I think so." Nazz shrugged.

Ed sat in his seat, then suddenly rolled on stage to put his microphone next to him, kind of embarrassing Sarah and his parents. "Oh, oh, I know! I saw it in a movie once! Ectoplasm. 'E-C-T-O-P-L-A-S-M', ectoplasm."

"Correct." Nazz stated, surprising everyone.

"Whoa." Mike blinked.

"Okay, Double D, your final word is 'gravy'," Nazz read, then felt accomplished. "Hey, I got it!"

"Better luck next year, Ed," Double D sounded falsely sympathetic, then went to the microphone. "Gravy. G-R-A-V-I... NO! Y! Y is what I meant to say..." he grew nervous.

"Oh, dude, you know the rules," Nazz frowned to him, then looked back over. "Over to you, Ed. Can you spell 'gravy'?"

"Gravy," Ed grinned at this word. "G-R-A-V-Y. Gravy. Yum."

The crowd cheered wildly for Ed for spelling the word right. Looks like Double D winning every year has changed as Ed has now won. Kevin was yelling at Double D as Nazz left with him, Eddy was given a dollar, and everyone else went to their parents and guardians, except for Double D, he looked crushed.

"Hello, honey!" Mrs. Mavinsky greeted as Mike came into the living room after using the front door with her father. "How was the school spelling bee? Did your friends win?"

"Yeah, Ed won somehow, I dunno why, but Double D's the smart one and he goofed up." Mike shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Oh, maybe it just wasn't his year, sweetie," Mrs. Mavinsky cooed. "Things happen... Maybe he's in love... I remember when you fell in love with that Clark boy in your second grade class when he pulled on your hair, you couldn't play baseball right for a week."

"I didn't like Clark, Mom!" Mike argued, though she flushed a pink color. "He pulled on my pigtails, so I punched him in the face to make his nose bleed so much that he had to get blood transfusions from the school nurse and hospital."

"I'm just saying, dear, and I'm sure things will turn out fine for your friend in the end," Mrs. Mavinsky thought Mike was only playing back then and giggled, not taking the story seriously. "It's a bit late, why don't you finish some of your homework and get on to bed?"

"Okay, did you remember to tape my Action Guy movie?" Mike asked as she was leaving to do just that.

"Yes, you can watch it when you get home from school tomorrow." Mrs. Mavinsky replied.

Mike sighed in defeat, but went to do as told and get ready to get her school day tomorrow over with.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the bell rang to Peach Creek Junior High. Mike went to her locker and yawned a bit as she got the door open and removed some books from her locker to take with her to her class. Double D still looked very hurt and defeated. Mike was surprised to see one of her friends in her locker.<p>

"Don't say nuthin', Mike." Ed told her.

Mike blinked, then rubbed her eyes, and looked again. "Ed, is that really you?"

"Uh-oh!" Ed peered out the locker and shut the door suddenly.

"Shove over, Pigtails," Sarah shoved Mike away from the locker door and opened it to find her older brother. "There you are!" she pulled his ear and hauled him over to where Eddy and Jimmy were in the hallway.

"Ugh, what was that all about?" Mike glared at the bratty girl.

"Okay, Smarty Pants," Sarah pulled Ed over. "Jimmy wants to know if X is Y, how much is P?"

"Sarah asking Ed for academic assistance?" Double D sounded understandably confused.

Eddy had that greedy look in his eye. "25 cents or flunk, squirt!"

"Oh, never you mind him," Double D came to the younger students. "I'll be glad to assist you both, free of charge!"

"Yeah, right, Mr. I Can't Even Spell Gravy." Sarah scoffed.

"Owch." Mike winced, she felt that burn.

Ed took Jimmy's school book and read it. "Yes, well, 2P or not 2P, that is the question."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard!" Sarah glared at him.

"Says you." Eddy scoffed.

"Gimme my quarter back, you fathead!" Sarah grabbed him, raising a strong fist for someone her size.

"Sarah, Sarah, wait!" Jimmy spoke up. "Ed is right!"

"The universe is gonna explode now." Mike muttered as the boy had said that.

"If you take the P out of the equation, the difference is the answer." Jimmy continued, ignoring her.

"He's mine!" Eddy grabbed Ed and started to dash away with him. "I saw him first! Hey, Mike, need help with your homework? Only a quarter!" he bribed the girl he had a crush on.

"Pass..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself!" Eddy continued to get away.

* * *

><p>Mike yawned as the bell rang again and she was going to Study Hall. After Study Hall, Mike left, not intentionally following Kevin and Nazz.<p>

"Man, am I glad for Study Hall, cuz I got so much homework it ain't even funny," Kevin spoke up, possibly trying to impress Nazz. "And I'm, like, totally working out!"

"Yeah, like, I heard you the first four times, Kevin?" Nazz sounded bored with him, how unusual. She went to her locker.

Mike was about to go to hers, then heard Eddy's voice.

"Step right up folks and behold Ed!" Eddy pulled Ed over who was now dressed like a stereotypical nerd, he had big glasses with tape in the middle, a tucked in collared shirt, high pants over his stomach, and a pencil on his ear. "That's one D, not two. The egghead al grande shall dot your T's and cross your I's and you get you A's, and that's now lie! Just 25 cents per question, cheap!"

"For crying out loud, he only spelt 'gravy'! He's not an Einstein, or Copernicus, or maybe even Sigmund Freud!" Mike had enough of this.

"You're just jealous cuz we're gonna get better grades than you," Kevin glared at her, then went with Nazz and Rolf for homework assistance. "I'm in! I got homework that needs doing!"

Double D looked very sad and unwanted. "Oh, dear, maybe there's something I can do?"

Mike looked and felt bad for him, she then sighed and knew she was going to regret this, but she wanted to make her friend feel better. "Double D... If you want..." she squeezed her eyes shut as sweat dripped down the side of her face. "Why don't you help me with my trigonometry homework?"

"Oh, why don't you ask Ed for some assistance in your mathematic conundrum?" Double D knew she was only trying to make him feel better.

"No, really, you can help!" Mike argued. "What do you say we meet up at lunch?"

Double D wiped his eyes. "Okay, Mike, if you really want me to."

"Of course." Mike smiled, shaking hands with him. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Mike was at a table sitting alone, eating a turkey and bacon sandwich. She wondered where Double D could be? She expected to see him very soon. Maybe a teacher or the principal needed him. Ed had opened the door and Double D came in with him.<p>

"Double D, over here!" Mike called.

"Hello, Mike." Double D waved to her, but was stopped by Eddy.

Mike growled, then went over. "Eddy, what are you doing now?"

"Egghead Ed helped Double D, he owes me a quarter." Eddy explained, rather snobbish.

Double D grew depressed again. "I reminisce those days when it was my intellect you exploited for your own monetary gain, Eddy. Alas, they're just bittersweet memories now."

"Yeah, yeah, let me see the cash, Hamlet." Eddy demanded.

Double D did as told, giving him the coin in depression. "Mike, I'll have to reschedule our tutoring session for another daily routine of education."

"That's the saddest thing I ever heard that I didn't understand." Mike stated.

* * *

><p>After school, Mike was walking with Eddy as he had a jarful of quarters.<p>

"I'm rich! Come on, Mike, let's go to the candy store together!" Eddy called.

Mike rolled her eyes.

"Wait for Egghead Ed, Eddy and Mike!" Ed called to them, coming out of the school doors.

The three went around the corner of the school zone and had ran into Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah.

"Karma... It tastes like black eyes and loose permanent teeth." Mike smirked that Edddy was now in trouble, she may had been friends with the boy, but there were times when Eddy had to get a taste of his own medicine.

"What?" Eddy wanted to know why the five students were angry.

The kids took out their papers from school today they would be forced to show their parents who would probably not take kindly to their reports.

"We flunked out!" Kevin called.

"All F's!" Nazz added.

"We got ripped off!" Sarah hissed.

"We failed everything!" Rolf sounded angrier than usual with Eddy on a normal basis.

"Woe is me!" Jimmy sounded theatrically dramatic.

"Egghead Ed's a fake!" Nazz scowled at Eddy for being lied to.

"He's just plain stupid!" Sarah growled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Mike about asking Ed for help on homework was a dumb idea!"

"Look, there he is!" Kevin spotted Ed coming around the corner.

Ed gasped and started to run back to the school area. "Run away!"

Eddy gasped and went to follow him.

"I'm staying out of this..." Mike went down the street to get herself home.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello, sweetie," Mrs. Mavinsky chimed, smiling to her only child. "How was school today?"<p>

"Oh, the usual," Mike replied, sitting at the kitchen table with her elbows on the table and her backpack strapped to the chair. "Eddy has a scam idea, the kids fall for it, Eddy learns his lesson the hard way. You know how it is in this town, Mom... Though, I'm sure Double D's gonna feel a lot better after today."

"That's good, dear," Mrs. Mavinsky smiled, sliding off her dish washing gloves. "I told you things would be alright in the end."

"Mom, do you have to be right about everything?"

"Why yes, yes, I think I do." Mrs. Mavinsky laughed as she took out a silver platter of chocolate chip cookies to share with her daughter, making her also laugh.


	6. Boom Boom Out Goes The Ed

It was a nice lazy weekend evening for the cul-de-sac kids. A lot of them were inside, watching programs together. Kevin and Rolf were watching a beauty pageant, Ed was looking for monster movies for his, Eddy and Double D's study party, Sarah and Jimmy were having a sleepover upstairs with a My Little Unicorn marathon, Nazz was having a little beauty sleep, and Mike was watching the Action Guy Movie special revealing secrets to fans everywhere. Mike lounged on the couch with popcorn.

"And now to expose the true identity of Action Guy or else I'll make the lovely girlfriend of yours, Louisa Loca into a lava pit trap!" the villain holding the masked marauder in question was about to take off the hero's mask.

"Don't fall for it, Action Guy, he's bluffin' ya!" Mike yelled to the television screen, though she knew that he wouldn't hear her, it was the fun of audience participation.

Mike was on the edge of her seat. This could really be it for everything. The end of Action Guy with his biggest secret revealed to the world. However, just as the villain grabbed Mike's hero, the whole room turned black and the television cut out.

"Aw, man!" Mike moaned, going to the television and beating it with sheer aggravation. "This is so not cool... There's gotta be a cable box out here somewhere..." she took a flashlight, zipped on her jacket and left her house to see everyone else in the neighborhood was also having trouble with her only other source of light being the moon. "Hey, power's out." she spoke up.

"Don't I know it?" Nazz sighed as she was in her night clothing. "This is totally not cool!"

"That's what I said!" Mike agreed, feeling odd that she had agreed with Nazz.

Double D came over then. "Good evening, ladies."

"Like, what's so good about it?" Nazz looked to him. "There's no electricity, Double D."

"Nothing to fear, Nazz," Double D blushed a bit, having seen Nazz in her underwear. "Just the result of a sudden power surge, I suspect."

Mike stepped back once the other Ed's came along and landed on top of each other. "The gang's all here..." she smiled softly.

"Is this a joke?" Rolf was now coming with Kevin.

"Yeah, cuz I ain't laughing!" Kevin added.

"The dark scares me, Sarah!" Jimmy whimpered.

"I'm scared too, Jimmy!" Sarah tried to comfort him.

"Uh, so whose house we all sleeping at?" Eddy spoke up.

"No way, I'm not sharing my bed with a bunch of weirdo's, and three of my new best friends." Mike stated, smirking at the Ed's to assure she liked them a whole lot better than the other kids, especially compared to the Kanker sisters.

"People, people!" Double D spoke up, having Nazz's light shine on him, since he had to move a lot due to Nazz checking her nails, Mike took her flashlight and shone her light on him to keep him at everyone's attention and tried to calm them of the blackout.

"Blackout?" Ed looked up from his comic book.

"Okay, so how about we all hold hands and whistle a song?" Eddy suggested as he was about to take Mike's hand.

"Gang-ho!" Ed cried out, grabbing Mike's wrist and pulled her from Eddy as he held the light against himself like he were about to tell a scary campfire story. "This is the work of the Cannibal Underground Mole Mutants! They have sucked the surface world of its power! And now will hunt us down for Sunday supper!"

"Enchanting, Ed," Double D was of course, not amused. "But do you really believe underground mole mutants are responsible for this?"

"It's Ed, what'd you expect?" Mike glanced at him.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jimmy yelled out which caused everyone else to run around in a panic, though Rolf and Kevin seemed to be stable.

Mike got free from Ed's grasp and went to see Rolf and Kevin. "I see you guys are as sane as I am..."

"Yes, Rolf has an idea," the son of a shepherd spoke up maturely. "We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment."

Mike paused a bit. "You mean a generator?"

"Is this a test?" Rolf glared at her. "Masculine Named Girl comes with Rolf and Kevin."

"Oh, boy..." Mike didn't like the sound of that, but along with it.

* * *

><p>Rolf, Mike, and Kevin disappeared from the group as they went to Rolf's home to get the generator.<p>

"Kevin, you get the device while Masculine Named Girl stays with Rolf." the boy commanded.

Kevin did as told, getting the generator by force and felt weak. "How come Mike doesn't have to do this?!"

"Masculine Named Girl may have the name of a boy, but she is a female and therefore doesn't have the upper body strength like real man would like Kevin." Rolf replied.

Mike took offense to that. Rolf basically made a sexist comment towards her. Oh, well, at least she didn't have to carry that thing.

Rolf saw Kevin was slacking a bit in carrying the machine, then led Kevin and Mike to the manhole. "Come, Kevin, we must power the do-jigger of energy in the well so as not to disturb Nana."

"Right..." Kevin muttered sarcastically.

Mike, Rolf and Kevin were to the manhole, but the lid was still there. Rolf looked to Kevin. Mike looked at them both, wondering what they were waiting for.

"What?" Kevin broke the silence.

"The lid!" Rolf snapped at him. "Pry open the lid! Must I do everything?"

"Aw, man..." Kevin crouched down in dismay.

"Get a stick, nincompoop!" Rolf hissed.

"This field worker thing's got you tied in a knot." Kevin muttered as he tried to get the lid open with all his strength. He then decided to go get a stick like Rolf advised and came back with Plank. "Found one!" he lodged the wood under the manhole and tried to open it, but struggled.

Mike shoved Kevin over and gave it a try. In one push, Mike popped the lid off like it was a tab on a soda can, which impressed Rolf.

"Kevin, Masculine Named Girl did better than you and she is a mere female!" Rolf snapped at the boy with the hat.

"How in the heck did you do that?" Kevin snorted to Mike.

The city girl shrugged. "I tried?"

"Make haste, the two of you!" Rolf called. "As Rolf does not wish to miss the Oiling of the Eel competition in the pageant!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kevin deadpanned.

Mike, Rolf, and Kevin grabbed the generator to take it under the manhole. Rolf kept telling them not to drop it, however, it did as they were going farther down.

Rolf was now sitting on the generator as Kevin and Mike pushed it threw the sewers. As they did, they heard a call.

"What was that?" Kevin muttered due to the pressure.

"Sounded like one of the Ed's." Mike added.

"Only Rolf listens, yes?" Rolf argued with them, putting blinders on Kevin. "Hello?"

"Hurry, please, assistance!" the voice called.

"Double D!" Mike knew that vocabulary and screaming anywhere.

"TURN AROUND, MASCULINE NAMED GIRL AND KEVIN!" Rolf commanded. "Make like the wind! A damsel in need requests Rolf's service!"

* * *

><p>The three came closer and they had found Double D in trouble. Rolf helped him out and pinned him up by the pipes. Double D thanked Rolf and Mike for coming to his rescue.<p>

"What happened to you?" Mike asked her poor friend.

"Thank you, thank you, Rolf and Mike," Double D sounded devoted. "Curse Ed's overactive imagination. Honestly, he had everyone convinced that mole mutants swarmed-"

"Kevin boy, no!" Rolf called out, seeing that Kevin was powering the generator with weak dialing system. "We cannot power Rolf's picture box at baby! We must give it enough!"

"Gotcha." Kevin nodded, then gave it some steam, making the ground rumble.

"OMG..." Mike muttered as a giant sewer wave was coming toward the four of them.

"Dude." Kevin muttered.

"Duck." Rolf added.

Kevin looked at him, but then Mike ducked down. "You mean, dude, man."

"NO! Rolf means-" Before the blue-haired boy could finish, the wave slammed into them, making the manholes shake on the surface world and geysers were erupting in the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Rolf, Kevin, and Mike sprouted in the air as Ed had caught Eddy. The three of them were about to fall. Mike was behind Kevin and Rolf. They were about to, but Rolf had them stop somehow in mid-air.<p>

"Wait, ladies first and then Rolf falls." Rolf said, making Mike fall first, then himself, and finally Kevin and they all hit the ground with that.

The other cul-de-sac kids however cheered in victory as they did what they had to do.

"All right, who's the wise guy?" Kevin demanded as he got up from the ground.

"It was Plank's idea!" Jonny beamed as he held his wooden best friend. "He saved the cul-de-sac from the mole mutants! He's a hero!"

And with that, the street lights came back on, making the kids cheer again.

"Curling iron, here I come!" Nazz rushed home.

"Hero, hero, Plank's a hero!" Jonny chirped.

"What say we chill over that field worker pageant thing, huh?" Kevin nudged Rolf.

"Rolf pushes." Rolf glared at him.

"Forget my movie, I need a bath..." Mike was a bit disgusted with the drips all around her, then went home.


	7. A Fistful of Ed

There was a club being held in school now known as the Happy Clucker's Club. It was mostly about raising chicks from their egg stage in the incubator and once hatched, would be released to farms to be taken care of from then. It was mostly popular around Easter in years in Peach Creek Junior High in years before. Double D was of course in charge of it and was going around to people to check on their egg projects. However, Mike was missing class that day, she was in the dentist's waiting room.

"Michelene, you've been doing so well with your teeth for being on a desert island for a year." Mrs. Mavinsky smiled with glee.

"Thanks, Mom." Mike shuddered about being called that name in public.

"Mike Mavinsky?" the nurse came in.

Mike smiled and followed the nurse to the back.

"Would you like me to come with you, dear?" Mrs. Mavinsky frantically stood up.

"No thanks, Mom, I'm almost 12-years-old now." Mike said quickly.

"Alright, step inside, Mike." the dentist said, looking a bit familiar.

"Say, aren't you Jimmy's dad?" Mike glanced at him.

"Why, yes, I am," the dentist smiled, revealing himself as Jimmy's father, Keenan Christenson. "Now, sit back and relax, and we'll be done shortly. Do you play with my son sometimes?"

Mike shrugged, then opened her mouth wide as the chair was lowering. Keenan then went to work and started to tackle down Mike's mouth. Mike sort of winced at some points with the drill and the scraping along her gums. She only had one cavity, but other than that, she was fine. Keenan sent Mike back to her mother and handed a 'goody bag' filled with a toothbrush, floss, and a tube of toothpaste.

"Now, I'll see you in six months, Mike, just remember to brush and floss after every meal," Keenan reminded her, then took out a photograph of Jimmy before he got his mouth brace. "Or else you'll look like my poor boy."

"Yes, sir." Mike shivered. "What happened to Jimmy to give him that anyway?"

"Oh, those knucklehead Ed boys caught him during the summer giving him a desert, but it was a bowling pin," Keenan shook his head at those antics. "He came home one day with barely any teeth left and I had to operate on him. Now, run along."

Mike cringed. That must have been very painful. She then went with her mother and rode in the car with her to get home since it was almost time to get out of school and then go home. She wondered what was going on there and what she missed, though since she was friends with Double D, he most likely would tell her and probably help her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mike was with her father and he was driving her to school.<p>

"How was your dentist appointment, Mike?" Mr. Mavinsky asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be like last year," Mike replied. "I only had one cavity."

"Must've been from one of those jawbreakers you're always eating with your friends, the Ted's."

"Ed's, Dad..."

"Ted, Ed, I'm an old man, Mike..."

Mike chuckled a little, then saw the school come into view. She strapped on her backpack and walked up the stairs to get inside Peach Creek Junior High. "See ya and Mom after school, Dad!"

"Bye, Mike, have a good day!" Mr. Mavinsky waved to his daughter and drove off to get to work.

Mike smiled, then came in the hallway to get to her locker. After she dialed the combination and got a few books, Nazz came from nowhere and came right beside her.

Mike blinked, rolling her eyes. "Hi, Nazz..." she walked off, carrying her books.

"Dude, did you hear what went down yesterday?" Nazz followed her.

"No, I was at the dentist, what happened?" Mike decided to listen to her anyway. Besides, it was good for a growing girl to talk to another girl, even if Nazz wasn't technically her friend.

"You're not going to believe this," Nazz sounded hysterical. "Double D made Lee Kanker's foot swell up like a beach ball!"

Mike laughed. "Aw, come on, Nazz... Double D wouldn't do that... He probably just gave her a migraine with some algebra lecture."

"No, seriously, I heard they had to use a whole refrigerator of ice just to stop the big toe from ballooning!" Nazz defended.

"Aw, come on, get real..." Mike looked at her as they walked into class together while Kevin was already sleeping on his desk. Mike decided to put her books down and her backpack in place and go out in the hallway again. "Here, I'll show you... Even if his life depended on it, Double D Vincent wouldn't hurt a fly."

Nazz looked squeamish, but went with Mike to check out Double D while he was ironing his school tie somehow. Rolf was asking Double D for an extra pencil, which Double D happily accepted and went into his locker to give him one. Suddenly, as Double D was in his locker, his foot let out a high kick to the country boy and make Rolf stumble all over in pain. Mike saw that and couldn't believe it. It had to have been an accident.

"Rolf would have taken a simple 'no, not today', yes?" Rolf winced.

Mike and Nazz leaned back into the classroom.

"Dude, it's always the quiet ones, I swear." Nazz said.

"I can't believe it, Double D would never do that on purpose!" Mike knew that it had to have been an accident.

Why would Double D randomly start hurting innocent people? If it was the Kankers, she could understand, but a nice boy like Rolf? Despite the Wolf thing, Rolf was one of the few kids that Mike liked since he was actually nice to the Ed's occasionally, plus sometimes his craziness was awesome at times, especially if Kevin is the victim of any abuse.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Sarah sounded terrified.

"We didn't see anything, Sarah." Jimmy told her suddenly, really frightened, more than ever.

Double D saw the other kids were saying things about him. "But, I-I..."

"Head for the hills, buddy!" Jonny called. "Double D's cracked! Lost it, I tell ya!"

"Mike, not you too! You have to believe me!" Double D saw the ginger girl.

Mike looked at him and sighed. "I don't know WHO to believe..." she stated, then went away with the other cowering kids.

* * *

><p>Later, Rolf had left early to make an unscheduled trip to the doctor's office and showed his X-Ray to Kevin while Mike was on her way to lunch. Mike had gone in and the doors whipped open behind her and she turned to see Eddy in a new outfit, a black leather jacket with his hair slicked up.<p>

"Eddy, you look like some bad 70's show." Mike smirked with her thumbs up like Fonzie from the popular sitcom, Happy Days, then went away.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you!" Eddy pointed to her. "Have you forgotten that Double D is my best friend?"

Mike sighed, then went to sit with Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah. She normally wouldn't be caught dead with them, but since the Ed's are really out of the ordinary, she had to make some sacrifices. Double D was a bully now, it was time for her to make some new friends.

Eddy grabbed a can of soda and cracked it open. Eddy then thwacked Jonny, slapping Sarah which was hard enough to send her spinning, took Jimmy's lunch, and poured his remaining soda all over Mike's head. Double D went to sit at a table and as he did, the kids at that table left to get away from him.

"Why are you all leaving?" Double D was confused.

"Yeah, why ya leaving!?" Eddy echoed, feeling popular in school now because of the craze about Double D being more threatening of a bully than all three Kanker sisters put together.

"Didn't I already say that, Eddy?" Double D glanced at his friend.

Eddy then helped Double D into a seat which sent Sarah storming in anger with the boys.

"Who the heck do you think you are!?" Sarah hissed.

"No, Sarah, don't! You can't! He's watching!" Jimmy cried, worried for his best friend.

Sarah did something that Mike had never seen her do. She was cowering in slight fear and dusted Eddy off. Ed looked to be ashamed of Double D too and went to sit with Mike. Eddy went to steal Rolf's lunch since he had grapes. As if things couldn't get worse, Jonny and Marie were fighting over the last slice of pie in the cafeteria.

"You okay?" Mike looked up to Ed.

"Double D hurt everyone..." Ed sulked, leaning on her shoulder.

Mike felt her balance was losing since Ed was a lot larger than she was and she fell out of the chair. "Ow,... I'm sorry, Ed..."

"It's okay, Mike..." Ed picked her up, dusted her clean, then allowed them to continue having lunch together.

Mike decided to have a nice quiet lunch with Ed. She still didn't want to believe Double D was being a bully. However, Double D came between Jonny and Marie, and somehow suddenly smacked Jonny against Marie, sending the girl to topple over and Jonny was thrown against the wall and landed through the window and hit the tree outside and landed backside on the grass.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mike went to Marie to see if she was still conscious. "Are you okay?"

Marie mumbled in a daze.

"Double D, you _are _a bully!" Mike glared at the boy. "I don't wanna be your, or Eddy's friend anymore!"

The kids gasped at that.

"Take her to the nurse, please." Mike handed the knocked out Marie to one of the lunch ladies.

The lunch lady nodded and went to do just that.

"Please, let me explain!" Double D cried.

"Yeah, let him!" Eddy laughed.

"Flee for your lives!" Rolf cried as well.

All the kids in the cafeteria ran into the corner, cowering. Mike was just angry. She couldn't believe she had been friends with that guy. Jimmy threw his money, his curly hair comb, and his moisturizer lotions. Sarah was in a corner by herself, looking horrified of the new bully in Peach Creek Junior High. Double D came to her to talk with her, but being an older brother with a younger sister, Ed stepped in Double D's way, looking more aggressive than anyone had ever seen him.

"Stay away, stay away from my baby sister, you meany!" Ed used a chair to block Double D.

"Ed, my dear friend, how can you say that?" Double D really sounded hurt now.

Ed pressed the chair against his face. "We are friends no more! My mom says I can't be chums with a Punchy McFisticuffs like you!"

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Mike suggested, leaving with the other cul-de-sac kids.

"Mike, please, wait!" Double D was very heartbroken now, but due to the 'bullying' lately, she just tuned him out.

"I can't believe I was friends with that guy... Even a rabid warthog would be better than him." Mike sighed.

"It's okay, Mike, we're your friends now, we don't need him." Nazz patted her back.

"Yeah, let's go to my dad's place." Kevin suggested, maybe some root beer floats and candy would calm them.

"Yeah, let's go." Mike thought that sounded good right about now.

The kids decided to leave with Mike.

"Yeah, you better run!" Eddy yelled out. "'Cuz Double D's got all your numbers! And your addresses! Oh, yeah! I'm pumped, baby!"

The kids left together, however, one was missing.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" Mike looked around.

"Fluffy?" Kevin now noticed Jimmy was disappeared from their party, then shrugged. "Eh, maybe he forgot his books or somethin'."

"Whatever, let's just go, probably can't have sweets anyway." Mike shrugged, then continued to go out with her new friends. She then realized there was still a couple of hours before school would let out. "Aw, man..."

"Oh, maybe after?" Jonny suggested about their plans.

"Yeah, let's meet in front of the school at 3:00." Sarah suggested.

"Rolf agrees with this." Rolf stated.

"Alright, 3:00, let's all come to the front of the school and then we can have our own fun," Mike compromised. "Who needs the Ed's?"

"Now you're starting to make sense around here!" Kevin cheered.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I got algebra." Mike nodded, then went to that class.

* * *

><p>After algebra, Mike and Kevin were by the soda machine. Mike was still turned off and disgusted by his attempts to woo her, even though he was now going out with Nazz. They both then heard something which grabbed their attention after Kevin attempted to kick the soda machine and have a can fall out in order to impress Mike who just rolled her eyes.<p>

"You think you're so tough!" Jimmy's voice was heard, making the two redheads come and see the scene. Jimmy had then slapped Double D's face with a glove. "I challenge you to a battle royale! Are you aware of the Marquis of Queensberry rules?"

"Explicitly!" Double D agreed. "I think... I will make you consume your foolhardy words! We shall meet at the... Oh, dear..."

"The Pit!" Jimmy said it for him.

"Ah, yes, the Pit! At Three PM, yes?"

"No way..." Kevin and Mike whispered to each other.

"Let's go tell everyone." Mike suggested.

Kevin nodded and went with her to spread the news all over the school.

* * *

><p>The kids changed their plans. Instead of getting root beer floats and all the candy Mr. Barr would let them have, they were going to the Pit. Sarah and Nazz helped Mike get there since she was still new to the cul-de-sac and all. Jimmy was wearing a robe and practicing punches like a boxer.<p>

"I can't believe Jimmy's doing this... Isn't like one hit gonna put him in a full body cast?" Mike sounded worried for the scrawny boy.

"Either way, Fluffy and Double Dweeb is a fight worth seein'." Kevin chuckled.

Eddy and Double D were now coming.

"Jimmy, are you crazy?" Sarah was deathly worried for her friend. "He's gonna turn you into cold cuts!"

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Sarah." Jimmy huffed, sounding brave, then showed he had a snake tattoo.

"Where did that come from...?" Mike pointed. It was today and yesterday that she just realized how little she knew about the boy.

"Long story, the Dorks made a city and gave him a tattoo." Kevin replied like it was common knowledge.

"Spare the cliches, twerp!" Eddy told Jimmy, tauntingly. "'Cuz Double D's gonna mop the floor with that curly head of yours!"

Mike then laughed at that, which got her stares. "Oh, come on, that was funny..."

"You still have time to yield your inevitable fate of losing to me, Jimmy," Double D tried to sound menacing. "Make haste before I change my mind!"

"The pasty boy is donefor!" Rolf exclaimed.

"I got your knuckle sandwich with a side of black eye right here!" Jimmy pounded his fist into his hand.

"Poor Jimmy!" Nazz moaned, then cried on Mike's shoulder, much to the latter's annoyance.

Double D and Jimmy came to each other with their dukes up like a boxing competition. They were crossing each other, but none were punching for a while. They both then slapped each other and made it into a slap fight.

"Give him the 'ol one-two, Jimmy!" Jonny yelled.

"This isn't happening!" Ed cried, then hugged Mike.

"That's my boy!" Eddy proclaimed. "Stay on him, Sockhead!" he pulled out a hot dog and bit into it, making Mike sick to her stomach for some reason.

"Run, Jimmy, run!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy did just that, running around in circles with Double D chasing him around and around.

"Quit prancin' around and pound him, Jimmy!" Kevin snapped, wanting to see actual fighting happening.

"What's the matter, Jimmy, your curls go limp on ya?" Eddy scoffed.

"Pardon?" Jimmy had heard that, and Eddy's hot dog hit him in the face, the condiments dripping.

"That mustard looks good on ya, it's yellow, like you!" Eddy taunted, laughing. "Get it? I got a million of 'em!"

Jimmy ignored him and faced Double D with the kids chanting his name. Another hot dog, this time with relish, hit Jimmy this time. As Jimmy turned around, another hot dog with ketchup hit him now. Eddy kept laughing and throwing food at Jimmy which annoyed and angered him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nazz called out.

Double D looked at her, making her shut up. Eddy threw another hot dog at Jimmy. This time, Jimmy caught it.

"Where is he getting these hot dogs?" Mike wondered.

"I don't know either." Jonny shrugged.

"Jimmy looks like he's gonna blow!" Eddy called. "Oh, wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?"

Jimmy forgot about his fight with Double D and was more peeved with Eddy. "I hope you're wearing a cup, you're I'm gonna crème brûlée, mister!"

"Yeah, right." Eddy laughed.

Jimmy was about to beat the crap out of Eddy, but Double D held him back, reminded him of their fight. Double D had grabbed Jimmy's pants to pull him back, making the crowd jeer a bit. However, Double D got yanked away free and Jimmy was flying backwards and slammed into Kevin and Rolf. Eddy cheered and laughed obnoxiously. Jimmy was now really mad and really going to pound Double D more convincingly now.

Double D was about to lose and was seemingly going to let Jimmy win the fight. Jimmy came toward Double D and there was a big thick cloud of dust, blocking the kids about seeing the impact. It looked as though Jimmy had won the fight and that the kids were on his side now, no longer fearing Double D. After the kids left, Double D was telling Mike about his side of the stories and what had really happened and was asking for her forgiveness.

"You wouldn't lie to me, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk to you, let's all be friends again." Mike sounded relieved.

"Oh, it's okay, Mike, you didn't know..." Double D sounded relieved.

Ed was even proud to be Double D's friend again. Everything seemed to be resolved and back to normal, but then the Kanker sisters appeared.

"Aw, we missed our scrap, Marie." May chuckled.

"Yeah, but we got here just in time to kiss the loser better." Marie smirked deviously.

"Little late for an entrance, is it?" Double D felt unfortunate now.

"Double D!" Lee grabbed him. "You should see the shiner you left on my foot. Hunky types are so cute!"

"They sure are!" May added.

"Pucker up, sweetie!" Marie puckered her lips.

"HEY!" Eddy got steamed and got the Kanker sisters to look at him. "**HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY! BEAT IT!**"

The Kanker sisters blinked, then left.

"Wow, Eddy!" Mike was astounded.

"Good one, Eddy." Ed agreed.

"Vultures." Eddy mumbled.

"Goodness, I'm touched, Eddy," Double D said in a bit of pain. "You standing up to a cliché chapter ending for me. Lemme tell you, after the day I've had, a dose of camaraderie really-"

Eddy shoved a hot dog in his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, eat up and shut up."

"And for your Ed, Eddy?" Ed was hungry now.

Eddy grabbed Double D's hot dog and shoved it into Ed's mouth.

"Eddy, I thought that was my hot dog!" Double D cried.

Eddy gave Double D a new hot dog. Double D thanked him and started to eat his with Ed, then Eddy handed Mike a hot dog so they could all eat in peace as friends again.

"There, is everybody happy? Good. Geez..." Eddy murmured, then ate his hot dog.

"That was really sweet, Eddy." Mike smiled.

"Whatever, don't go sweetsy girly on me." Eddy rolled his eyes.

Mike gave Eddy a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little as she sat with Double D and Ed in the Pit to eat their hot dogs.


	8. Boo Haw Haw

**A/N: Happy Belated Halloween, everyone! **

* * *

><p>In Peach Creek in the ending of October is a cherished holiday known as Halloween. In Peach Creek Junior High, it was after 4:00, and the Ed's and Mike were leaving the school now while the other students had left. A few other students were also leaving at this time.<p>

"Stupid teacher!" Eddy was the crabbiest of the bunch. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Dishing out detentions on Halloween!"

"Reap what you sow, Eddy," Double D lecutred. "You filled the teacher's desk with processed cheese. A strict violation of school code."

"Ed's the violation!" Eddy yelled, then pulled Double D and Mike close. " C'mon! I got something that's gonna make this the coolest Halloween ever!"

Mike and Double D followed Eddy to get to the Hill household.

"So, what did you girls do in detention?" Double D asked.

"Let's see..." Mike thought as she was asked and separated from her best friends to spend another hour in school. "Those twins Beth and Betty Fitzgerald shared some gossip with me..." she shuddered about that. "Then Kylie St. Germain kept throwing stuff at me... That Raven girl thought I was a conformist since I'm not goth like her..."

There was a lot of odd things in Peach Creek to fit with the Halloween spirit. The red leaves were blowing and dancing along with the autumn wind, there was an eyeball on the lamp-post, and a crab was walking down the street with the three preteens. Double D was then talking about his detention experience with Eddy and some other students like James, Peter, Logan, and Patrick. Due to mainly knowing the cul-de-sac kids, it felt odd for Mike to hear about the other kids in her new neighborhood home.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they made it to Ed's house which was decorated with gravestones, skulls, pumpkins, and various other Halloween paraphernalia.<p>

"Oh, Lumpenstein!" Eddy called, diving in as they went to the basement to where Ed now slept ever since Sarah had been born.

"So, what's this thing Eddy has?" Mike asked.

"A map from his elder brother who lives far away from the cul-de-sac," Double D replied, having been told about it in detention earlier.

"That's why I never met him..." Mike said since the elder Sampson boy lived away from where they all lived now. "Is he in college?"

"Probably." Double D shrugged with a smile, he hadn't really known Eddy's brother himself. The only person who didn't know Eddy's brother was Mike since she had just moved in a bit before school started.

Eddy was trying to show Ed his thing, but Ed seemed to be in a whole other world, hypnotized by the television. He was watching movies and was a bit attached to them, not surprisingly.

"What's with this guy?" Eddy scoffed that he was being ignored by Ed.

"I don't think he can hear you, Eddy," Mike took one of the video tapes. "Same thing happens to me when it's Thanksgiving and I'm watching football with Dad and my cousins."

"Sitting in front of a television for extended periods of time can include a trance-like state and even rewire a susceptible brain." Double D explained logically.

"Brain?" Eddy looked at him. "What brain?"

Double D decided to unplug the television for Ed's poor state of mind.

"Umm... Ed?" Mike poked him.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN, GUYS!" Ed yelled at them all, very excited. "The night when ghosts and goblins come out to play."

Mike smiled. "That's the old Ed I know and love."

"You just wait, Lumpy!" Eddy sounded thrilled too as he had his map. "I got secret directions to the craziest, monsteriest place in the land! It's called Spook-E-Ville, I got them from my brother, folks give out buckets and buckets of candy! Am I the man, Ed?"

"You're the man, Eddy!" Ed laughed.

"This'll be the best Halloween of your life!" Eddy wrapped an arm around Mike since it was her first Halloween in the cul-de-sac.

"That does sound exciting." Mike smiled at him.

"May I, Eddy? Thank you," Double D took the map to get a look at it. "Well, I see the atrocious penmanship runs in the family. Other than this, Eddy, I doubt you'll find anything, let alone, a Spook-E-Ville."

"What're you trying to do?" Eddy stormed from Mike to Double D. "Ruin my-umm... Mike and Ed's Halloween?"

"Um, well..." Double D grew nervous about that accusation now. "I suppose I could..."

"Spook-E-Ville, Double D!" Ed squeezed the leaner boy. "Vampires, goblins, and bats, oh, my! Vampires, goblins, and bats, oh, my!"

"I have an idea," Mike spoke up. "Let's all go home now, get dressed into our costumes, and meet back in Ed's yard in... Oh, say, after dinner?"

"Excellent plan, Mike." Double D agreed.

"Yeah, wait til you see mine." Eddy winked at her.

Mike rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled at him. "Alright, see you guys in a couple of hours!"

"Deal!" Ed beamed, very excited.

* * *

><p>At the Mavinsky house, Mike took out her favorite outfit. Her Action Guy costume. After she got it on and brushed down the blue spandex, she looked in the mirror.<p>

There was then a knock at the door and Mrs. Mavinsky came in, dressed in a Morticia Addams fashion, and had plastic fangs she was about to put in her mouth. "I think it's nice you want to go trick-or-treating with your friends, Michelene," the woman smiled. "Your father and I will be at the adults Halloween Party in Town Hall."

"Okay, Mom." Mike said as she slid down her mask. "Have a good time!"

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Mavinsky hugged her daughter. "We should be home by the time you get back, but remember, you're not to eat your candy until tomorrow."

Mike sighed. "Yes, Mom..."

"Now, be good," Mrs. Mavinsky patted Mike on the head. "Run along now or you'll miss out on candy with your fellow ghosts and goblins."

Mike laughed, going downstairs, passing her father who was dressed like Coach von Bartonschmeer from school. "Dad, you look like Coach von Bartonschmeer."

"Oh, I know, this costume was his idea," Mr. Mavinsky chuckled. "Did you know that Martin von Bartonschmeer is your friend Nazz's father?"

Mike clamped her hand over her mouth. That was Nazz's last name? She let out giggles as she shook her head. "I do now, Dad!"

"Well, tell Nazz we said hi anyway, have a good night!" Mr. Mavinsky called.

"Okay, Dad, bye!" Mike waved to her parents and went to meet the Ed's to get their trick-or-treating on. She walked down the street and came to see Eddy dressed like a zombie version of Elvis Presley and Ed was dressed in a Viking fashion and had a spatula. "Whoa, Eddy, you look awesome!"

"Thanks, I made this costume myself." Eddy smirked. "Where'd you get yours?"

"Won it from a contest when I was ten." Mike remarked, feeling grateful. "Where's Double D?"

"We're gonna meet him at his house, he wanted to see his parents before they went to some conference." Eddy shrugged.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Mike proclaimed.

"C'mon, boys, it's trick-or-treating time!" Eddy ran first as Ed and Mike followed him.

"Wait for us, Zombie Elvis!" Ed yelled.

"Great costume, Ed." Mike smiled.

"I am Lothar!" Ed got into character for tonight. "Viking! Prince of Montezuma!"

"Isn't that my spatula?" Eddy looked at his 'weapon'.

"My, aren't I frightening?" Double D's voice was heard as he was in a very distinct costume and made a roar.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Guess, Eddy," Double D smirked. "I am less than five micrometers tall, yet I pack a truly terrifying punch."

"Are you an amoeba?" Mike guessed.

"Close!" Double D smiled at her, then saw Eddy was clueless. "Don't get too close or I may infect you!"

"Flu bug?" Mike then guessed.

"Getting warm," Double D told her, glad she was at least playing along. "In the Dark Ages, I caused millions of deaths!"

Mike snapped her fingers. "Oh, you're my mom's meatloaf!"

Double D had enough of Eddy's slowness and Mike's wrong guessing. "THE BUBONIC PLAGUE! **I'M THE BUBONIC PLAGUE!**"

"Like on your teeth?" Ed asked.

"NO, NOT PLAQUE, PLAGUE! PLAGUE!" Double D sounded stressed now.

"Easy, buddy..." Mike coaxed, putting a hand on his arm to soothe him.

"Too bad," Eddy shrugged. "Spook-E-Ville, here we come!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Mike ran after the Ed's.

* * *

><p>The group was in a trail and there was a girl's giggling heard. The Kanker sisters were roasting marshmallows over a portable grill, spreading gossip. Double D, Eddy, and Mike tried very hard to avoid having their attention and were on another side of the trail as Ed was seeming to go after them. What a suicidal wish.<p>

"As best I can discern, the first clue to look for is a dented stop sign..." Double D looked at the map with a magnifying glass.

Ed ran over, pulling his friends to behind Rolf's shed.

"What was that all about?" Mike glared at Ed.

"Scary, evil!" Ed cried. "I saw three witches and they put a jinx on you! He! She! And I! To send monsters after us!"

"I think you watch too many scary movies, Ed." Mike retorted.

"Monsters you say?" Eddy added in the taunting. "But they'll eat us alive! We'll have our brains sucked out our skulls! It's up to you to protect us, Ed! So me, the germ, and Superman can find the clues and escape to Spook-E-Ville!"

"Germ, indeed." Double D scoffed while Mike folded her arms for being called 'Superman' and not Action Guy.

"Righto!" Ed agreed, then seemed to shift into character as he leapt in front of his friends. "For I am Lothar! Slayer of the undead! And justice for all!"

"Thatta boy, Lowbrow," Eddy chimed. "Now, where were we?"

Ed shushed him. "Something wicked this way comes..."

The Ed's and Mike went away from their path and continued their trick-or-treating missions in which every child was destined to participate in. They kept walking and eventually wound up in one of the neighborhoods as Jimmy was in an alien costume and going up door to door for his candy. Ed seemed to had been stalking on Jimmy.

"What is Ed doing?" Double D asked his friends.

"Holding us up, as usual." Eddy scoffed.

"Drop anchor, evil alien from the planet of putridity!" Ed called Jimmy out.

"I think those movies affected Ed's brain!" Mike cried as Ed was nearly attacking Jimmy.

Mike and Eddy then shared serious glances with each other and burst out laughing together.

"Lady and gentleman!" Double D scolded them. He then continued to watch the match. "Goodness, gracious!"

Ed came back with Jimmy's treat bag and flashlight. "It's proton pulverizer, Double D. Protect yourself from the jinx." he handed the bag to Eddy and the flashlight to Double D.

"Nice work, low lump." Eddy looked greedily inside the bag.

"Tweren't nuthin'." Ed said, a little smugly.

* * *

><p>Later, they moved on again and Ed was now sharpening his spatula while Mike ate some of Jimmy's Halloween candy.<p>

"Ed has gone beyond the bounds of acceptable Halloween etiquette, Eddy!" Double D was in distress.

"Hey, a dented stop sign!" Eddy pointed. "That's the first clue to Spook-E-Ville! We're on the right track!"

"That sign is dented, Eddy?" Double D was dubious.

Sarah found the Ed's and tapped on Double D's shoulder. "WHERE'S JIMMY'S CANDY!?" she yelled at all of them.

Mike gulped down the last sweet and sour gummy worm down her throat and licked her lips. "In my esophagus... Right, Double D? That's the word for it...?" she then noticed Sarah and backed up with the Ed's.

Ed grew back into character, seeming to have the scary movies he watched fry his brain as he was about to take his little sister. "You shall not feast upon our life's blood this eve, vampiress!"

"Jimmy's candy!" Sarah leaped onto him and was reaching out for Mike since she had been eating it.

Ed and Sarah were now fighting each other. Ed was going to be in big trouble when he got home for he had knocked Sarah off. He even had a stake in his hand, believing Sarah was an actual vampire princess.

"A stake will defeat you!" Ed yelled to Sarah, and had buried her alive.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Mike whispered loudly, getting away with Ed and Eddy.

Double D couldn't just leave Sarah there. He poured a watering can over her burial ground and Sarah had turned into a plant and sprouted out from it. He then went after the others after wishing Sarah a Happy Halloween in order to be polite.

* * *

><p>The Ed's and Mike made it to the sidewalk as Double D was a bit slower due to getting Sarah free. Mike was then stopped by Nazz.<p>

"Oh, boy..." Mike muttered, then remembered what her father had told her earlier and tried to stifle any laughter she had. "Hey, Nazz..."

"Hey, Mike," Nazz greeted her in a Medusa costume. "Wicked outfit, oh, you wanna have some sugar-coated bon-bons?"

"Uhh... Okay, sure." Mike shrugged.

Mike and Nazz had an odd relationship. They weren't exactly friends, but like Rolf was kind to the Ed's at times, Nazz was usually kind to Mike at times. Mike then took a bon-bon and ate it with delight.

"Oh, that's the best candy I've ever eaten..." Mike moaned. "Next to a Beating Heart Taffy..."

"What's a Beating Heart Taffy?" Nazz glanced at her.

"Oh, they're the best next to Jujubombs," Mike explained. "It's this candy that the neighborhood outside my apartment building usually had, it was in the shape of a heart... It was so disgusting outside and delicious inside, it's like having another heart inside... If I get to visit Manhattan again, you should come with me, I'll give ya some, I know this kid who's got a load of it."

"Awesome! Come on, let's check out the house next-door!" Nazz gestured for the pigtailed girl to follow her.

Nazz kncoked on the door, but there was no answer.

"That's werid, who wouldn't be home on Halloween?" Mike thought out loud.

"Beats me, dude." Nazz shrugged.

Finally, the door opened and it was their home room teacher, Ms. Borroz. "Well, if it isn't little Nazz and Michelene?"

Mike shuddered.

"How can I help my two little ones tonight?" Ms. Borroz smiled.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Mike and Nazz chimed together.

"How nice," Ms. Borroz took out two pieces of candy and gave it to the girls. "Happy Halloween!"

"Thanks!" the girls said.

"That was kinda cool." Mike smiled.

"Yeah," Nazz looked at her candy. "This stuff's gonna go straight to my thighs."

Ed suddenly came from nowehere. "Release her!"

"Ed?" Mike turned to see her Viking friend.

"Do not look in her eyes, lest you be turned to stone!" Ed shoved Mike against the bushes and then 'froze' as he looked directly to Nazz's artificial snakes. He then took some clothes pin and put them over his eyes and started to attack Nazz and grabbed a cement mixer. "Venomous vixen of Macy's! Lothar has spoken!" he laughed at her and went away.

"Ohmigosh, Nazz!" Mike sounded concerned for the girl now.

"Ed, what has gotten into you?" Double D sounded very disappointed.

"We shall take this chariot," Ed got himself and his friends into a wagon to ditch on Nazz. "Yo! Forward to Spook-E-Ville!"

* * *

><p>The wagon was going down the neighborhood again. Double D was very furious with Ed, Mike was plain annoyed, and of course, Eddy was excited about getting the candy buffet that his older brother had told him about.<p>

"So, what's the next clue?" Eddy spoke up.

"Why do I even bother?" Double D felt ignored. "No one listens. Why do they care?"

Mike took a hold of the map this time. "It says the next clue is to look for the abandoned hearse."

"How silly!" Double D interjected. "Where on Earth would we find-"

There was a rusting car in their way.

"That's it!" Eddy beamed. "You found a clue!"

"Just as the map indicated!" Double D was amazed.

"Hearse? Check! What's this?" Eddy found something. "Read it!"

Mike went to find the next clue and an egg was thrown at her. "Who did that? I'm gonna lock them up in a sarcophagus!"

Kevin's laugh was heard. "One down, three dorks to go. Man, I love Halloween!"

Eddy was mad that Kevin egged Mike like that and knew how to get them out of this. "Oh, Lothar?"

Ed came out of the bushes as more eggs flew. "The headless horseman from Cirrhosis of the Liver Pool!" he ran toward Kevin about to escape on his trademark bike. "Take the women to safety!"

"Is it me or does raw egg smell like wet dog?" Eddy asked as he dripped.

Ed grabbed Eddy, Double D, and Mike, throwing them over a cliff and went to attack Kevin.

"I don't know if this scary movie thing is dangerous or kinda cool that Ed's protecting us like this." Mike blinked as she saw the impacts.

"My bike!" Kevin cried. That had to hurt as it fell apart in front of his feet.

"Tell the witches that their jinx is for naught!" Ed huffed, then jumped on the cliff, sitting on his friends now, but not meaning to.

"Hey, blowhard, you dented my hair!" Eddy growled.

"I think you bruised my coccyx..." Double D groaned.

"I can feel the Lemon Brook Lumper injuries acting up again..." Mike strained.

"No thanks are necessary." Ed replied bashfully, mistaking their complaints for compliments.

Eddy hissed. "I'll thank you right up your-"

"Eddy," Double D interrupted. "Ed's B-movie assimilation requires immediate psychiatric attention. We best turn back."

"Back nothing!" Eddy argued. "It's Spook-E-Ville or bust, got it, spore boy? Next clue!"

"Spore boy..." Double D scoffed, then took out the map and followed it the best he could. "Unless I'm mistaken, it reads 'at the bottom of the embankment, you will find a tall oak tree."

"Embankment?" Mike wondered as she tried to make herself stand up.

* * *

><p>There were now in front of a forest.<p>

"There's a gazillion stupid trees!" Eddy snarled.

"The flipper of my forefathers shall lead us to the path," Ed took out his spatula to listen to it somehow. "Is that so? Uh-huh, do tell..." he then walked one direction to an indicated path.

"C'mon, he's onto something, Sockhead." Eddy said as he carried Double D.

"This is ridiculous!" Double D scoffed.

"I can't feel below my waist..." Mike limped, following them.

Ed stopped in front of a tree, then leaned to his friends and dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Do not be afraid... The spider creature is horrific, but sadly a misunderstood monster who longs for companionship... And checkers..."

"Sp-Sp-Spider!?" Mike's eyes widened. Even if she was one of the tougher kids in the cul-de-sac, she was actually afraid of the eight-legged creeps. Even baby ones frighten her.

Jonny descended from a rope and was shown in a spider costume and Mike calmed herself down.

"We come in peace!" Ed told him.

"Far out costumes, guys!" Jonny chirped. "What's Double D supposed to be? Throw up?"

"Yes, well," Double D decided to shrug that off. "And a Happy Hallo-"

Ed beaned him on the head with his spatula. "One wrong word and we are goners! Oh, great Spider Creature, we seek the path to Spook-E-Ville! Help us, as we bring you offerings!" he then took out Jimmy's bag of candy with what was left inside of it since Mike nearly ate everything else inside of it.

"I might caution you to have any and all Halloween candy inspected by your parents as a-" Double D was cut off again.

"Silence," Ed looked to him, then back to Jonny again. "Do not incite his wrath... Do the offerings please you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jonny ate the remaining candy. "Yummy, yummy, yummy! If it's a path you're looking for, maybe that's it!" he pointed to a path through the woods.

"A thousand gesundheits, oh, misshapen one." Ed said to the 'spider' as he went to lead Mike, Ed, and Double D down the path.

"If you see Plank, tell that slowpoke to get his hiney back here!" Jonny yelled out to them. "I'm tired of waiting for him!"

"We're almost there!" Eddy gushed as he carried Mike bridal style now. "I can feel it in my sideburns!"

"But, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today... I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you..." Mike mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ed led his friends past a moonlit swamp. They then came across an oddly shaped rock. And now, they were through a deep gorge. Mike woke up as she heard Rolf yelling.<p>

"Wilfred!" Rolf pulled Double D off his pig. "Fleas again?"

"Um... Happy Halloween, Rolf..." Double D mumbled.

"Rolf?" Eddy came from behind a tree.

"Ho, ho!" Rolf sounded delighted. "One shy of a full load Ed boys and Masculine Named Girl! Come celebrate in this, Rolf's autumn ritual of the Gathering of the Fungus Which Burns Into the Moist of the Moonlight!"

Wilfred was now digging up mushrooms for the celebrations. Rolf took some and offered some to Ed as he came to see the country boy. Ed then attacked Rolf and told his friends not to eat the mushrooms, which only made Rolf mad.

"Doo-Doo Ed Boy, tell Rolf why Rolf should not beat you mercilessly with a stick." Rolf demanded an explanation.

Ed continued to beat up Rolf. Eventually Rolf then gave up and went inside to get a bandage from his mother, but fell into a river.

"Hey, can we get to Spook-E-Ville before NEXT Halloween?" Eddy was irritated.

"Quickly, before the troll's mother shows up!" Ed took them over a bridge.

Mike moaned and went back to black out.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up again and saw they were in a neighborhood. "Huh?"<p>

"Mike, wake up, we made it to Spook-E-Ville!" Eddy beamed, grabbing his bag to go to a house.

Mike rubbed her eyes and looked around. "What...?" This neighborhood looked very familiar. "Hey, this isn't Spook-E-Ville!"

"Aw, what do you know?" Eddy scoffed. "You're a new kid in town." he then rang the doorbell impatiently to the house he was in front of. "What's with these people?"

"Eddy, look, don't you notice anything familiar about this house?" Double D saw what Mike was talking about.

"I'm thinking they're faking not being home." Eddy scoffed.

"Eddy, this is _your _house!" Mike snapped.

"Yes!" Double D agreed.

"What?" Eddy didn't seem to notice. "I win the lottery or something?"

"No, it's really your house, we've gone in a complete circle!" Double D yelled. "We're back in the cul-de-sac!"

Eddy looked back and now realized. "This _is _my house..."

"Seems like your brother tricked you rather than treated you, Eddy..." Mike remarked.

"Is my brother a jerk or what?" Eddy was steamed.

"Whatever, I'm going home..." Mike limped off to get to her house, very exhausted and worn out. "Happy Halloween, New York girl..." she mumbled to herself.


	9. A Town Called Ed

Ms. Johnson was reminding her students about how it was the weekend, but they still had homework to do. They were to do a Peach Creek history assignment and report to the library before catching their bus or rides home from school. The bell then finally rang, much to Eddy's delight.

"Very well, have a nice weekend, children," Ms. Johnson smiled. "You're all dismissed."

Mike joined the Ed's and ran out of the school.

"Seeya teach, hello, weekend!" Eddy cheered.

"Saturday, Sunday, my fun day!" Ed sang.

"Yeah, this is the best thing in school to happen, even though it's so short!" Mike danced out with her friends.

"Celebration may be premature, lady and gentlemen," Double D spoke as he had a notepad. "It looks as though all the required books for our History of Peach Creek assignment have all been checked out."

"You know what they say, Double D." Ed spoke.

Double D looked to him, waiting for a follow-up to that. But, Ed didn't say anything else.

Kevin came along to draw everyone's attention. "Hey, guys! I just wanna remind everybody-" he saw the Ed's. "Well, almost everybody... To come over to my place for the monster truck marathon tomorrow!"

"Right on!" Jonny cheered. "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!"

"Very well," Rolf nodded. "Rolf will include himself once again to share in another of your menial customs and yet all the while wonder why."

"You're invited, of course." Kevin handed an invitation to Mike, much to her annoyance and dismay.

"So, Kev," Eddy came between them. "What time tomorrow does this shin dig of yours start?"

"Get a clue," Kevin pushed at him. "I said 'almost everyone', dork. Come on, Mike."

Mike glared at Kevin, but was taken away anyway with the other kids. Mike managed to get herself away from the swarm and went back to the Ed's as Ed was waving Kevin away for not being invited to another social gathering again.

"Who the heck shovel chin thinks he is?" Eddy grew angry. "Not inviting me over to watch monster trucks tomorrow!"

"Honestly, Eddy, why would you care?" Double D debated. "You don't even _like _monster trucks."

"So?" Eddy scoffed.

"I'm not going anyway, monster trucks are stupid." Mike scoffed, even though she was from the big city.

Ed pulled his bag, stuck inside his locker. As he got it out, a row of the lockers began to tip.

"Ed, the lockers, are you listening?" Double D sounded concerned.

Ed got his lunch bag free and the lockers continued to tip over. Ed stopped them and somehow, a random book sprouted out and landed on top of Eddy's head.

"You okay?" Mike winced at the impact.

"Whatever." Eddy was still being stubborn.

"Look what I found, guys!" Ed blew the dust off the book on Eddy's head. "'Fort Peach Creek'?"

"Could it be?" Double D took the book and vacuumed the dust up. "This is the one, Eddy!"

Mike came to get a closer look. "What's that?"

"The book our history teacher thought would be impossible to find, as it's been out of print for quite some time." Double D was intrigued.

"That stupid thing almost killed me!" Eddy roared.

"Not sure if I wish it did or not..." Mike deadpanned.

"A stroke of luck, I would say," Double D was flipping through the history book. "As there's enough information here to successfully complete our project," he then looked to the end of the book in slight dismay. "Oh, look at this! Someone's torn out a page!"

"Yeah, yeah, big stink, words, words..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys, let's go to my house, my mom can make us mini bagel pizzas." Mike suggested.

* * *

><p>Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Mike were walking down the street to get to the Mavinsky household.<p>

"Intriguing," Double D kept looking in the book. "The book documents the earliest known settlement in Peach Creek who came here only 300 years ago. It seems the settlement was led by a-" he stopped in shock. "Goodness, Eddy, look!" Double D came in front of the shorter boy and cracked the book open. "What do you see?"

"Hey, let me see that!" Mike took the book and held it open to the page as Ed looked over her shoulder and Eddy stood next to her. "Whoa... Wicked..." There were the early settlers of Peach Creek in the book and they all resembled the boy they all knew.

"It's a gaggle of Eddy's and they're all wearing funny hats on their heads!" Ed beamed.

"Very good, Ed!" Double D smiled to him. "This book states that it was Eddy's ancestors who led the first settlement in Peach Creek over three centuries ago. Eddy's a pedigree, Ed and Mike! Who woulda thought?"

"Congratulations." Mike smiled to Eddy. "If it wasn't for your great-great-great-great grandparents, we all probably wouldn't be here right now!"

Eddy was delighted. "So, what you're all saying is, if it wasn't for my ancestors, we wouldn't be living here?"

"Right!" Mike nodded.

"Isn't it exciting, Eddy?" Double D gushed, then took out a board. "I have an idea how we could incorporate this into our school project. Oh, you must be so proud of your deep-rooted lineage."

"Like warts, Double D?" Ed asked as they came to the Mavinsky front door.

"Not quite, Ed..." Double D muttered.

Mike opened the door and walked inside with them to get to the kitchen table and have a nice after school snack.

"Like a potato, Mike?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed." Mike narrowed her eyes at him, getting the plate of pizzas and putting them on the table, sitting with them.

"Dip?" Ed continued.

"That's enough, Ed." Double D was tired of this guessing game.

"Dandelions?" Ed still didn't stop.

"Ed, shut up, already!" Mike glared at him.

"Guys, I got a perfect idea," Eddy said as he ate his pizza. "It involves my ancestors and those kids at Kevin's house tomorrow for monster trucks."

"Why does this plan wreak of disgusting failure?" Mike muttered as she bit into her bagel pizza.

"Hey, you want in or not?" Eddy nudged her.

"Fine, but don't make me do anything too stupid," Mike shook her fist. "I don't wanna have to beat up one of my new best friends on my mother's clean kitchen floor."

"Squeaky clean!" Ed scooted his butt across Mike's kitchen floor.

"Oh, man..." Mike put her palm to her face, annoyed with Ed's antics.

"Oh, dear..." Double D moaned, then went to settle him. "Ed, you better stop that right now, Mrs. Mavinsky will be displeased if you ruin her furniture!"

"So, what's the plan?" Mike asked her remaining Ed friend.

"You're almost as smart as Double D, right?" Eddy asked her.

Mike shrugged with her hand on her cheek. "I guess... When I was an exchange student and there was an 'I'm The Most Adored Princess' celebration, Alfred, Old Queeks, Marjorie, and Wendell called me a prodigy... I can balance three coconuts at once, I can make the Eiffle Tower out of straws... I guess I'm smart..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Eddy ceased her rambling. "Do you know how to speak Elizabeth?"

Mike blinked. "What?"

"You know, that geeky English words that old windbag Shakespeare wrote in." Eddy explained.

"Elizabethan," Mike corrected, then half-smiled. "Yeah, I understood it better than anyone else in my class back in fourth grade when we read Romeo and Juliet."

"Whatever," Eddy handed her some paper and a pencil. "Write something smart down like an invitation. We'll get Double D to do the technical stuff."

"Okay, but you owe me big." Mike nodded, then wrote down in a sophisticated manner that was rather feminine despite being a complete tomboy, then again, she was often seen in a skirt when not her old school uniform back in New York.

* * *

><p>After a bit of writing, the Ed's waited for Mike to finish and hear what she had written down.<p>

"Okay, how does this sound?" Mike took her paper to read aloud. "_'Good morrow, dearest neighbor. Unbeknownst to thee, there is an important piece of our heritage living among us. The life thou doest enjoy in our beloved Peach Creek would not have come to pass if not for the kin of thy overlooked neighbor, Eddy. The descendant of those first pioneers who would come many moons ago. And made possible for thine ancestors to cultivate a prosperous life here. Please acquire at Eddy's garage for more information _'."

"Not bad." Eddy marveled, but then thought of something. "But..."

Mike gawked at him. "But!?"

"Right here, guys." Ed pointed to his own behind.

"Move it to Double D's garage," Eddy explained. "My mom'll probably make me clean ours up if she sees me tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Mike erased the name and replaced it. "There, 'please acquire at Double D's garage for more information'."

"I must say, Mike, you are very sophisticated for someone your age." Double D applauded her efforts.

Mike smiled and took a bow for the boys. "Great... Now, to my dad's office..." she led them to a room of the house and opened it to see her father at the computer. "Dad?"

"Huh?" Mr. Mavinsky jumped, but smiled and turned to see his daughter with her little friends. "Ah, hello, Mike... Hello, Mike's boyfriends."

"They're just friends, Dad," Mike insisted. "Can we borrow your copier? We have to make something for the other kids in the neighborhood."

"By all means!" Mr. Mavinsky beamed.

Mike smiled, then stood on a turned over paper box and put the paper in, shutting the copier and allowed it to scan and make more copies for Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf.

"What's this for, honey?" Mr. Mavinsky asked.

"School project." Mike said quickly before her friends could say anything else to make her father suspicious.

"Ah, how nice." Mr. Mavinsky leaned back in his chair.

Mike took the last copy and stacked up the papers together and went to her friends. "Okay, Double D, after 9:00 in the morning, go to every household and leave these for them."

"Why after 9:00?" Double D pondered.

"'Cuz tomorrow's Saturday, duh!" Mike said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right then," Double D agreed. "How's 10:00?"

Mike pondered a bit. "Could do... Just before noon, people only sleep til noon on Sundays... At least that's what we did back home."

"Okay, see you before then, we'll have a costume ready for you." Eddy added in.

"Mike's gonna help!" Ed cheered and laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mike came to join Ed and Eddy as Double D was getting ready and delivering the papers to everyone. Mike came out dressed like a pilgrim woman. Even though she was forced in a dress, apron, and a bonnet, but she didn't really seem to mind it. She joined the boys to Double D's garage made into a replica of colonial Peach Creek.<p>

"This isn't too bad." Mike had to admit.

"You really look nice." Eddy told her, blushing.

"You look like a pint-sized pilgrim on a Thanksgiving table." Mike chuckled, then went to see Ed and Double D.

Eddy looked down at his outfit, feeling embarrassed and annoyed.

"Well done, fellows," Double D came, very pleased. "I trust you did sufficient research when replicating these artifacts."

"I give 'em ten seconds before they're all over here apologizin' and kissin' my feet for the years not inviting me to stuff and laughin' behind my back," Eddy got greedy.

Jonny was heard. He was humming and was on his way over.

"What'd I tell ya?" Eddy was pleased. "Jonny's on his way over here right now! Groveling!"

Jonny passed the place and went to Kevin's. Sarah and Jimmy were on their way now too and had snacks ready. Rolf was beating Nazz over to the Barr residence since something had stopped her.

Nazz came with cookies, then passed Mike on the way, looking glum. "Mike, who died?"

"Huh?" Mike looked at her.

"You look like you're going to a totally sad funeral!" Nazz frowned.

"It's not a funeral, it's for Eddy." Mike explained.

"Oh," Nazz looked around. "You sure you don't wanna come to Kev's monster truck party? We can sit together!"

"No thanks," Mike folded her arms. "I'd rather have scissors shoved in my ears than go in that house."

"Come on, Nazz, leave the Dork-ette to her Dorks!" Kevin called, laughing.

Nazz looked at him, then at her apologetically. "Well, okay..." she shrugged, then went to join Kevin and the others to monster trucks.

Kevin got Nazz inside. "Nice busboy outfits!" he yelled, then shut the door. "Dorks!"

"Yay, we're going on a bus!" Ed felt victorious, once again misunderstanding. "We're going on a bus! We're going on a-"

Eddy grabbed Ed and threw him aside and grabbed Double D and Mike. "They snubbed me again, you guys!

"Hands off." Mike freed herself.

"What I think Mike is trying to say is, perhaps they just need time to reflect on our illuminating leaflet." Double D stated.

"Time, nothing!" Eddy snapped, then grew sinister. "I've got a better way of grabbing their attention. Mike, do you know cable boxes?"

"Yes," Mike smiled. "When we lived in New York, Dad used to work for a company like that, I sometimes went with him."

"You go there, I got plans for you guys too." Eddy stated to her, then turned to Double D and Ed.

Mike nodded, then went to Kevin's cablebox outside the house. She then clicked it off and she heard the kids inside clamoring about the cable going out.

Mike came back to the boys with a smirk. "Cable's out."

"Excellent, now let's get into place." Double D ordered.

"Roger!" Eddy nodded.

"No, my name is Ed." the dimwitted Ed-boy responded.

"Just get into place!" Mike shoved him over and put a moose-like costume on him.

There was now a historical backdrop with a fireplace in place. Eddy shoved Double D over as the camera started and Mike saw that this was now being broadcast on Kevin's television.

"Um... Good morrow to thee," Double D started. "I'm about to share with thou fellow villagers the tale of Fort Peach Creek. Let us, begin, shall we? A long time ago, Peach Creek was but a-an untamed wilderness of towering trees, torrid waters, and savage beasts!"

The camera shifted to Ed near a fake bush.

"Cock-a-doodle doo, I am a savage moose!" Ed snarled, getting into monster character, then walked away.

"Oh, look over yon horizon," Double D grew nervous with attention back on him. "For the hero of our epic tale and fair maiden doth approach!"

Eddy was pretending to tow a tiny wagon with Mike riding it.

"I have come from afar and shall claim this wilderness as our own!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Oh, my dear, look-eth out for thine safety with yonder savage moose!" Mike called, pointing to Ed, pretending to perhaps be a wife of one of Eddy's ancestors.

Eddy grew determined. "Hark ye, savage moose, move it along, or be turned into moose chops for me and mine wife!"

Ed stood still.

"Hear ye?" Eddy looked to him.

Ed still didn't move, but then started to sing. "This land is your land, oh shortened one!" he then walked away.

Double D gave a flag for Eddy and Mike.

"Yes, this land if full-eth of peachy, fuzzy fruits, and for this reason, I claim-eth this place as Fort Peach Creek!" Eddy called, making the hills behind him fall.

Double D blinked, then looked to the camera. "And...There...You...Have...It..."

Mike put her face in her hands, shaking her head as this was going nearly insane. Later, Ed and Eddy came with fake turkeys while Double D was filming.

"And here is where my family's mansion once stood-eth!" Eddy pointed to the Barr house. "But alas, it is now the home of one self-centered, fat-headed Kevin and his deadbeat, too good for everyone, pals!"

Double D panicked and put a 'We'll Be Right Back' sign in front of the camera. "Eddy, what are you doing? Our project is meant to educate, not-"

Eddy pushed the sign away and wrapped his arm around Mike, forcing them both into the camera. "And according to my calculations, as the living heir of every grain of jerk in this town, you owe me 300 years worth of UNPAID BACK RENT! HA! WHATYA THINK OF THAT, YA BUNCH OF LOSERS!?" he then stopped as he heard the kids cheering.

Mike came back and looked into the window to see the monster trucks were back on in Kevin's living room. Mike growled, then saw the Kanker sisters come by to make things worse for the Ed's.

Mike came over to stop them. "Leave Eddy alone, he practically owns this land, ya know?"

"Yes, Marie," Double D came to the Kanker who had a crush on him specifically. "You should know that subjecting us to the usual amorous onslaught on Eddy's land is punishable by law."

"Eddy's land?" Marie took a look at the history book.

"You heard him." Eddy smirked.

"Yeah, well, here's the fact, Jack," Marie rummaged through her pants pocket and took out a wrinkled piece of paper which was the long-lost last page of the book and put it in the book. "You need to brush up on your history."

"The missing page!" Double D gasped.

Mike took the book to look through it. "'And the entirety of the founder's land was signed over thusly to one who bested him in a gambling match. Lord Kanker'!?"

"What!?" Eddy was shocked. "Lord Kanker!? The Kankers own Peach Creek!?"

"Say it ain't so-eth, Dorkediah!" Ed cried, he must have heard that name from Kevin.

"Looks like we owed some back rent, huh, girls?" Marie smirked, shoving Mike out-of-the-way.

"That's right!" Lee proclaimed. "300 years worth of smoochin' and woochin'!"

"HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" the Ed's cried out.


	10. Jingle Jingle Jangle

There was a snowflake falling out as Mike was in her bedroom. She looked over to see her window and came close to see it was snowing! She was so excited. After being away from her home for a year on a deserted island, she never realized how much she had missed the snow.

"Oh, boy, snow!" Mike rushed downstairs, wearing red winter clothes with a white scarf, white earmuffs, white gloves, and dark crimson red boots with a Santa hat on. She then stopped as she saw her parents dressed in rather formal clothing.

"Hello, Michelene, dear," Mrs. Mavinsky greeted as she was helping her husband get his tie straightened as she was wearing an emerald-green dress with white and red spots over it. "Where are you in such a rush?"

"Uhh... Mom, it's snowing, I'm going outside." Mike shrugged, like her mother was rather slow.

"Haven't you forgotten the town's Christmas party tonight?" Mr. Mavinsky asked a bit firmly.

"Oh, yeah..." Mike muttered. "Do I have to go?"

"Oh, you don't have to go, only if you want to be on Santa's nice list." Mrs. Mavinsky chuckled.

Mike sighed in a bit of defeat.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Mike was forced into a white dress with a red ribbon in the middle, red socks with black dress shoes, her pigtails were a bit fluffier and she had a big red bow in the middle of her hair with a golden bell in the center of the bow.<p>

"Oh, don't we look lovely?" Mrs. Mavinsky beamed to her daughter, handing her coat over.

"Yeah, Mom..." Mike sighed, taking the coat and fastening it. "Why do I have to go, Mom? No one I know's gonna be there!"

"There might be some of your friends." Mrs. Mavinsky shrugged with a smile.

* * *

><p>This was going to be a long evening before Christmas for Mike. She was in the backseat and her father was driving to the party. Mike folded her arms as she was riding through a few bumps and listening to the radio with stock Christmas carols playing to get the Mavinsky family in the Christmas spirit for their first time of the holiday in the cul-de-sac. The car stopped to a local center building, letting the family exit and walk up the steps to get inside.<p>

"You brought yer kid?" a scarlet haired woman greeted, wearing a black dress with matching flats and even black eye-shadow. She had a cigarette between her fingers. Mike noticed she had some resemblance to Lee Kanker.

"Yes, Bebe, we were told that it would be nice to bring the children, where are your little angels?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked.

Ms. Kanker chuckled darkly, then eyed Mr. Mavinsky a little seductively. "Probably tearin' each other up in the trailer... Hello there, handsome."

"Um, hello, Bebe..." Mr. Mavinsky greeted, nervous of the woman.

Mike blinked, then walked away from her parents to go exploring.

"Oh, Jimmy, that's so sweet you made some gingerbread sailors for us when we get home, it'll be so worth it after the party!" a cream-colored woman in a bright red dress was on the telephone, she had to have been Jimmy Christenson's mother.

"Sheesh, there's no kids here!" Mike grunted, but bumped into a blonde girl in a green sweater top with a red skirt and a Santa hat. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the girl turned, revealing to be Nazz. "Oh, hey, Mike!"

Mike muttered something crude under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Nazz didn't hear or understand that.

"Oh, nothing," Mike shrugged. "So, did your parents drag you here?"

"Sorta, but I don't mind," Nazz smiled. "I'm hanging out with Joe."

"Who's Joe?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Joe's this cool kid who usually comes to the cul-de-sac during the summer!" Nazz beamed. "He had this major cool clubhouse that had a plane and everything! We should introduce you, you need a boyfriend!"

"I don't think so, I'm only 11."

"Aw, come on, Mike, you're in a new town now, this isn't the big city where the streets are paved with silver or something!"

"Gold."

"Whatever metal, but get with the program, come on, let's play some party games!" Nazz took Mike's arm and dragged her into the children's room where there were games only for small children, even Sarah and Jimmy would find them to be quite babyish.

"Wow, what a party..." Mike muttered sarcastically, wishing Ed, Edd, and Eddy were here.

"I know, right?" Nazz smiled as she was playing with the deck of cards, making them a tower like in Dominoes.

Mike rolled her eyes at the girl. She had to admit though, Nazz was one of the nicer ones to her. She decided to make the most of it until her parents would call her and collect her to take her home for the evening to get ready for Santa's visit in the cul-de-sac.

Mike eventually grew more bored than her demeanor and went to her parents. "Mom, Dad, can we go home now?"

Mrs. Mavinsky sighed. "Okay, Michelene, we'll go home."

"Thank you!" Mike sounded relieved.

"Come on, dear," Mrs. Mavinsky pulled her husband away as he was dancing with Mrs. von Bartonschmeer, dragging him to the car. "Now, remember Mike, no opening presents until tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mom... Can I go see my friends when we get home?" Mike asked.

"Oh, dear, no wonder you were so bored to not have any of your friends over!" Mr. Mavinsky sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah, that was it." Mike chimed.

"How about that Nazz girl?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked as she carefully drove along the icy sidewalks and slush covered roads. "She's a pretty girl."

"She's pretty alright," Mike sighed, rolling her eyes. "And snobby, and sometimes a little dim in the brain... She IS one of the few other kids I like around here."

"What about that Eddy boy?" Mrs. Mavinsky looked back to her daughter with a smile. "I think he likes you."

"Aw, Mom..." Mike sounded embarrassed.

"It's so cute how you have a little boyfriend in our new home." Mrs. Mavinsky continued to tease.

"Mom, stop before you give Dad a stroke about me having a boyfriend." Mike insisted.

"Oh, sorry, dear." Mrs. Mavinsky giggled while Mr. Mavinsky looked very stressed.

* * *

><p>The car stopped and Mike went inside her house to get her coat, scarf, gloves, and a hat. She decided to get to Ed's house since Eddy's parents were at the party and it's very likely that Double D's parents had to work. Plus, her and the Ed's rarely met at her own house unless Mrs. Mavinsky had awesome snacks and they needed a friendly favor. Mike held herself, shivering a tiny bit and made it down the sidewalk as she passed Double D in a puffy orange coat with a gift in his hands.<p>

"Oh, hey, Double D." Mike greeted.

"Salutations, Mike!" Double D smiled at her. "Ed has invited me over to spend Christmas Eve since Mother and Father have an important conference."

"Figures..." Mike muttered, walking with him. "Sheesh, aren't your parents _ever _home?"

"Hardly," Double D sighed. "During the summer, they usually leave sticky notes for me and I did my chores before I'd meet Ed and Eddy for our daily shenanigans. But, at least I get to see them for Christmas Eve dinner tonight before they go on another flight out of the country after midnight on Christmas Day."

"Sounds heart-warming," Mike deadpanned, knocking on the Hill household basement window. "Yo, Ed, open up!"

There was a loud exclamation heard on the other side and Ed popped his head out to see two of his best friends.

"A very Merry Christmas to you, Ed," Double D beamed. "Mike and I just thought we'd visit you before dinner, and I got you a-"

Ed had grabbed Mike and Double D and pulled them through the window. "I'll be home for Christmas, Mike and Double D for Santa Claus is coming!"

"I think you're shattering my pancreas!" Mike winced in slight pain.

"Let me be the first to say how happy I am for you, Ed," Double D was in a lot more pain. "But you're stretching my mittens!"

Double D and Mike were flung into the basement, smacking against the wall and their winter clothes were left behind. They slid down slowly from the wall like in a cartoon injury and landed flat on their backs with their eyes facing the ceiling.

"Santa's comfy zone!" Ed cleared the couch in the room of Double D and Mike's winter clothes to show a picture of Santa's behind for him to sit there. "Ed the elf has fixed it!"

"Ed the Elf owes me a chiropractor..." Mike dusted herself clean.

"As I was saying," Double D did the same, taking out a crumbled up present, revealing to be a festive plant. "I brought you what was once a poinsettia, Ed..."

"Aww..." Ed smiled at the two of them, holding out his arms. "Hug?"

"Uhh... I'm not one for hugs, but I think Double D is!" Mike quickly said.

Double D looked very nervous. Ed ignored what Mike said and grabbed the two of them in a back-breaking hug.

"ED!" Mike and Double D yelled out in pain.

"I feel all fuzzy inside, guys!" Ed beamed.

"Tis the season, Ed." Double D stated.

"To be jolly." Mike nearly sang. "I loved Christmas in New York... The ice skating along Rockefeller plaza, the lighting of the local Christmas Tree, the malls would be packed more than any other and it'd be dangerous for my parents like in the Vietnam War for my grandfathers... Not to mention the movie theater packed with those classic old, kinda boring, black and white movies like It's a Wonderful Life that just fills my kid spirit with holiday joy!"

"How wonderful for you, Mike," Double D smiled to hear her experiences of a holiday in the big city. "The warmth, Ed, that fuzzy feeling is the spirit of the holiday."

"Spirit?" Ed queried.

"From here, Ed." Mike put her hand on Ed's chest.

"My udder?" Ed tilted his head.

"You certainly know how to tax one's patience, Ed." Double D stated, though still happy, probably bitten by the holiday bug.

Eddy was heard and he kicked open the basement window to join his friends, though he seemed to be in a crabby mood.

"Eddy, Santa's coming to my house!" Ed beamed to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy was angry. "And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold!"

"Hey, be nice, it's Christmas Eve!" Mike snarled at him.

Eddy plopped down in the chair, folding his arms. "I hate Christmas..."

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Double D coaxed. "Surely you jest."

Ed looked deeply worried for his friend.

"What's wrong with you now, 'Edwin'?" Mike put her arm on his shoulder.

"You know what?" Eddy slapped her hand off. "I found my parents' Christmas stash, and _all _of my presents bite, Mike!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Double D panicked.

"Calm down or you'll be worse than my granny's blood pressure." Mike tried to relax the responsible Ed boy.

"I know," Double D moaned in sheer dismay. "Oh, Eddy, how could you have been so selfish? All your parents' trust! Shattered! Shame on you!"

"He kinda has a point there." Mike agreed with Double D, even if it gave her a migraine.

Ed seemed rushed and took Eddy off the chair, putting him right in front of Mike.

"Hey, you know it, and I know it," Eddy glared at Double D and Mike. "Christmas is the one time of year when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want, and all I got is lame 'ol clothes!"

"I hate getting clothes from my big cousin Rita, but at least she thought about me!" Mike snapped back. "The true meaning of Christmas isn't about what you get, it's about giving and sharing holiday cheer and the feeling you get from here..." she put her hand on Eddy's chest like Double D did with Ed.

Eddy visibly blushed when Mike touched him, but said nothing of it and quickly said something else. "That's my udder you're touching."

"Silly, Eddy," Ed chuckled as he was setting up the chair for Santa's visit. "Parents don't bring presents. SANTA DOES! Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, I'm such a lucky elf!" he clapped, doing a dance.

"It's like a nightmare before Christmas, guys!" Eddy said to Mike and Double D.

"Come on, Eddy, Christmas is great, even if you get clothes," Mike tried to soothe her friend. "Whatya say? You, me, Double, and Ed hang out until we're called for dinner and eat some of my mom's cookie dough? I think it's time you adopted a better attitude!"

"'I think it's time you adopted a better attitude'," Eddy mocked her, he would almost never do that, he then had an evil gleam in his eye. "Adopt..." he grinned as he had an idea.

"What're you thinking?" Mike folded her arms.

"Stay with me," Eddy thought of a plan then pretended to be asleep, then woke up. "I wake up, it's Christmas morning, but I'm in someone else's house and I cash in on their swank presents! I'm putting myself up for adoption, guys!"

"Who would adopt you?" Mike pointed.

"No, Mike, I think the better thing to say is 'you can't forsake your own family'!" Double D cried out. "It's Christmas, Eddy!"

"That's right, and I want presents!" Eddy ran out to get adopted by one of the neighbors.

"You'll regret this, Eddy, don't turn your back on the true meaning of Christmas!" Double D yelled out for him.

"Santa's not going to like this one bit, guys." Ed said ominously.

"I better go after him before he gets himself hurt," Mike turned to the guys.

"Noble suggestion, Mike," Double D fawned over her. "Perhaps seeing his plan not work out will convince him to go back to his family for the holidays."

"Plus Eddy likes Mike!" Ed laughed a bit.

"Wait, what!?" Mike gaped at him.

"Nevermind him now," Double D put Mike in her winter clothes. "Run, Mike, bring Eddy home!"

"I'm on it and I'm a man of my word!" Mike nodded, then went out the basement window, walking in the crunchy and slippery white evening snow. "Eddy, wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Can't wait to see what I'm gonna get this year!" Eddy beamed as he confidently walked through the snow, then saw Mike accompanying him. "Ah, Mike, come to your senses? I know you're an only child, but would you like a brother?"<p>

"Get real, Eddy, you're going back home." Mike argued.

"Ugh, you're just like everyone else!" Eddy huffed.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but once you listen to me and Double D, you're going back to your parents, got it?" Mike glared at him rather fiercely.

"Alright, let's go then." Eddy followed along with her until they came to one of the houses and noticed something a little off. "Where'd the snow go?"

Mike looked around and saw the Grove family mailbox. "Oh, no... Not this house..." she face-palmed.

"Whatever," Eddy took her hand and knocked on the door and Jonny answered with Plank, dressed in an ice like outfit. "Ho, ho, ho, Jonny boy!"

Jonny leaned over and bit Eddy on the nose.

"Hey, what'd you do that for!?" Mike grabbed Jonny's collar, raising her fist high.

"Nippin' at Eddy's nose, Mike, get it?" Jonny chuckled. "I'm Jack Frost and Plank's Mr. Snowflake!"

"Why you dirty," Eddy scowled at him, then changed his mood and smirked at Mike to play along with this.

"This oughta be interesting..." Mike said to the audience.

"Listen up, Jonny, it's the darndest thing," Eddy began to make up a story. "Mike and I were just walking down the street, when a reindeer swoops down and lands beside us!"

"No way, Jose!" Jonny gasped.

"Way!" Eddy said, then continued. "And he had a note in his mouth. A telegram from Santa!"

"Right on!" Jonny cheered.

Eddy took out a random piece of paper which Mike could see it was a failed quiz from school. "Santa says he got so fat over the summer, he can't fit down mine or Mike's chimneys!"

"I don't have a chimney..." Mike muttered.

Eddy covered her mouth. "So he's gonna leave our presents at your house!"

"My house?" Jonny believed that, inviting Mike and Eddy in, to show his house was made out of ice. "Whatya waiting for? Make yourselves at home, guys!"

"Yeesh," Mike instantly shivered and her teeth chattered. "It's colder than Rockefeller Plaza in here!"

"Do you wanna warm up by th fire?" Jonny offered, the fireplace and flames were also made of snow and ice. "Cuz ya can't, it's ice! I'm Jack Frost and he's Mr. Snowflake!"

Eddy muttered under his breath, then spoke clearly. "So, what's with the snow and the ice?" he nearly slipped everywhere he would walk.

"Each Christmas we bring winter inside, Eddy," Jonny smiled with glee. "It's our family tradition! A small thanks to Mother Nature for everything she's given us!" he then bit on Mike's nose this time and laughed. "Nipped your nose, Mike!"

Mike winced in pain and punched him, rubbing her rounded nose. "Okay, Eddy, we can't spend Christmas with 'Jack and Snowball', let's go back to your parents, huh?"

Eddy tried to follow her out, but slid backwards against the frozen Christmas tree and saw many ice sculptured gifts. "Presents! Hey Jack, give me an ice pick, will ya? I wanna see what I got!"

"Ice pick?" Jonny looked at him, then put Plank up to his ear. "Mr. Snowflake says no problem, Eddy!"

"So, what're ya waiting for?" Eddy was still in delight. "It'll take all night to crack these babies open."

Jonny threw a trash can lid, which moved the present out of Eddy's hands. Suddenly, Jonny pulled a lever and made Eddy fall through a hole and landed right outside in the Grove backyard.

"So, Mike, now that we're alone..." Jonny put an arm around the city girl. "Ya wanna cozy up by the fire?"

"Let me think about it," Mike said. "I've thought about it." she then said and jumped in the hole after Eddy.

Eddy screamed as he was going all around like a roller coaster with Mike behind him. Eddy beamed right out and hit a tree while Mike was flying through the air, she grabbed the trash can lid like a skateboard and landed on it swiftly, smiling all around.

"Mike, you tell Eddy we're on to his shtick!" Jonny yelled from inside. "Mr. Snowflake had him figured from the get go! He's nothing but a greedy Pete trying to steal our Christmas!" he slammed the door then to join his parents in family tradition.

"You okay, Eddy?" Mike asked, helping the short boy down.

"Ah, who needs him?" Eddy scoffed. "We got a million Christmases on this block!" he stormed off.

Mike sighed and followed Eddy.

* * *

><p>The two were walking through the snow as there was light humming heard as Rolf is dressed like a sheep and decorating with meat and fish around his house. Mike blinked and did a double take.<p>

"Woe is us, woe is us..." Eddy feigned depression.

"Look at you, Ed boy," Rolf came down to see his guests. "Why does your face sag like Papa's pot of parsnips?"

"Our parents were attacked by renegade baggage handlers, Rolf!" Eddy cried, once again, dragging Mike into this mess. "And they stole all our presents!"

"Is this true, Masculine Named Girl?" Rolf turned to Mike.

"I guess so..." Mike shrugged.

"Scoundrels!" Rolf took that as a yes. "Rolf is wise to the tote-handlers! Still, they are a higher caste than the son of a shepherd. Rolf cannot help you both with his manner."

"No, wait, we're beggin' ya, Rolf!" Eddy cried out. "We've got no Christmas. No presents, no family, no nothing, please, Rolf!"

"Please, we are down on our knees..." Mike muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You have pulled Rolf's eggplant, half men, half women, Ed boy and Masculine Named Girl," Rolf grabbed Mike and Eddy, throwing them into the house. "Come, grab the tail of Rolf's sheep of joy and enjoy the season of mirth."

"Funny, I feel so hungry now..." Mike rubbed her belly as she saw meat decorated in the house surprisingly. What kind of Christmas did the Kelamis family celebrate?

"Behold the toil of 24 days, Ed boy and Masculine Named Girl!" Rolf cheered. "A celebration of what-nots, bangles, knick-knacks, doodads, and an assortment of cured, smoked, poached, and other mammal flesh!"

"What kind of Christmas is this?" Mike looked around.

"Not being Christmas," a frail woman who resembled Rolf spoke in a thicker accent than her son. "It is being the celebration festival of Yeshmiyek!"

"Yak what?" Mike blinked.

"Yeshmiyek!" Rolf corrected proudly. "Surely you recognize the great Yeshmiyek, she who lives in the center of the Earth, where she prepares the holiday for good males and females!"

"Wonderful day we are having!" Mrs. Kelamis beamed happily.

"What about presents?" Mike asked, knowing that's why Eddy would want to come over on a day like today.

"Presents?" Rolf asked as he got an accordion to play the annual song with his aging father and younger brother who was around Sarah and Jimmy's age. "What presents?"

"Mike, we're outta here." Eddy said, taking Mike's hand and pulling her out to the next house on the block.

Mike let go and glared at him. "_You _find someone else, I'm leaving! My parents are probably worried sick!" she stormed off.

"Mike, come back, don't you want a real Christmas like anyone else?" Eddy asked.

"I don't care about that stuff," Mike looked back to him, darting her eyes. "Where I come from, Christmas is whenever your grandparents come over from long away despite arguing with your parents' skills about raising you! Christmas is about talking and loving each other on the one day a year you get time together! If you want to get stupid other stuff for Christmas, be my guest! I'm not wasting anymore time with the likes of you! Good night, Eddy and have a Happy Freakin' New Year!" she then stormed off to her house.

"Mike, are you okay?" Double D asked.

"No, I'm mad at that jerk, Eddy, I don't even get why we hang around him!" Mike folded her arms. "I was hoping this holiday would put him in a better mood, but nooo!"

"Oh, dear," Double D sighed. "There must be a way to get through Eddy what the true spirit of Christmas is about."

"Well, let me know when you do, I'm going home to make cookies with my Mom and then I'm going to bed to dream about sugar plums dancing in my head..." Mike stormed off.

* * *

><p>At the Mavinsky house, Mike was warming up by the fire as her father had a few presents in his hands.<p>

"What's that?" Mike saw the early presents.

"Early presents."

"From Granny?"

"Who else? Her presents are always here first." Mr. Mavinsky set them down by the tree.

"Ya know, some houses open one present on Christmas Eve first, can we do that?" Mike took one of the bigger boxes.

"Oh, I dunno, you HAVE been very good lately..." Mrs. Mavinsky said softly, with a smile. "Okay, just one, now, Michelene."

"Yes, Mom..." Mike agreed, then opened the biggest box that was for her and the smaller ones were for her parents. She ripped through the green background and brown reindeer with red-nosed reindeer decorated on it and smiled as she got it all opened up. She took a box of mistletoe. "Huh?"

"You know what happens under the mistletoe, right?" Mrs. Mavinsky giggled.

"Sure, I do..." Mike shrugged, wondering why her grandmother gave her such a thing for Christmas.

"I think you should use it on that Eddy boy, he likes you..." Mr. Mavinsky smirked. "I know he does..."

"That's what Ed said... and I think a lot of other kids in school too... Should I use it?" Mike tucked into her pocket.

"Yes, dear, go find him and share your Christmas joy with him!" Mrs. Mavinsky cheered.

Mike smiled, then went off to find Eddy and do just that. Mike had found Ed dressed like a shepherd and Double D dressed like an angel without wings.

"Uhh..." Mike looked at them.

"Don't ask." Double D muttered.

"Eddy made Double D wings go bye-bye, Mike!" Ed cried, squeezing the girl.

"Have you guys seen Eddy? I kinda got something for him..." Mike took out the mistletoe.

"We were looking for him, perhaps you could help us." Double D suggested and visibly smiled as he saw the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>Ed chuckled cheekily as he followed Double D and Mike to look for Eddy. Soon enough, they did find Eddy as the boy was alone in the snow. There was an old light on a decorated forest tree. Eddy unscrewed that light and replaced it with one that somehow got into his back pocket and the tree glowed brightly and it was a heartwarming moment.<p>

"Oh, Eddy, I'm so proud of you!" Double D beamed. "You did it!"

"A big hug for my little man!" Ed instantly hugged Eddy.

"What'd I do?" Eddy looked between them, then saw someone else. "Mike?"

"You replaced the bulb, Eddy!" Double D pointed as Ed let Eddy back down on the ground.

"So? The tree needed a light and I put it in, big whoop!" Eddy scoffed.

"Eddy, you did something nice," Mike explained to him. "You gave willingly of your heart without thought of your own gain! This is the gift of giving, Eddy! This is what the spirit of Christmas is all about! And I've never been more proud of you!"

"It is?" Eddy blinked. "Hey, that didn't hurt a bit... Actually feels kinda good, guys. 'Cuz Christmas ain't about what you find under the tree... It's about what you find in your heart!"

The cul-de-sac kids then came by. Mike smiled at them for coming as they joined all together.

"That tree glows as though it were touched by an angel!" Jimmy beamed.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Nazz agreed.

"Awesome, to say the least." Even Kevin thought so.

"Plank says that's one hot looking tomato!" Jonny jeered.

Suddenly, a big red bag fell from the sky filled with gift wrapped boxes, making all the kids look up suddenly. They looked up to see Jolly Old Saint Nick himself flying away on his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas!" the jolly old voice called.

"Santa...?" Eddy couldn't believe it.

"Take me with you!" Ed chased after the legend of holiday tradition. "Ed, you, Santa, we good!"

"Merry Christmas, Edwin Sampson!" Mike beamed, hanging the mistletoe over Eddy's head, then pulled his face for a big kiss, making the other kids clamor together.

Eddy blushed deeply and nearly melted while Mike just pulled back gently with a wry smile and blush in her cheeks. She then opened the bag and showed the glowing presents for everyone in the cul-de-sac.

"There's one for Jonny, and Plank, and Sarah to Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and me!" Mike smiled at the kids, then handed them their presents.

"Right on!" Jonny opened his present to see a stump from a log. "Look Plank, I think you and Eddy got lucky this year!" he smiled suavely.

"Radical!" Nazz took out a tube of sun tan lotion for next summer.

"Sarah, it's lovely!" Jimmy took out an Easy-Bake oven with a recipe book.

"This is the best present ever!" Sarah beamed as she got a rather fancy looking pink doll house that had a garage and almost every possible accessory in all the rooms. "Polly will love it! I wonder if there's a car in the garage..." she leaned in and gasped in shock as there was a huge, big, ugly lump of coal.

"Why, Sarah, is that a lump of coal?" Mike teased, making the younger girl angry.

"What's this?" Kevin noticed a book next to his bike helmet given to him.

The kids looked to see they had books too.

"They're song books," Mike noticed. "Let's sing carols together!"

"Alright!" Eddy beamed as he was given money from his grandfather.

Suddenly, there came three crowned figures.

"Can it be?" Double D looked in surprised shock. "Three kings who have traveled afar?"

The 'kings' entered and revealed to be the Kanker sisters bundled up with crowns on their heads.

"A babe in the manger, huh?" Lee grinned. "We come bearing gifts!"

"See? Mold!" May held out her present.

"I brought franks and cents!" Marie added, taking out weenies and a few pennies.

"And fur!" Lee finished.

"Uh, how nice of you..." Mike wasn't sure how to properly respond to that.

"Well, this certainly has the Christmas spirit." Double D replied.

"Now it's time for _our _gifts!" May grinned.

"Payback!" Marie grinned. "Christmas kisses all around!"

"We ain't talkin' on the cheeks either!" Lee finished.

Mike handed them all three pieces of paper. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"What's this?" Lee looked at it.

"Restraining orders," Mike answered with a smirk. "You three aren't allowed to come near the Ed's until NEXT Christmas."

The Kanker sisters looked at each other in dismay and mumbled among each others.

"You're lucky that our Mom can't afford to go back to jail for our sake!" Lee stormed off.

"I oughta wrestle you into a pile drive!" Marie sneered at Mike, going off.

"Yeah!" May added, then went with her sisters.

"So, carols?" Mike turned to the other kids.

The kids all joined together to sing We Wish You a Merry Christmas until they would go home until the next morning.


	11. Truth or Ed

It was recess time in Peach Creek Junior High School. Kevin had a basketball and was looking and Rolf stood next to him to pick players for their teams. However, Mike was sitting on a bench near the grass with Nazz who had nail polish and was applying the color on the tomboy's nails.

"You see, manicures aren't only pretty, but they're healthy for you," Nazz told her, smiling. "My mom and aunt get them all the time. Sometimes my dad goes with them and they're actually healthy for your nails and prevent anything irritating or gunky."

"Wow, Nazz, that's actually smart of you." Mike smiled at the girl, not seeming to mind this 'beauty treatment'.

"What're friends for?" Nazz smiled.

Mike glanced at her. "We're friends?"

"Well, sure!" Nazz beamed. "Why wouldn't we be? I've always liked you, Mike. You're cool... But, did your parents want a boy when you were born?"

Mike assumed she might have been referring to her name. "Oh, no, I've been going by Mike since after kindergarten, my old friends Max and Melissa couldn't say 'Michelene' and it came out as Mike, so it's stuck with me ever since."

"Michelene, that's an interesting name." Nazz smiled, but didn't dare laugh at it.

"I think it was the name of a great-grandmother or something..." Mike shrugged, then blew on her nails to dry them before recess would be over.

"My parents named me after a David Bowie song." Nazz giggled.

Mike shrugged, but smiled. She had to admit, Nazz really wasn't all that bad for a cul-de-sac kid. Sure Nazz was a little dim here and there, but she really wasn't that bad. Not to mention that Nazz tries not to be rude about it, but she also isn't keen on Ed's sister, Sarah.

Kevin came to the girls. "Ladies..."

"Hey, Kev!" Nazz greeted.

Mike rolled her eyes. "Hey, Kevin..."

"You girls wanna play basketball?" Kevin took out his ball.

Mike and Nazz exchanged glances to each other.

"I haven't played in a long time." Mike looked back with a smile.

"Let's see what ya got then." Kevin chuckled.

A whistle was blown after Kevin and Rolf chose their teammates to play. Mike was proved to be a truly worthy opponent against Rolf's teammate, Plank. Eddy wanted to play too, but he had a bad run of luck about being picked last and not able to be picked properly. Eddy left eventually and Mike allowed Kevin's team to win in the end.

"Not bad, Masculine Named Girl," Rolf wiped his forehead. "Rolf has never met a greater match than milking Beatrice during harvest season."

"Good game, Rolf." Mike shook his hand, then immediately withdrew hers to blow on her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Mike smiled, then went to join the Ed's. "Hey guys, what's going on today?"<p>

"Oh, Mike, good you're here," Double D smiled and held out a newspaper. "Brace yourselves, lady and gentlemen, for I have been elected by Journalists Club to act as the new editor of the Peach Creek Junior High Tattler!" he gave the paper to Mike since she probably has never seen it.

"Wow, that's great, Double D!" Mike voiced her support.

"Oh, I know," Double D grew sheepish and proud of himself. "I was speechless as well. Perhaps you'd like to assist me in this good cause?"

"Get real!" Eddy swiped the paper and balled it up. "I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week!" he stormed off.

"Not today, Eddy, I'm flying solo!" Ed called out.

"How about you, Ed?" Double D came to the estranged boy. "Are you ready to take that first step into the exciting world of journalism?"

"As long as I don't get any on my shoes, Double D, my mom has got new carpets." Ed stated.

"Mike?" Double D asked the girl.

"Sure, I always wanted to work on the school paper, makes me feel like one of those snappy ace reporters on TV." Mike sounded excited.

"Superb, now let's try to convince Eddy, follow me, you two." Double D walked ahead as the bell rang to summon the kids inside back to classes. "Ed, I'll supply you with the newspapers, and Mike, you can have the collection box."

"Stop the presses!" Eddy instantly came to his three friends. "Collection? Like in cash? Where do I sign, oh, pal of mine?"

"You know this can't end well." Mike looked up to Double D.

* * *

><p>The school press room was empty except for Mike and the Ed's. Double D was on a type-writer, Eddy was watching the press, and Mike was sitting in a chair, folding paper airplanes and throwing them. Double D took some paper from Eddy then continued his work while Ed was out strolling the hallways for stories to report in the paper. The doorknob was being turned left and right over and over, then Eddy finally decided to open it, revealing it was Ed with his story.<p>

"Extra, Extra!" Ed called like an old-fashioned news boy. "Kids pelt Ed with can't sell school papers! Not a one!"

"Well, darn, what's wrong?" Mike looked over in dismay.

Eddy pulled the paper out and read the headline. "'Jimmy Makes Shortcake'? I wouldn't line a birdcage with this bunk!"

Double D disagreed. "I'll have you know, Jimmy's shortcakes are the best I've-"

Eddy hit him in the face with his paper. "Where's the scandal? That's what sells papers!"

"Now you're talking!" Mike had to agree, that sounded better than regular stories throughout the school.

"Yep, because sandals are baked fresh daily, Double D." Ed added, taking out a flip-flop.

"Ignore him," Eddy nudged Double D with Mike on his side. "Just stick to the script."

"Fine, I'll admit the last few editions have been somewhat lacking." Double D stated as he saw articles about the past three issues about Mrs. Smith receiving a fresh apple, photocopier repaired, and photocopier still good working order. "But that's all about to change, guys! My sources tell me that the Knitting Club is attempting to darn the World's Largest Doily!"

Eddy and Mike exchanged annoyed glances at each other, then looked back to Double D as he went off.

"Wow, that's the scoop of a lifetime, Double D!" Eddy called, sarcastically. "You better hustle on over there before their arteries harden!"

Double D gave Mike and Eddy press hats, and went to do just that.

"Arteries?" Ed spoke up. "Touch the artery! Touch the artery!"

Eddy slammed the door as Ed ran into it. "Say cheese!"

Mike took a picture of Ed's head, having a wicked smile.

"Forget him," Eddy continued. "Come on, you two, we're gonna turn this rag into a world-class money machine! The Eddy way."

"We're also gonna get back at those rotten kids for what they've done to you three for years!" Mike had heard so much about what the Ed's had been through before she moved into town herself.

* * *

><p>In the press room, Eddy and Mike were making the paper their way. Normally Mike speaks up for morality for Eddy in a way that doesn't hurt his brain or aggravate him like Double D, but he had to agree with Eddy on this scheme. Just so long as she doesn't get in horrible trouble with the principal.<p>

Ed came to the two with the front page of the paper on the back of his head. "It says: 'M_iniature mutants have colonized Ed's head, and are mining bubblegum from his skull._' Cool! These Bauble and Boopy Babble sure are the smart kids!"

"It's Bobby and Barbie Blabby, idiot!" Eddy yelled at him, throwing books into the ceiling fan.

"Tabloid reporters extraordinaire." Mike added rather smugly.

"Yep, we got the dirtiest dishes this side of dirty dishdom," Eddy grinned. "Let's see what we got here," he took out three random strips of paper each with one word to attach to the bulletin board. "Fork. Boy. Created... Ed, Mike, I got tomorrow's headline!"

"I can see it now," Mike sounded spunky like a female ace reporter, she even had a hat on with a P inside for press. "Fork Boy created in cooking class!"

"Meatballs jabbed as teachers run for napkins!" Eddy added. "I like that..."

Mike and Eddy shook each other's hands, then looked to see Ed.

"You still here?" Eddy looked at him, then pushed him into the hallway. "Get out there and make us some cash, Paperboy!"

"A boy, and I'm a goin', Baby and Belly Boo-bah!" Ed saluted, then went off to spread the word in Peach Creek Junior High's halls.

"That's Bobby and Barbie Blabby!" Mike and Eddy yelled, then slammed the door.

* * *

><p>A while later, soon enough all the students had bought the paper which was a lot more than anyone would think they were. More papers were being printed by Mike as Eddy was really feeling greedier than he had ever been in all his life.<p>

"Extra, Extra!" Ed called, showing his filled press cap. "We're swimming in the press pool!"

"Look at all this moolah!" Eddy grinned. "Just think, guys, we'll double it, no, triple it, with these stories Mike and I just made up!"

Double D came in. "Well, that lead went nowhere... Seems there is no knitting club, lack of interest..."

"Forget the knitting club, check out the dough I raked in!" Eddy showed Double D the money collected.

"Isn't it great?" Mike laughed, feeling great and greedy as Eddy.

"I raked too." Ed stated.

"My word!" Double D sounded proud. "Thank you, thank you, lady and gentlemen! The coffers of the Students' Fund will be greatly enriched by this week's turnover!"

"Student Fund?" Mike and Eddy suddenly paled.

"Why, yes," Double D replied, carrying the hat away. "The newspaper is a non-profit organization. All profits due to the school."

"Like heck they are!" Eddy grabbed the hat back. "This money's mine and Mike's!"

Kevin suddenly came in and kicked the door open, very steamed. "Who's this Bobby and Barbie Blabby guys?"

"Hello, loyal readers!" Ed called out.

Kevin grabbed Double D and held him over the printing press. "Better spill the beans, Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!"

Mike gulped, she began to feel instantly guilty and to accept the consequences of her actions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Double D said in defense to the school bully.

Kevin showed him the paper in anger. "Who wrote this stuff!?"

"_Miniature aliens? Hairy legs? Miniature cities and...spandex bicycle shorts?_ Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" Double D read, then looked to the people he trusted to be in the paper for him due to his absence. Eddy was sneaking to the door with the hat clamped on his head. "Eddy, Mike? Care to explain?"

"What? Uhh... Couldn't tell ya, sound like jerks, right, Mike?" Eddy grew frantic.

Mike sighed and came between Kevin and Double D. "Guys, I have a confession to make..."

"No, Mike!" Eddy yelled, running toward her. Suddenly, the hat fell off and a bunch of the coins spilled out in a heap around them.

"You dropped your loot, Bippy and Bizzy Boo-Boo." Ed replied.

"**IT'S BOBBY AND BARBIE BLABBY, GET IT RIGHT!**" Eddy yelled to him, then suddenly cupped his mouth. "Oops..."

"I'm sorry, Kevin and Double D," Mike slowly shut her eyes and her pigtails seemed to even droop in shame. "We just wanted to make the school a little more interesting..."

"Michelene Mavinsky, I'm very disappointed in you!" Double D sounded cross. "I'm afraid I'll have to contact the principal and your parents."

"Yes, Double D, I understand..." Mike droned.

Double D's expression softened. "Oh, dear... Perhaps the guilt of having this large weight on your shoulders is punishment enough."

"I feel really crummy." Mike admitted.

Double D patted her head. "Well, okay... I'll be sure the principal doesn't give you and Eddy a harsh punishment and persuade him to not call your parents, or Mr. and Mrs. Sampson about this."

"Thanks, Double D..." Mike murmured.

* * *

><p>Eddy was beaten up by Kevin for the consequences of making fake stories about the kids in school, and Mike was beside him. They were together, Mike had yarn around her hands as Eddy was knitting.<p>

"Bobby and Barbie Blabby were fakes, buddy!" Jonny beamed to Plank. "It says the knitting club formed with only two members!"

"Extra, Extra!" Ed called. "Eddy and Mike are forced to knit the world's largest doily!"

Eddy made a threatening look to Ed.

"Hurt him, and I'll get Lee Kanker in here to help you..." Mike glared at him.

Eddy gulped and went back to work. Mike was really scary when she wanted to be.

"Mr. Eddy, Miss Mike," Double D came like an interviewer to his friends. "Any pointers to share with your readers on your newfound extracurricular mortification?"

"Get lost." Mike and Eddy scowled.

"Eddy and Mike demand concentration as they dote on distinguished doily. Sounds like a front-pager." Double D reported.

"Smells like a back pager." Ed added.

"I hate doilies." Eddy murmured.

"I should've stayed on the island." Mike muttered as the principal was giving them both the stink eye.


	12. Pick an Ed

In Peach Creek Junior High, there was an explosion in Mr. Cathro's classroom. The students all left with Mike and the Ed's coming out slowly.

"Why, Eddy?" Double D sighed. "Why, I ask you. Another detention for you, Mike, and I! It's all fun and games until academic grades fall, mister!"

"I'm getting sick of going to a new school and spending every other week in the library writing a thousand paged essay about the consequences of my actions!" Mike drenched her pigtail.

"Ah, lighten up," Eddy said to the two of them. "It builds character, guys! Did you see how big that vein on the teacher's head got when he started yelling?"

Ed finally came as Double D, Eddy, and Mike were going downstairs.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny." Mike had to admit, she even started laughing.

"Man, I thought he was gonna bust." Eddy laughed.

"The teacher had every right to be upset, you two," Double D waved his detention slip. "Why, just the electrical rewiring of that classroom alone will take weeks!"

"Aw, come on, Double D," Mike tried to ease him. "Mr. Cathro nearly exploded! I bet he cracks into the night and checks into early retirement."

"And did you see the look on Ed's face?" Ed had caught up with his friends, joining in the conversation. "I almost wet my eyebrow, guys! Chump here sure knows funny, guys!"

The friends all laughed together. However, Eddy had stopped as he realized what Ed had just said. Did Ed just call him a chump?

"Who you callin' chump?" Eddy glared at him.

Ed took Eddy over to the water fountain upstairs which made Double D and Mike follow him. There was graffiti on it.

"Dang, I thought I left vandalized school property back in the Bronx." Mike scoffed.

"Look!" Ed read to Eddy what it said. "'Eddy is a no-neck chump'. Can I have your autograph?"

Eddy kicked him in anger.

"Good lord!" Double D grew horrified. "Who in their right mind would deface a sanctum of education?"

"Kids from the Bronx..." Mike deadpanned.

"Someone who's out to ruin my good name, that's who!" Eddy grew frantic. "A smear campaign, I tell ya!"

"Oh, come now, Eddy, this is in no way a greater scheme to ruin your reputation," Double D tried to be reasonable. "Why, I think you've done a good job of that on your own."

"Mike, I'm gonna do what you did back in New York, come with me." Eddy said, walking to the school lost in found.

"You're gonna become a foreign exchange student?" Mike asked, following the boy.

"No, no, no!" Eddy grunted.

* * *

><p>Mike and Eddy were now in the school lost and found. Double D had already arranged it and he was not pleased with the ransacking. Mike stood aside, allowing Eddy to do what he wanted to do.<p>

"What in Heaven's name is he doing!?" Double D cried. "Fliching from the lost and found? Has this whole school gone mad!?"

"Becoming a new kid in school," Mike looked up to him. "Apparently it's a good way to get out of reputation you had in your old school to move into a new one. Though, I don't know how he's gonna get his parents to move away from this place."

"Yeah, No-Neck Chump Eddy's has a plan!" Ed grinned.

Eddy shoved Ed against the wall. "Hey, Mike, gimme a hand here!"

Mike sighed and walked over to him. "I don't know who wrote that about you, but I got a hunch."

"Why not just report them to the school authorities?" Double D suggested the smart way out of this.

"Too easy!" Eddy argued. "I agree with what Mike said, but I'm going incognito, Sockhead. With a super disguise, I'll create an alter-ego that will allow me to schmooze and mingle among the rats without 'em knowing it's me! And then, when I find out who did it, BAM!" he then pushed Double D, Ed, and Mike out the door and shut it. "No peeking!"

"Well, he certainly has the ego." Double D spoke up.

"A painful one that's for sure," Mike agreed. "You ever have one of those days, Ed?"

"Every day of my life, Mike." Ed replied.

The lost and found door crept open, making Mike, Double D, and Ed step aside. There came out Eddy with a brand new look. He wore a flock of curly dark brunette hair that looked like the hat of a British Royal Guard, a light gray short-sleeved shirt with green longer sleeves underneath, a red stripe across his shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. Mike snorted, then laughed out loud, pointing and walked off without a comment about Eddy's new look.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get a chance to see Eddy again, I was laughing too hard..." Mike said as it was recess and she remembered something going on outside.<p>

Rolf was sitting on the bleachers as he was reading a failed test he had just gotten back and got his pet goat Victor to eat it.

"Mike, there you are!" Kevin called.

"Yeah," Mike smiled, then grew determined. "Ready to go down? 'Cuz I'm about to take you back to school!"

"I'm taking _you _back to elementary school!" Kevin argued.

"I'm taking _you _back to _nursery _school!" Mike taunted.

"Ooooohhh!" the other kids thought that was a very clever comeback.

"Alright, are we gonna play or burn each other?" Kevin had enough right then.

"Whatever we do, you're gonna lose worse!" Mike laughed as she clutched the pigskin.

The kids, Kevin, and Mike ran around as they had their football game. Kevin had the ball next and threw it against the 'new kid' in school as he came outside to join the others.

"Dude, good hands!" Kevin ran to him with Mike who had already recognized him, but decided to play along for his sake. "C'mon, we need a receiver, man!"

The new student looked confused. "Me? A receiver?"

"You must be new, dude, the name's Kevin," the biker boy held out his fist, making the new boy cower, but then he stood back up to fist bump with him.

"My name's Carl. I'm from Ecuador." the new boy said.

"Hi, Carl, nice to meet you." Mike giggled, treating Eddy like he was a legitimate new kid in school.

"My name's Jonny!" the odd boy came up suddenly. "And this here's my buddy, Plank! We're playing hockey, and you can be the shortstop!" He danced around.

Kevin pulled Carl away. "Don't listen to Clueless, Carl."

"Hi, I'm Mike." the ex new kid greeted.

"Her real name's Michelene..." Jonny leaned in, smirking.

Mike darted her eyes at him. "QUIET!"

"So, you good for some extra yards after the catch, bro?" Kevin invited Carl.

"Plank says we need to break the new kid in!" Jonny suggested.

"Right." Kevin agreed.

"Dogpile on the new kid!" Mike couldn't help but yell out, then pounced onto him with Kevin and Jonny.

Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz even jumped onto him.

"Pile on the new kid!" Sarah laughed.

"Here I come, sucka's!" Jimmy taunted.

"Did you hear my back crack?" Jonny laughed.

"Isn't this fun?" Nazz giggled as she was next to her best friend, Mike. "Hi, I'm Nazz, what's your name?"

Carl grew nervous and almost forgot his name. "I'm Carl..."

"People!" Ed yanked the grass from under the kids, making them fly up and fall back on the ground. "I have lost my Eddy. Trip over him you might, as he is short, and squirrels like to pelt him with nuts!" he handed them fliers.

"Aw, Ed, I'm sure he'll be back soon..." Mike assured him.

"My wish has come true, Sarah!" Jimmy beamed. "Eddy's disappeared!"

"Good riddance." Sarah scoffed.

"So, Kevin," Carl came to the jock's side. "Who is this good-looking Eddy kid anyway?"

"Don't sweat it, Carl, something you'll never be," Kevin smirked. "A DORK!"

"Thanks, guy." Carl sounded pleased.

Mike felt sick to her stomach about Kevin being nice to Eddy. True, she didn't like Kevin's usual behavior towards her best guy friend, but this was just sickening.

"Watch me, Carl!" Jonny called out. "One potato, two potato, three potato, four!" He hit Kevin over the head with the ball. "It's a home run, buddy!"

Kevin roared. "Carl, Mike, help me lump this guy!" he called out as he chased Jonny.

"Carl?" Mike asked him.

"What? It's a cool name!" Eddy defended once it was just the two of them.

"Well, _Carl_," Double D came between them. "Have you found this perpetrator of your smear campaign yet?"

"Double D!" Eddy whispered. "Something's really messed up here! They're all being nice! Too nice! Feels like they're setting me up for something! Just like when Mike first moved in!"

"Because they don't know you!" Mike said in defense. "It's called 'acceptance'. Unlike Eddy, Carl has done nothing to ostracize himself from the group dynamic!"

"Yes, Carl has a clean slate if you will." Double D added.

"No foolin'?" Eddy sounded relieved.

Ed bumped Double D out-of-the-way, handing the 'new kid' a flyer. "Have you seen Eddy? His turn-ons are full-length mirrors, greasy hair products, and yelling. **LOTS OF YELLING!**"

Eddy looked at the paper and tossed the paper away. "Looks like a loser to me."

"But that loser is you, Eddy." Mike smirked.

"Not anymore, girly," Eddy laughed. "That dork's hit the trail. From now on, it's the good life with Carl, kid. That's me, nice guy!"

"And a total Mary Sue." Mike muttered.

"But Eddy, THERE IS NO CARL!" Double D yelled out. Sometimes he had to question his friendship with Eddy.

"Whoa, Carlster," Kevin came over. "You know these two dorks?"

Eddy became Carl again, very worried about his new reputation. If the kids still sort of liked Mike even though she was friends with the Ed's more, what would they think of him now as the nice new kid who was cool with everyone? "Not likely, friend. I wouldn't hang with these washouts if they were the last two dorks on Earth!"

"Right on!" Kevin laughed. "You're awesome, man! Sorry, Mike, you can't be cool with us anymore since Carl is one of us and doesn't like those dorks!"

"Fine by me, I never wanted to be your friends anyway!" Mike yelled as they went off with Carl.

"Well, I never!" Double D grew angry. "Of all the no good Ed! Eddy's tossed us aside to the shallow allure of the in crowd who has rejected Mike!"

"I miss my Eddy, guys!" Ed grew tearful.

"Worry not, dear Ed, I have a suspicion Eddy will be back sooner than he thinks." Double D declared.

"Ya got a plan?" Mike asked him.

"Indeed I do, would you like to help?" Double D asked.

"'Carl' left with those clowns and they got rid of me, I'll do _anything_!" Mike agreed.

* * *

><p>Sometime before class, Double D and Mike were at the water fountain with Eddy's name on it. Mike had written Carl's name in place.<p>

"So, who put Eddy's name here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know honestly, but I'm going to report them once Eddy puts this manner to rest." Double D replied.

The two nodded with each other.

"Ooh, here comes the gang!" Mike heard Kevin's voice.

Double D and Mike ran off to hide behind the lockers until 'Carl' would come with his new friends. Eddy had gotten a drink from the water fountain and saw the display which made him run away from his new friends, though they weren't laughing at him this time. They were a little disappointed their friend had disappeared from them.

"I'm going to comfort Ed, coming, Mike?" Double D asked the pigtailed one.

"Nah, I have a feeling I should stay here until Eddy cracks." Mike replied.

Double D waved at her, then went away. Mike then kept a sharp eye on the cul-de-sac kids as Eddy was away. He was most likely coming up with another alter ego to get along with everyone without seeing through his ruse.

Eddy came back from the hallways with hidden stilts in his pants, an eyepatch over his eye, a beret and a scarf wrapped around his neck. "Hi, kids! I'm fresh to this school! I'm Hugo, wazzup?"

Mike was quick enough to replace the name and quickly go back behind the lockers without being noticed. She didn't know how she did that. She didn't have superpowers. Or did she?

"Huh? Hugo!?" Eddy was in dismay and disappeared again, now coming in a brown wig in a ponytail tied with a sock, big red lips, a green dress, not-matching heeled pumps, and a balloon up his dress. "That Hugo, what a no-neck chump. I'm Suzette, I just started here!" he spoke in a Valley girl accent.

Mike didn't move from her spot, as she had a strong gut feeling that she wouldn't have to this time.

"Man, what's with all the new kids?" Kevin couldn't help but ask.

"Kinda nice," Nazz smiled friendly. "The more the merrier!"

"I bet they're gonna take over and get us expelled!" Jonny sounded paranoid.

"What do you think, Sarah?" Jimmy asked, seeming to fall for Jonny's wording again.

"Jonny's an idiot, Jimmy." Sarah scoffed.

"Say, who's awesome handwriting is this?" 'Suzette' looked at the wall as Plank slid under the dress to look up it and smell something fishy. "It's so smart and neat-o! I bet it was the cute guy in the red hat!"

Kevin threw the football into Eddy's face, making him slide right out of the dress. "Nice to meet you, Dork-ette," he took the football back. "Man, you're so desperate!"

The kids except Mike laughed. The bell then rang and they walked away, leaving Eddy alone in his underwear.

"Oh yeah? You think I care? Who needs ya! Go on, write what you want! I'm bulletproof, baby!" Eddy yelled at them.

"I'd normally care for your downfalls, but you kinda had this coming." Mike muttered.

"Trouble in paradise, Eddy?" Double D came, looking a bit smug. "Or should I say Carl? Hugo? Or is it Suzette?" he giggled.

Mike rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Come on, Eddy, let's get you home before your mom flips out." She took Eddy's hand and she told Ed she was going to take care of him, sending him away.

* * *

><p>At the Sampson house, Mike put Eddy inside and allowed him to get dressed.<p>

"So, what did we learn?" Mike asked, standing outside Eddy's brother's bedroom door.

"You and Double D were right," Eddy came out in his clothes. "And I was wrong."

"One more time please." Mike teased.

"You're a pain when you're right!" Eddy scoffed at her as she stood with her eyes shut and arms folded.

"I'm a woman, I love being right." Mike laughed a bit.


	13. The Good, The Bad, and The Ed

Around the cul-de-sac, Fall is in full bloom and the kids around are doing their chores. Mike is raking the leaves around the house and collecting them into bags for her parents. Suddenly, a bugle that was being poorly blown was heard. The Urban Rangers were shown and coming into town.

"Rangers, halt!" Rolf called as a table was set down. "The Rangers will now entice you with their discipline and derring-do!"

"Oh, guys, it's okay, I got-" Mike calmly declined them, but the Urban Rangers had raked up the leaves in the neighborhood, washed the windows, and cleaned the gutters. "It... Wow! That wasn't too bad!"

Mike and the other kids cheered for the Urban Rangers. Mike smiled, then she heard negativity and turned to see in not much surprise it had come from Eddy.

"Are they fancy or what?" Ed sounded pleased.

Eddy blew a raspberry. "Urban Losers."

Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank had set up their sign-up booth to join the Rangers.

"Come join the Urban Rangers and become the master of the mundane!" Rolf called, which got Mike's attention. "Get duties, earn badges, impress your relatives! Umm... What does Masculine Named Girl think she is doing?"

"Signing up...?" Mike asked as she was filling out a form.

Rolf swiped the clipboard away from her with an apologetic smile. "Rolf has forgotten to inform Masculine Named Girl who is new to our cul-de-sac ways. Urban Rangers have specific rules."

"Such as?" Mike asked.

"Like Rolf said, earning badges, getting duties, impressing relatives, and must be a male in order to join!" Rolf explained.

Mike felt her stomach turn in fury. "Are you saying I can't join because I'm a _girl_?"

"Yes, does Masculine Named Girl now understand?" Rolf asked, smiling, not aware of the danger he was in for rejecting Mike on a sexist account.

The kids laughed hard as Mike's cheeks turned red. Mike was then very, very angry and clenched her teeth to Rolf. "Yeah? Well, I challenge you for the hardest badge you got! Let's make a deal, if I win, then you let me become an Urban Ranger! If you win..." Mike then lowered her head in deep lowness and sacrifice for her dignity and reputation. "I'll go with you to your summer vacation to see your grandparents in... Whatever part in Europe you're from."

"Holy mackerel!" Jimmy gasped. "Is she talking about the... the..."

Rolf had fear in his eyes. "Hairy Chest of Resilience badge?"

"Nobody's earned that badge in over 50 years!" Jonny cried.

"A badge that has trampled the eggplants of many a brave hopeful who have tried to obtain it!" Rolf panicked.

Eddy was surprised of all the times Mike stood up for him and herself, but decided to help her out and had a dark smirk.

"Ya smell that, guys?" Mike came to the Ed's with an evil smile. "Smells like a chicken!"

"Bawk!" Eddy flapped his arms.

"A chicken, Mike?" Ed got excited.

"Yep, a big, 'urban-free-ranger' chicken!" Eddy laughed. "I got a badge for you, chicken! How 'bout the 'Go Home and Lay an Egg' badge?"

"Enough!" Rolf screamed. "Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf! You know not where you tread, Masculine Named Girl! Urban Rangers!" he summoned Jonny and Jimmy.

Jonny and Jimmy hauled a very big book.

"Follow the chicken, follow the chicken, follow the chicken!" Ed said with glee.

"Mike," Double D followed the others for the big match between her and Rolf. "According to my calculations, taking in mass and height and sheer scope of body hair, and being a female, Rolf surpasses you in every category!" he took out a sheet of statistics.

"Come on, Double D," Eddy turned to him. "You're not gonna let a bunch of Urban Dweebs push Mike around, are ya?"

* * *

><p>The other neighbor kids came together to witness this. They were all in a construction site and the Urban Rangers flag was being raised. The others sat on a stack of wood, ready to enjoy the show.<p>

"Hear ye, Hear ye!" Jimmy called. "You brave man and woman are about to embark on a series of tests!" he flipped open a book. "Ordained by the Grand Poobah of the International Urban Rangerhood! Make your way to the Circle of Supremacy!"

Jonny drew a ring around Mike and Rolf.

"Stinks to be you, huh, Pigtails?" Kevin taunted. "I was gonna have you be my girlfriend too."

"What!?" Nazz glared at him.

"You wish!" Eddy scoffed to Kevin.

"The competitors must endure without a murmur, a mumble, or a mutter of grief in order to earn the coveted 'Hairy Chest of Resilience' badge," Jimmy proclaimed. "The first test..."

"The Wax of Wailing!" Jonny called out.

"Assistants Ed and Double D," Jimmy turned to them. "Liberally apply the wax to Mike's leg, and apply the leather strap, and await my signal."

"Wacky!" Ed laughed as he and Double D followed instructions.

"You still have time to renege, Mike." Double D reminded her.

"I'll be fine, guys, really, I feel stronger than I had ever been last year before I moved into Peach Creek." Mike stated simply.

"Are we ready?" Jimmy looked over.

Mike gave him a thumb's up. "Let's do it!"

Jimmy blew the whistle. Jonny was doing what the Ed's were doing, only with Rolf and Jonny ripped the strap off Rolf's leg, making it swell up, which also made Rolf stand with his arms folded and a small tear came from his eye.

"He let out a tear, I saw it!" Mike pointed.

Jonny looked and now could see it since Mike pointed it out. "Hey, she's right!"

"Moving on!" Rolf yelled to ignore them.

"And this little piggy went to market!" Ed called, ripping off the strap and Mike didn't even flinch.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Mike said to Ed.

Double D was shocked. "Mike, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mike said to him, shrugging her arms. "When's Ed gonna take that thing off for me?" She then looked down to see Ed already had. "Oh... Cool..."

"Don't you see, Double D?" Eddy came to them as the kids and the rangers moved onto the next area. "Mike's gonna beat them at their own game and everybody will see what phonies they are when she's wearin' that dumb badge!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was now inside a house.<p>

"Gentlemen!" Jimmy called. "The second test is..."

"The Bumping of the Funny Bone!" Jonny added.

"Oh, dear..." Double D moaned as Eddy tied Mike to a chair.

"Gather your fortitude, Ranger Jonny!" Rolf ordered.

The whistle was then blown.

"Quack!" Ed 'quacked'.

Ed and Jonny were turning the chairs that had Mike and Rolf in, jamming their elbows against a filing cabinet over and over. Rolf looked stoic as always while Mike only yawned and looked bored, despite getting serious injuries today.

"Don't make Rolf come up there, Woodboy!" Rolf growled. "Faster, faster, I say!"

The turning grew quicker, but still it went on. It went on long enough for Rolf to be in pain. Mike let out a gasp, then started laughing. She found this ticklish now. The challenge then ended and Double D and Eddy untied Mike.

"That tickles!" Mike laughed out loud.

Double D had to wonder how well Mike was handling all these painful impacts given on her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now in the woods and were in front of thorn bushes.<p>

"For the third test, wearing only your birthday suits, you must crawl though..." Jimmy explained once again.

"The Bramble Bush of Bellyache!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Birthday suit?" Double D and Eddy flushed red for Mike.

"Nudge nudge, wink wink!" Ed said coyly.

"Enough!" Rolf crouched at the starting line. "The prickly maiden of the bramble awaits!"

The whistle was blown and Jimmy waved the flag. Rolf dashed away, his clothes slipping off as soon as he went off in a naked blur. Mike was going after him. Eddy blushed more than usual when he saw Mike than ever since she was butt naked now and going after Rolf. Rolf was badly battered as he came out of the bush and Mike came to the other side and came to the Ed's.

"Guys, can I have my clothes back now?" Mike asked.

The Ed's muttered a bit.

Mike glared at them. "Aw, forget you!" she grabbed her clothes and slid them on.

Eddy suddenly fainted in the middle of the ground.

"The greatest test must not yet be realized." Rolf said to Mike, Ed, Double D, and Eddy, then went off with the others.

* * *

><p>In the park, the kids were gathered again.<p>

"The next test is called!" Jimmy proclaimed.

"The Pendulum of Protest!" Jonny announced.

Rolf and Mike were both tied to the swing-set. On their sides, there were boulders. This was really going to hurt.

"As it is said in your country, 'let 'er rock'!" Rolf challenged Mike.

"Bring it on!" Mike sneered at him.

Ed started the thing which made the boulders hit Rolf and Mike repeatedly like Newton balls. After a few rounds, Rolf was in great agony and Mike appeared to be indestructible.

"Ranger Jimmy, make it cease!" Rolf cried out.

Jimmy did as told, blowing the whistle. He came to Mike and Rolf to free them. "You both have done well. With this last test, we'll determine who will receive the coveted 'Hairy Chest of Resilience' badge! Lady and gentleman, I give you-"

"The Tour of Tears!" Jonny announced.

There was this huge obstacle course now. Mike and Rolf were on diving boards and jumped off from a cliff with the kids watching. Rolf had dived swiftly while Mike was simply falling emotionlessly. The two fell into a water tank. Mike popped her head out, spitting the water, then continued to dive away and a train came by in the path. Rolf and Mike kept going, which allowed Jimmy and Jonny to change the tracks. Mike and Rolf were flying along and Mike landed on the couch, but Rolf hit the ground, going beneath it. Rolf climbed to be next to Mike now.

"Is it over?" Mike wondered, looking very hurt, but not feeling anymore pain.

"No." Rolf said, slightly afraid.

Jonny and Jimmy untied a rope which sent the sofa shooting them away like a large sling-shot.

"Catch you later, Mike!" Ed waved.

Double D, Eddy, Ed, Jimmy, and Jonny ran to the construction site as Mike and Rolf kept flying through the air. The two then landed in the center of a circle. The other kids cheered while Double D looked in sorrow. Mike was wide awake until Rolf passed out and Mike then did too.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mavinsky house...<strong>

"Aw, can I play with her, Double D?" Ed gushed.

"Ed, don't touch." Double D scolded.

"Get away from her, let her breathe!" Eddy yelled at them.

"Huh...?" Mike slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're at your house," Eddy said softly, taking her hand. "You were knocked out after that fall you and Rolf had."

"What a day... Thank goodness it's Saturday..." Mike held her head, feeling the bruises now.

"Look on the bright side, Mike, you won!" Double D cheered.

"I did...?" Mike was still a little out of it, so she didn't show any excitement she had.

"Yes, you passed out, one second after Rolf, so you won by default!" Double D explained, smiling.

"One whole second!" Eddy praised.

"Wow... That's cool..." Mike coughed a little, but smiled half-way.

"Rolf wanted you to have this." Double D handed the badge. "And thanks to you, Urban Rangers in this generation and more can have female members now."

"Thanks, guys, but I don't think I wanna be an Urban Ranger anymore," Mike smiled weakly. "Even the Girl Scouts have more edge than those bozos."

"Group hug!" Ed called, gathering them all in a hug.

Mike winced in pain, feeling the pain all over now and even her bones breaking. "Owch..."


	14. Run Ed Run

Mike woke up from her bedroom and dressed in her clothes. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and tied in the pigtails.

"Michelene, breakfast is ready!" a voice called.

"Coming, Mom!" Mike called back as she finished washing her face. "Oh, boy, today is a great day! The field trip to Peach Creek Jawbreaker factory! I love field trips," she slid down the banister to join her parents for the most important meal of the day. "It's like a taste of summer vacation in the middle of the year! Breaks from classes, spending the day out, having lunch that isn't scooped up by an old lady with a mustache!" she climbed into a chair and had a fork and knife out.

"Michelene, I hope your bag is ready to go, because the bus will be here around 7:45," Mrs. Mavinsky put a plate of toast, scrambled eggs, and an orange slice in front of her daughter. "I don't want you to be late, you'll be spending the whole day away from school in the factory!"

"Don't worry, Mom, this is gonna be the coolest!" Mike beamed as she quickly ate her breakfast.

"Don't eat too fast, Mike," Mr. Mavinsky chuckled. "I know you wanna stay healthy and meet your friends, but eating too fast can be dangerous."

"Oh, sorry..." Mike said apologetically, then slowed down her eating a bit.

"Now, Michelene, I know your teacher said you can take home some jawbreaker samples, but don't eat any before dinner now," Mrs. Mavinsky said a bit firmly. "I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"Oh, I won't, Mom, I would never." Mike said, sounding trustworthy, though her hand was behind her back and her fingers crossed.

"That's a good girl!" Mrs. Mavinsky smiled at her daughter.

Mike smiled back, then finished her breakfast and drank her freshly squeezed orange juice. She wiped her mouth and came out from the table and grabbed her backpack. "Well, I better go out to wait for the bus. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Mike!" Mr. Mavinsky waved.

"Goodbye, dear, have a good day!" Mrs. Mavinsky called back, smiling and waving.

"Definite guarantees!" Mike called, shutting the door behind her, putting her backpack on and went down the street to catch the bus. A random leaf came down as she walked. Mike then looked up on her way to the local school bus stop. "Huh?" she bent down, picking up the leaf.

"Hey, Mike!" a familiar voice called.

Mike looked up to see Jonny had gotten his head stuck between two branches in the tree. "Jonny, what're you doing up there?"

"It was Plank's idea!" Jonny yelled back. "Can ya help me out?"

Mike blinked at him and checked her watch to see it was 7:30. "Oh, I dunno..."

"Please, Mike, Plank and me don't wanna miss the field trip!" Jonny called to her.

"Uhh... Right... I'll call the fire department." Mike said, then continued to walk down the street.

Jonny smiled. "See, Plank? Mike _is _a true friend even if she hangs out with Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

* * *

><p>Mike came to the bus stop and came by Sarah and Jimmy. She had to wonder where the Ed's were. Especially Double D. She thought he would be the one to nag his friends to making it on time. Mike, Jimmy, and Sarah exchanged glances together, it felt like a three kids enter, one kid leaves type match. Mike wanted to see her friends and make sure they were okay, though, if she did that, she might not be able to make the field trip.<p>

"Mike..." Sarah and Jimmy nearly scowled.

"Frog Mouth and Diaper Wearer." Mike scowled back.

Sarah and Jimmy foamed at the mouth about Mike's comments and harsh nicknames toward them. Mike scowled back and stuck her tongue out. They were worse than Lu back on the island. Time passed quicker, as it seemed the school bus came then.

"7:45 already?" Mike asked herself.

Sarah and Jimmy grinned, dashing onto the bus, beating Mike to get the front seats as they would get into the jawbreaker factory before anyone else would. Mike yelled out, then charged after them. Sarah and Jimmy sat in separate seats to block the first two seats and stuck their tongues out at Mike. Mike then made it seem like she was leaving the bus and the doors closed.

"Mike...?" Sarah sounded surprised.

"Couldn't accept losin', I see." Jimmy laughed in victory.

Suddenly Mike's scream was heard through the bus roof emergency exit and she had squashed Jimmy underneath her.

"Hey, you can't do that to Jimmy!" Sarah yelled at her.

"No yelling on the bus!" the bus driver yelled as he started his engine.

Sarah growled, folding her arms.

"Sarah... She bruised my liver and spleen..." Jimmy mumbled from underneath Mike.

Mike smiled with her eyes shut, then looked to Sarah, sticking out her tongue. "Sorry, guys, but they don't give jawbreakers to pancakes!"

Sarah growled, definitely aggressive.

"I wonder where the Ed's are now..." Mike said to herself as the bus continued going along.

Suddenly, there came Eddy from the doors in the back of the bus. He was making his way to Sarah and Jimmy now. "Mike, you made it on the bus?"

"I was gonna wait for you, but I didn't wanna be late!" Mike defended, then continued to squish Jimmy as she saw him twitching.

"Makes sense, now shove over, brat!" Eddy tried to move Ed's little sister.

"This seat's mine!" Sarah hissed.

"Is that so?" Eddy smirked. "Oh, Mr. Bus Monitor?"

Ed walked over then, putting a frying pan on Sarah's head and a tennis racket over Mike's. "Have no fear, Ed is here, little ones! Here, protect yourselves under these force shields and-"

Eddy suddenly snapped back.

"Eddy!" Mike cried out in worry.

The driver seemed completely blind of anything going on around him and only focused on the road.

Sarah laughed. "Looks like those idiot Ed's are gonna miss the field trip!"

"If there was fighting allowed on the bus, you'd be in a full body cast until graduation!" Mike threatened.

Sarah scoffed, turning away with her arms folded and rolling her eyes. "As if! I'm way prettier and smarter than you'll ever be, Mike Mastinky!"

Mike growled, resisting the need to fight the bratty little girl. Soon enough, the bus stopped and the field trip came up. There was a man who nearly looked like Kevin greeted them.

"Hi, boys and girls!" the man greeted.

"You look familiar..." Mike squinted her eyes to him as she came off the bus first, Sarah was going to race her, but she looked too worried about Jimmy's state right now.

"Oh, you must be one of my son's friends," Mr. Barr smiled fondly to her. "He's talked about a pigtailed girl who was Eddy's girlfriend."

"Really now?" Mike folded her arms, though not angry.

"I guess I should take you along to the factory, come on in, everyone!" Mr. Barr walked inside his workplace.

Sarah got Jimmy back to normal and walked behind Mike to tour the Jawbreaker Factory.

* * *

><p>"Jawbreakers, or gobstoppers, are a popular type of hard candy," Mr. Barr narrated as he showed the kids around to see other people working on the candy that the cul-de-sac kids loved more than anything. "They are often in Canadian or American stores, such as the candy store I usually run during the summer. The term gobstopper derives from 'gob' which is slang in the United Kingdom and Ireland for 'mouth'."<p>

"Wow..." Mike never knew that. "Got any jujubombs?"

Mr. Barr chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry, that's for another candy factory tour, my dear. As you all know, jawbreakers are sucked, licked, or melted in the mouth, because they're too hard to bite. They usually color the inside of your mouth or your tongue."

"Yeah!" Sarah beamed, then showed her purple colored tongue.

Mike cringed. She never really noticed it before, but everyone she knew in Peach Creek had oddly colored mouths or tongues. Could it be from too many jawbreakers over the years?

Mr. Barr then took the kids to the candy making part of the tour.

"Jawbreakers are made slowly by fusing layers onto a core like a gumball," Mr. Barr continued. "They are traditionally made in large, heated, rotating pans and the candy takes several weeks to manufacture."

"Why so long?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, because the process of adding liquid and sugar has to be repeated to get that flavor you all know and love." Mr. Barr replied casually.

After a while, the tour ended.

"Now, kids, do you have anymore questions besides 'When do we get the free jawbreakers'?" Mr. Barr asked them as the bus was waiting outside for them.

Mike blinked and she looked around. Sarah and Jimmy were also silent.

"Well, okay," Mr. Barr chuckled, then opened the doors to the pre-made candy offered. "Take as many as you'd like, it's all free!"

Mike, Sarah, and Jimmy felt like they hit the jackpot. They all rushed inside and collected as much as they could. Mike was about to get a bunch, but decided not to be greedy as Sarah and Jimmy. Mike shoved one into her mouth for now, despite promising her mother not to eat any before dinner and collected three more.

* * *

><p>The bus dropped the kids off and Mike, Sarah, and Jimmy were on their way to see the Ed's.<p>

"I think I ate too many jawbreakers, Sarah..." Jimmy said sluggishly as he collected his stuffed animals also stuffed from the candy.

Sarah was shown to be very fat and sluggish too, having stuffed her face with far too many jawbreakers.

"Hey, guys." Mike greeted with her mouth full.

"Hey, how was the stupid field trip?" Eddy nearly huffed at her for going without him, Ed and Double D.

"I know you wanted me to wait for you, but you were taking forever..." Mike mumbled.

"Blame Ed! We missed the trip 'cuz Ed broke the stupid sky cuz Sarah told him the sky was falling!" Eddy yelled.

Mike turned sharply to Sarah. "Well, you deserve to blow up like a balloon then! It's called karma, Sarah, something you deserved for a LONG time!"

"I don't feel so good..." Sarah moaned, nearly gagging as her stomach is grumbling and she looks like she's about to throw up.

"Anyway, I got you all some." Mike showed the three jawbreakers she didn't eat.

"Oh, bless you, Mike!" Double D sounded pleased. "You're a true friend."

"Wow, Mike, I didn't think anyone would ever do that for me!" Eddy sounded joyous.

Ed would probably get his later as he was tending to Sarah who looked very sick and large.

"Run for it!" Mike yelled, running with Double D and Eddy behind a picket fence.

Sarah groaned, then she instantly threw up. Sarah was soon back to her normal size. Jimmy threw up from the candy and Sarah throwing up. It was very disgusting and the yard was all a disgusting yellow-green. Ed screamed and ran to join his friends.

"Ugh..." Sarah moaned.

"SAR-AH!" a sharp female voice was heard, there came a blonde woman.

"Mom!" Sarah sounded frightened.

"What have you done?" Mrs. Hill gestured to their yard which previously had a fresh garden of tulips and violets.

Sarah sniffled. "It was Ed and his friend, Mike, Mom! They made me sick on the field trip and made me throw up! Honest, Mom!"

Mrs. Hill folded her arms. "How could that be, young lady? They're nowhere in sight."

Sarah blinked, then looked to see only she and Jimmy were shown. "T-T-They were right here! Honest! Ask Jimmy!"

"Jimmy, what happened here?" Mrs. Hill asked the boy.

"It's all a blur... I'm so sick and dizzy..." Jimmy murmured sickly.

"Oh, poo..." Mrs. Hill put her hands to her face. "I better get you home, Jimmy... Sarah, you're going to clean up all this mess and do Ed's yard work chores until your father comes home from work!"

"But that's not fair!" Sarah cried.

"Not as unfair as letting your gone away older brother take the blame?" Mrs. Hill huffed as she took Jimmy's hand. "The very nerve!" she stormed off, passing the fence and house as she went to take the boy home and tell his parents what had happened.

"Was it wrong to have Ed's mother think Sarah was to blame?" Double D asked as Mike and Eddy ate their jawbreakers together.

"She kinda deserved it." Mike replied.

"Yeah, Sockhead." Eddy agreed.

"Jawbreaker good for Ed, guys!" Ed beamed.

Double D shrugged, then ate his own jawbreaker. "Oh, I had forgotten how good these taste..."

"You said a mouthful!" Mike gave a thumb's up.

Later that night...

"Hello, Mike?" Jonny was still stuck. "Fire department? Mom? Anyone!?"


	15. A Room With an Ed

**A/N: This is based on a request from ****_CMR Rosa_****. This is also a scrapped episode from Ed, Edd, n Eddy which was deleted from being made for some reason and I was asked to do a chapter based on it for this story. I figured why not? Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>"I like you, Polly Poo Poo, you're the best doll girl ever!" Jimmy said in a deep voice as he had his bunny teddy to play with on the floor of Sarah's bedroom.<p>

"And I love you, Mr. Num Num!" Sarah said in a girlier voice, playing with her prized dolly. "Now, I'll kiss you, and you'll turn into a handsome prince!"

Suddenly, there was ruckus laughter heard downstairs. Sarah and Jimmy deeply scowled.

"Your brother and his friends need to learn how to keep it down." Jimmy nearly snarled.

"It's cuz of that stupid basement, just cuz it has more room than this room means they can do a lot more!" Sarah huffed.

"Why doesn't Ed have his own room anyway?" Jimmy had to wonder.

"'Cuz when I was about to be born, Mom and Dad said they needed more room for my crib," Sarah sounded like she was bragging in her explanation. "So Ed moved to the basement and I got this room!"

Jimmy shivered about that, being thankful he was an only child.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Sarah had an idea. "We need more space in this room, don't we?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Jimmy agreed, seeing how small Sarah's bedroom was.

"Whatya say the next time Ed's out, we take over his room?" Sarah grinned deviously.

"Bring it, sister!" Jimmy grinned as evil, agreeing with his best friend.

The next day, Mrs. Mavinsky promised to make cheese sticks for Mike and the Ed's when the Ed's came over to watch some Action Guy with her for the first time. They never really watched it before she came around, in fact, they never really heard about it until Mike told them she loved it when she moved from New York. Mike and the Ed's ate their cheese sticks, unaware of what was going on in Ed's house.

"Okay guys, watch this, this is where Action Guy saves his pet dog Webster from the bad guys!" Mike pointed.

Eddy leaned forward, biting his lip. What happened on the screen next was indeed what Mike said would happen. Mike then laughed out loud as Action Guy punched the villain in the face. Eddy laughed too, agreeing with her, that was funny. Ed laughed too, probably only because Mike and Eddy were laughing. Double D didn't see the humor however.

"Cheese sticks?" Mrs. Mavinsky walked to her daughter and her friends with a cookie sheet filled with the fried and greasy goodness that was a cheese stick many often got at their local pizza shop.

"Alright, thanks Mom!" Mike took a few.

Ed took the most, Double D took a couple, and Eddy took as much as Mike. It was enough for them all to share. They continued to watch the show as they ate their snacks.

"This part always made my friend Melissa cry." Mike pointed.

Action Guy was now rescuing the flower princess from certain danger. However, the flower princess couldn't marry Action Guy because they were of different worlds and it wouldn't work out.

"I see why..." Double D said, sniffling a little and wiped his eyes.

Mike only looked at the screen blankly, showing she was too much of a tomboy to cry at this scene. It was a little sad to show that not only deathly lasers and being held captive by a dangerous villain could hurt a hero like Action Guy, but also a broken heart.

After the show, Mike set her friends to go and waved to them as they were going their separate ways home. "Bye, guys, see you at school tomorrow!" she called, waving.

"Good evening, Mike!" Double D called.

"Yeah, thanks, Mike, see you after school too!" Eddy called as he waved and went down the sidewalk.

Mike smiled as she waved to them, shut the door and went back inside. Mr. Mavinsky was now watching boring stock market television as Mike rolled her eyes and came in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." Mike greeted.

"Oh, hello, Mike," Mrs. Mavinsky greeted warmly. "Would you like to help me make dinner? I was thinking of doing breakfast, eggs, pancakes, and bacon."

"Sounds great!" Mike chirped. "I love it when you make breakfast for dinner!"

"Lovely, get the eggs for me, dear."

Mike nodded, then went to the fridge and took out the egg carton, setting it on the kitchen counter. She did this a lot at home and loved cooking with her mother whenever the time would call for it. Especially eggs. She was pretty good with her eggs and was also being given help from Eddy about making omelettes since cooking was the only good grade he had in school.

"Did you friends enjoy your show?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked as they let the food sit a little while before serving it.

"Yeah, it's weird, they never heard of Action Guy or watched it before I came around," Mike shrugged with a smile. "Oh, well, at least we got more in common."

"And what _do _you have in common with your boyfriends?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked with a warm smile.

"Just friends, Mom," Mike insisted before answering. "Well, Ed and I both like comic books, Double D and I are really doing good in school, and... I guess Eddy and I have that sense of adventure."

"I think your friend Eddy likes you."

"He does... I found out around Christmas..."

"Aw, that's nice." Mrs. Mavinsky beamed.

"Nothing weird happened, Mom, really!" Mike cried out, blushing.

"I won't say anything to your father." Mrs. Mavinsky chuckled.

Mike groaned, shaking her head at her mother.

* * *

><p>The next day after a class-filled day at Peach Creek Junior High, Mike had to call and change plans as she was given a ride home since Mrs. Mavinsky was on her way to a hair appointment and decided to take Mike home and run a few errands. And today was Friday, maybe tomorrow would be a good day to meet up with the guys. The next day, Mike did just that.<p>

"So, that's why I couldn't come over tomorrow, sorry we had to change our plans, guys." Mike said as she called up Double D and Eddy to meet up and hang out at Ed's.

"Mike, why'd you have to wake me up so early to remind me to hang out tomorrow?" Eddy mumbled.

"It's 2:00 PM, Eddy." Double D informed him.

"Oh." Eddy felt stupid now.

As they got to the Hill household, Ed was shown to be sitting alone outside the house looking bummed out over something. Ed brightened up as soon as he saw his friends and he let them go inside, showing hospitality that Double D had taught him.

"So, what're we doing at your place, Ed?" Mike asked.

"Mom got new video games for us to play with, about chickens, I LIKE CHICKENS, GUYS!" Ed gushed.

"Oh, boy," Eddy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, at least we get to play video games."

"I too would like to partake in this activity if it doesn't enhance dangerous behavior." Double D added.

"Uhh... Cool!" Mike smiled.

Mike and the Ed's took off their jackets, set their backpacks aside, and went downstairs to start the games. However, when they got there, it was all pink and girly with a bunch of little kid toys like stuffed animals and dollies lying around.

"What the heck is that!?" Mike blinked, her eyes burning from the pink fluffiness.

"MOVE IT!" Sarah was heard and she came down the stairs with giant bags of popcorn in her arms and going down the stairs to the basement.

"Sarah, what in the heck do ya think you're doin' to Ed's basement?" Eddy scoffed.

"Having a Pony Puff Princess marathon of course!" Sarah scoffed as she got the popcorn ready, then got beanbag chairs close to the television screen. "Now get outta my new playroom!"

"Playroom?" Double D asked. "Sarah, this isn't your-"

"EEEED, get you and your dumb friends out of here!" Sarah snarled. "Or I'll tell Mom!"

"No, no, Baby Sister, don't tell Mom!" Ed cried, then grabbed his friends to move them back upstairs. "Ed will be good and let Baby Sister watch Pony Puff Princess with friend Jimmy!" he then took out Jimmy and set him next to the girl and smiled.

"Yeesh, wonder would happen if I had a brother?" Mike asked herself.

Eddy scoffed. "_My _brother never did stuff like that for me."

"MOVE IT!" Sarah yelled as they got the top of the steps and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"I simply don't understand it," Double D was flabbergasted as they were in the kitchen table now. "How on Earth could Sarah had turned Ed's room into <em>her <em>playroom!"

"'Cuz she's an annoying little girl who gets whatever she wants." Mike deadpanned.

"We gotta get her out of there somehow!" Eddy slammed his fist into his open hand.

"But how?" Ed wondered. "Sarah will tell Mom if we're down there!"

"Oh, but Ed, your mother must have some kind of objection about your younger sister converting the room you sleep in as a playroom for her and her friend." Double D coaxed.

Mike had an idea. "Ed! What was one thing you hated about living in the basement?"

"Why hate it?" Ed asked her, then smiled. "Gravy baths, away from Mom and Dad awhile, Sarah and me havin' our own space!"

Mike shuddered to think what a gravy bath was. "Yeah... But... Didn't your mom make you do something there you didn't like? Isn't there the washing machine and dryer in the basement?"

Ed paused, then smiled. "Uh-huh! Mom told me to do the laundry for her or she would tell Dad!"

"That's it!" Mike snapped her fingers.

"Ed!" a voice called that was like Sarah if she were higher pitched in voice. "Do the laundry or I'll tell Dad!"

"Right, there's Mom, I'm comin', Mom!" Ed went to go after her.

"Wait a second!" Eddy held Ed back. "Mike might be onto somethin'!"

Mike blushed, smiling. "What do you think we should do, Eddy?"

"Hey, Ed's Mom!" Eddy called loudly. "Sarah said she wants to live in the basement now!"

"Oh, okay!" Mrs. Hill called back, then footsteps were heard and there was a door creaking open and a small thud. "Sarah, do the laundry for me or I'll tell Dad!"

"What!?" Sarah looked at her mother, a little outraged.

"Don't talk back to _me_, Sarah," Mrs. Hill had her hands on her hips. "You wanna live in the basement now, you do the laundry from now on and I tell your father I did it!"

"That's so not cool or fair!" Sarah now sees where she got her nature from.

"Sarah, in this house, we have rules and we have family, now if you're going to stay in the basement, you and Jimmy are _both _going to live by mine and your father's rules!" Mrs. Hill set the basket down in between them, interrupting their movie and going back upstairs.

"I'm not gonna _live _in the basement, I kicked Ed out so I could have my own playroom!" Sarah yelled, then cupped her mouth.

Mrs. Hill grew very angry then. "**YOU KICKED YOUR OWN BROTHER OUT OF HIS ROOM!?**"

"Well... So did you..." Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, because you were a baby!" Mrs. Hill sounded insulted. "Jimmy, go home, Sarah has so cleaning up to do."

"I think I need to go home anyway..." Jimmy said nervously, he hated how now Angelia and Sarah would fight oh-so often these days. It seemed like whenever Mike was around now, karma would give Sarah a good punch in the belly.

* * *

><p>After a while, Sarah cleaned up her things and was being spanked by her father when he got home from work when he just wanted to sit down and watch TV. Mrs. Hill considered moving Ed back into his room and was going to give Sarah her own room, but it would take time, but Ed was happier in the basement, so Mrs. Hill allowed Ed to stay there and now Sarah had to do the laundry whenever the day would call for it after school. Mike and the Ed's were now playing their video games. It was a quick solution and Mike was glad that it got to work out.<p> 


	16. This Won't Hurt an Ed

The bell rang to school and the students went inside. Double D talked Mike, Ed and Eddy into coming into Nurse Prowse's office. At first, Eddy didn't want to come, but when Double D said they would miss a few morning classes, he had changed his mind.

"Man, you were locked in a house with Jonny 2x4 and that Plank for Arbor Day?" Mike asked about their weekend which everyone was invited to, including her, but she had 'luckily' come down with a case of chicken pox. "Bummer."

"Tell me about it," Eddy groaned, then grew very impatient as Double D was going around in the nurse's office while the nurse had left to go out for her lunch. He then looked over to see Ed messing around with the blood pressure device. "Gee, nice head, Ed."

"Nice rhyme." Mike chuckled.

"ED!" Double D saw him fly up to the ceiling and tried to lower him. "That isn't the correct way to use the school blood pressure gauge!"

"Man, I'm really hungry..." Mike rubbed her stomach. "The one time I WANT school food..."

"C'mon, Sockhead, we're starvin'!" Eddy called in annoyance.

Mike saw the paper stuck to Eddy once he stood up and helped get the paper off. "Whoops... Sorry, Double D..."

Eddy scoffed, took the paper and wadded it up. "Knock yourself out helping the school nurse, Sockhead, but it's Whopper Wiener Wednesday in the caf!"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat my homework and be honest about it!" Mike called out.

Ed had the air escape from his head. "**WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY, DOUBLE D**!"

Double D looked to see the clock had struck noon. "Oh, very well then, I suppose some nourishment would be, wait!" he then called out, making his friends stop from leaving without him. "Just a quick categorization of these cotton swabs, and-"

"Aw, come on, Double D," Mike walked over to him as Eddy opened the door. "Shouldn't you be encouraging us to eat our lunch so we'll be smart or something?"

"That's true, Mike, but work is important too, you'll learn that when you get older as we all grow." Double D said, continuing private manner.

Mike sighed, feeling very weak. "My blood sugar..." she instantly fainted in the middle of the floor.

"Look at those saps!" Eddy huffed after having looked out the door. "It's like they worship him!"

"It's Kevin, isn't it?" Mike asked, opening one eye.

Eddy growled in response.

"Eddy, a poor self-image hath he that envies his fellow man's accolades." Double D lectured.

"Forget Acapulco! What makes stupid Kevin so special?" Eddy seethed.

Ed dangled a rubber glove in front of Eddy's face, then stepped on it. "I bet Kevin can't do this!"

Mike mumbled, then heard a crash. It woke her up as the file cabinet nearly exploded and a bunch of papers scattered out. This happened to be student files. Mike saw several other students in the school she didn't really know and quickly collected them to avoid any detention given out in case a teacher happened to walk by.

"Oh, dear!" Double D panicked. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to to arrange in alpha-numerical order those confidential student medical files?"

"Hey, Mike, check this out!" Eddy called.

Mike looked over to see that Eddy had Kevin's file. "Kevin's been sent to the principal's office since kindergarten, big deal."

"Not that, that!" Eddy said to her, pointing up.

Mike looked closer and looked visibly worried. "Kevin's afraid of needles?"

"Yeah!" Eddy laughed.

"Eddy, no, you can't read this!" Double D swiped the file away. "That's Kevin's personal file! Tyrannophobia, or as you so eloquently put it, scared of needles, is quite commonplace, Eddy.

"Come on, we're out of here." Eddy whispered, getting Mike and Ed to follow him, not just to finally get lunch, but for revenge against Kevin.

"I never liked Kevin," Mike said as she, Ed, and Eddy were dressing up like doctors, and her as a nurse. "I remember when he told everyone your middle name. Made me wanna dump the guy!"

"Glad to have ya aboard, Mike." Eddy shook her hand vigorously.

"Count me anytime to do something against, Kevin," Mike smirked darkly. "Ed, you got your mom's meat thermometer?"

"Okie dokey, Mike-chokey!" Ed beamed, laughing as he took it out.

"You all ready?" Mike asked as they came to the cafeteria doors.

"Ready!" Eddy beamed.

"Ready, Freddy, Spaghetti!" Ed laughed.

* * *

><p>Mike threw open the doors and went inside with Ed and Eddy as the kids were cheering for Kevin about his basketball games.<p>

"Hello, students!" Ed walked in and tripped.

"Well, if it ain't Lawrence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein," Kevin taunted, making the other kids laugh, then he whistled and dashed to Mike. "Hey, you wanna play doctor later?"

"I'd rather have appendicitis, trypanphobic." Mike retorted.

"What...?" Kevin looked at her. He'd expect this big word mumbo jumbo from Double D, but oddly enough, the smart Ed wasn't there.

"Oh, laugh it up," Eddy scoffed. "Nurse assistants Ed and Mike, seems one of our students have yet to get a vaccination." he looked at a clipboard that only said: "GET KEVIN".

"Oh, yes, how unfortunate, but no matter, we can make an appointment ASAP." Mike smirked, which made the other kids silent. "Lucky for him, it's finally booster shot day!"

Eddy gave the other kids false nurse forms about the scheduled visit to her office today to get Kevin's goat as it were.

"What're you talkin' about?" Kevin scoffed. "It ain't Booster Shot Day! ...Is it?"

"Tell them to line up at the gym." Mike whispered to Ed.

"Tell 'em to line up at the gym!" Ed repeated, then smiled at his friends. "Did I do good, guys?"

"Shut up, stupid." Eddy muttered.

"Oh, Rolf, your food looks so hot, I'd hate for you to get yourself burned," Mike cooed. "Ed, the meat thermometer?"

Ed handed it to her with no problem. Mike took it, then jammed the wiener inside the country boy's lunch. This made Kevin turn white as a sheet and fall backwards out of his chair.

"Kevin fainted!" Jimmy cried out.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nazz was worried.

Kevin mumbled, then stood up instantly. "Oh, the coach... Yeah, callin' me, gotta go, right, seeya!" he ran out of the cafeteria in intense fear.

"So much for Mr. Tough Guy Jock Boy!" Eddy gloated. "Guy's frightened of a lousy little needle! Too rich!"

"Needle?" Ed looked scared now and ran off with the others. "RUN AWAY!"

Mike looked to feel a bit guilty. "What have I done...? Needles are scary stuff! I can't blame that Kevin!" she walked out of the cafeteria, feeling guilty for scaring the jock like that, even if he did deserve it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mike, do you have a quarter?" Nazz came over to the pigtailed girl.<p>

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I-I think I need to go home early today..."

"But you promised we'd play volleyball together at recess today!"

"I know, Mike, but... I should go..." Nazz looked like she was going to throw up. "I-I don't want a booster shot... Please, don't tell Ed, Double D, or Eddy, but... I'm scared..."

Mike sighed. "I kinda know how you feel, I had a bad experience with a needle once."

"I don't wanna know, it's too horrible just thinking about it!" Nazz sounded scarred for life. She then ran off to call home and get picked up.

Double D was wandering the halls, seeing the other students look a bit queasy and anxious. "What appears to be going on?"

"Double D, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for _this _to happen!" Mike grabbed his shirt with tears in her eyes. "Eddy's gone too far!"

"What's going on?" Double D was still lost. "What's gotten into everyone?"

"Eddy tricked _everyone _into thinking today is Booster Shot Day just to get back at Kevin!" Mike had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I let this happen, I should've stopped him! _Please _don't get the nurse to give me one too! I'm sorry, Double D!" she then burst down into tears.

"What on Earth?" Double D sounded concerned. "We must set this straight and true. Oh, dear, now, now, Mike, don't cry..."

"But it's all my fault!" Mike cried out. "I don't like Kevin either and Eddy got me into the chase!"

"Let's settle this now, shall we? I'll sort Eddy and Kevin." Double D stated, then gave her a complimentary lollipop."

Mike sniffled, then took the lollipop, feeling a little bit better.

* * *

><p>After the mess, Mike sat on the nurse's stand to make it Booster Shot Day.<p>

"Now, dear, this won't hurt a bit, but you'll feel a small prick," Nurse Prowse told the girl as she tapped the needle to inject her with it.

"Why do I have to do this?" Mike held herself, nearly whimpering.

"I don't want you to get sick, now hold still."

"It's gonna hurt, I know it," Mike shut her eyes tight as the nurse went to shoot her with the needle. "Someone hold my hand, please, don't let go! I haven't seen a rated PG movie, the pirates back home weren't as scary as this!"

"Michelene, it's over..." Nurse Prowse told the girl.

Mike blinked, then the nurse gave her a bandage to put on her arm. "Oh, that wasn't too bad, I guess."

"Here, why don't you take this for next time you have to get one?" Nurse Prowse handed a pamphlet to the girl.

"Thanks, Nurse," Mike smiled, sucking on her lollipop again, then went down the hallway to share her experience with her parents.


	17. Cool Hand Ed

Mrs. Smith didn't notice when Jonny came into the classroom late, she kept writing on her board with her back turned. She was also oblivious towards what was going on with her students as she went on with the lesson without stopping until the bell would ring to take the students out. Mike was taking notes and rolled her eyes as Eddy was pretending to be attentive, but gave up soon and was shown to be bored. Finally, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Smith droned to her students.

"Finally..." Eddy muttered as he left the room with his classmates.

"I think my brain pulled a muscle..." Mike said as she left with Eddy and they were walking together as the other students were more spread out. "Hey, Simon. What's up, Phillip? Stay cool, Rambrandt!" she greeted the other students, trying to stay cool.

"She's pretty..." Phillip said dreamily.

"What do you care? We're just stock characters no one pays attention to, we just stand in the background while _they _do stuff." Simon scoffed.

"Yeah, this is the only screen time we get too." Rambrandt scoffed.

* * *

><p>The kids now went to gym class. Mike went with Nazz and the other girls to change into cooler clothes, shorts and short-sleeved shirts, and maybe a sweatband so they wouldn't sweat in their regular clothes. Mike didn't like gym class because of what the girls had to do while the boys worked their fingers to the bone to get phsyically fit with their time away from home. Mike did jumprope with Nazz and a girl named Zoe by the iron bars while the Ed's did chin-ups.<p>

"Listen up," Eddy whispered for Double D, Ed, and Mike to hear since they were closer and no one would would likely hear this. "Here's the plan. We're busting out of this joint."

"Busting out?" Double D sounded amazed.

"Yeah, bustin' out," Eddy was revealed to have Ed going up and down with Eddy on top of him in order to bring up his gym grade. "I've had it with all this school stuff. Grammar whosits, math whatzits, science, social studies, geography, WHO CARES!?"

"Look sharp," Ed quieted him down and pointed to the adult in the room. "Teacher, guys!"

Mike winced as Eddy was getting hurt by banging up and down on the bar. "So, what's the plan, Eddy?"

"Okay, here's what we do," Eddy whispered to them as they were doing sit-ups now. When the teacher turns around, we make a run for it!"

"You can't be serious!" Double D argued.

"Shut up!" Mike covered his mouth with her hands.

"There are severe consequences to cutting school." Double D whispered to his friends.

"Yeah, Eddy," Ed grew scared. "The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will just sit there and watch TV!"

Eddy made him shut up like Mike did with Double D. "But just think of it, Lumpy," he leaned in to whisper to the idiot. "All day, monster movies, comics, and all the gravy you can stomach."

Ed let the words sink in and he shook Double D. "IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT, DOUBLE D!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes..." Double D whimpered.

"I dunno, guys," Mike liked the idea, but it worried her. "I remember this one time I tried to break out of school with Max and Melissa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, five years ago<strong>

_"We're breaking out, who's with me?" a seven-year-old Mike asked her best friends._

_"YEAH!" Max and Melissa agreed._

_Mike, Max, and Melissa took out shovels and started to dig beneath the school floors. They were then reaching dirt and climbed under ground together. The three kids crawled together and they were finally making it out of St. Alban's._

_A few hours later, Mike, Max, and Melissa continued to dig. They came out and saw they digged out of another school floor._

_"Whoa, where are we?" Melissa looked around._

_A Chinese girl came over to the three of them. "Huānyíng dào wǒ de xuéxiào."_

_Max and Melissa glared at Mike who sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously._

_"Um... Who wants egg rolls?" Mike said anxiously._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Mike shuddered and shook her head. "Sister Ignatius was very hurtful on the telephone call home..."<p>

"So, you're in?" Eddy asked as they were now doing the jump ropes and the girls were doing chin-ups now.

"As long as we don't dig a hole to China, we're fine." Mike replied.

"You can't just run for it, you guys," Double D said to them as he tried to do the sport while Ed was flossing. "A successful escape during school hours would take careful planning, with flawless execution. Planning I want no part of, thank you."

"Oh, yes, you do," Eddy grew to his nasty bribery state. "Or Mike's here gonna write your locker combination on the girls' bathroom wall."

Double D shivered. "You wouldn't dare."

"I know how the girls in this school _really _like ya, Eddward." Mike teased.

Double D grew nervous. Jonny and Plank were then shown and the boy looked nervous as Mike and the Ed's laid their eyes on him. Mike did a jump from the iron bars and stood over Jonny with the others.

"Who sent ya?" Eddy demanded. "What'dya hear?"

"It wasn't me, Eddy, honest!" Jonny called out. "It's Plank, he wants to escape too!"

Eddy made sure no one else heard this and he had Mike sit on the boy to keep him from going anywhere. "No way, Jose."

"Plank says he'll squeal, Eddy!" Jonny then said.

"I oughta use Plank for karate practice." Mike threatened.

Eddy wanted to fight Jonny and Plank, but Ed held him back. After calming down, Eddy gave in to include Jonny and Plank in this plan. "Okay, fine, but if I hear one peep outta either of you, you're gonzo!"

"I think I tickled, Plank..." Jonny sounded scared of Eddy right then.

The gym teacher blew his whistle and sent them to the weights.

"Count me in," Double D even came aboard. "Curse physical education. We'll rendezvous at lunch hour. It's the only time we can move freely about the school. Synchronize your watches, lady and gentlemen."

The kids then looked at their wrists, but Mike actually already had an Action Guy watch on.

"What watches?" Eddy only saw freckles.

"An omen, I'm sure." Double D shook his head.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone went to hit the showers and change their clothes. Overtime, Jonny and Plank were back in the gym and watching Kevin play basketball. Eddy was sweeping up the floor due to his poor preformance in gym class today and it would be better than detention. In woodshop, Sarah and Jimmy were working while Mike was painting a birdhouse. Mike was then going with Nazz to the library after they finished lunch and the Kanker sisters were stealing each other's lunches and Jonny ate some soup now.<p>

"Uhh... Our petition for the school... I forgot..." Mike said, a little nervously.

"It's okay, Mike, we all forget things sometimes," Nazz cooed. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yeah, as usual, I never noticed how great my mom's cooking was back when I was an exchange student, she even gave me a super chocolate cupcake." Mike smiled.

"I know someone who'll deffo sign this, Double D!" Nazz beamed.

Mike's eyes widened and her face paled. "Uhh... We can't see Double D, he's very busy right now!"

Nazz looked at her, then kept walking with her to the library. "I know he's in here, he's always reading books... Oh, there he is!"

Mike looked over. Nazz had saw the Double D dummy in place for the actual boy.

"Um, Double D, Mike and I were wondering if you would sign our petition," Nazz put the clipboard over the book that the fake Double D was 'reading'. "It's for, like, cute guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?"

The dummy, of course, did not respond.

"Uhh, I think Double D's tired, Nazz, let's go ask someone else..." Mike took Nazz's clipboard nervously.

"Nonsense... Hey, give that back!" Nazz got a hold of her clipboard. "Let go, that's my mom's!"

Suddenly, the clipboard broke against dummy Double D's neck and his head sliced off.

"Oh, Double D, are you okay, dude?" Nazz picked up the head.

Mike stepped back nervously.

"Mike, you hurt Double D! I'm telling the principal!" Nazz glared at the girl and ran off.

"No, don't, wait!" Mike ran after her.

* * *

><p>Principal Antonucci was sitting behind his desk playing with the lost and found toys no one had claimed yet. He then stopped as he heard a knock on the door and looked over to see the two girls.<p>

"Mike hurt Double D, sir!" Nazz held out the dummy's head.

"Miss von Bartonschmeer, that's a dummy..." the principal replied.

"That's not very nice, Double D's a genius!" Nazz argued.

Mike looked very sick and nervous.

"Miss Mavinsky?" the principal broke her out of her trance which scared her. "Are you hiding something...?"

Mike gulped and shook her head.

"Miss Mavinsky...?" the principal repeated, more firm now.

Mike gulped. "That's really not Double D... He, Ed, Eddy, and Jonny are trying to escape."

"WHAT!?" the principal stood up sharply from his desk, then pushed a call button. "Assistant principal Miller?"

"Yes, sir!" a shy adult voice called.

"Students Edward Hill, Eddward Vincent, and Edwin Sampson, and Jonny Grove have escaped. Sound the alarm."

"A-A-Alarm?" Mike hiccuped.

An alarm was heard blaring all over the school now.

"Miss von Bartonschmeer, you're free to go," Principal Antonucci dismissed her, and let her leave. "Miss Mavinsky, you're to stay here."

"Me!?" Mike squeaked.

"I'm not going to call your parents."

Mike let out a sigh of relief.

"Your punishment's going to be much worse..." the principal towered over her.

Mike was very nervous as the final bell rang and the other students were dismissed.


	18. Hanky Panky Hullabaloo

Mike was sitting on a bench in the hallway and reading a library book, mostly because Principal Antonucci confiscated her Action Guy comic book and she had been reading it during a school assembly and would get it back at the end of the day. She then looked over as May Kanker was running down the hallways with a song in her heart. Mike shrugged and continued to read, then two fairy-like creatures appeared that resembled Sarah and Jimmy.

"When nature stirs on Valentine's Day, and face the children with their splendor-" Jimmy started.

"Suddenly their minds will stray to thoughts of love so tender!" Sarah concluded.

Mike blinked and looked up. "Sarah and Jimmy? You guys are fairies? Well, I shouldn't be too surprised Jimmy ended up being one..." She smirked then.

The fairies blinked at her, then went away.

"Typical!" Mike scoffed.

"Hey, Mike!" Eddy skid down a corner. "Ready to get to class?"

Mike's eyes widened. "Eddy... You _want _to go to class?"

"Yeah, let's learn!" Eddy said with glee. "Last one to class is a-" He then realized what he was saying. "What am I saying?"

Mike laughed at him, shutting the book and putting it into her backpack. "You okay there?"

"Isn't Valentine's Day, wonderful?" Double D was happy. "As I'm sure you're aware, it can be quite unnerving to express one's come hither feelings of amore. Yet this holiday conquers the upchuck of apprehension and allows one that opportunity to let that special someone know you care."

"What does that mean in English?" Mike asked, her brain hurting.

"Valentine's Day can change you emotionally and physically due to it's bountiful holiday." Double D concluded.

"Yucky, squishy, MUSHY GIRLS, DOUBLE D!" Ed grew in a panic. "The fish have chips, my friend." He then went to his locker.

Eddy laughed, slowly returning to his normal self. "Ed, your locker stinks like-"

"An onion," Ed took out the vegetable, then took a huge bite out of it. "Girls do not like stinky breath... Camouflage," he put a bag over his head. "So girls cannot see you. And a spider," he took out a shoe box with air holes in it. "Girls hate them, Sarah said so."

"For once, your little sister is right about something!" Mike backed up against a locker, hoping the spider wouldn't come out at her.

"Mike, I didn't know you had a phobia of arachnids." Double D stated, trying to keep the spider away from Mike, seeing she was obviously afraid.

"Can't stand 'em!" Mike shuddered. "I remember this one time I went camping with Lu and Og to look for a butterfly, and I swear, they were _everywhere_! I'd rather take my chances with _snakes_!"

"Don't worry, I got it." Double D let the spider crawl out the window.

"You babies got it light, Valentine's Day is just the same old grind for that chick magnent." Eddy opened his locker to show a 'KISS THE HUNK' booth with a disco ball and loud music playing. "25 cents for a smooch, ladies, line forms to my left!"

No girls came, but Mike walked over. "Eddy..." she sighed.

"They must be freshening up in the can," Eddy shrugged. "You know how it is, Mike, you girls take forever in there."

Mike pulled a face. "Yeah..."

"'In the can', right," Double D scoffed. "Oh, while we're waiting, I got a little something here for you," he handed Ed a card. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed."

Ed took the card. "Nap time already?"

"And for you." Double D handed Mike a card.

"Gee whiz, thanks!" Mike took the card. "I never got a Valentine before." She read it and giggled. "I can't understand a word this card says, but it's pretty funny!"

"Glad I have amused you, Mike," Double D smiled, then gave Eddy a card. "Eddy?"

Eddy opened it and looked confused. "'You electrify me'? Who the heck is this guy?"

"Nicola Tesla, Eddy," Double D explained. "Part of my 'Great Minds of Science' Valentine's Day card series."

"It has a mind, Eddy!" Ed called out.

Eddy looked at the smart Ed. "Ain't you supposed to give these things to girls?"

"He gave ME one..." Mike defended.

"You don't count!" Eddy snarled at her.

Mike blinked and felt hurt then.

"Eddy!" Double D was about to scold, but a bell had rang.

"A customer!" Eddy beamed, then turned to see it was May Kanker and he let out a scream.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ed!" May grinned. "You're the hairiest, sweetest, biggest chunk of man in the land! Will you be mine?"

Ed ran away, yelling in terror of the blonde girl.

"Oh, May..." Mike sounded a little sorry for the Kanker sister.

Eddy laughed and his bell rang again. "A customer!" He got ready, then saw it was Kevin. "In your dreams, pal!"

"Get this hunk of junk out of the hallway and get to class!" Kevin hissed.

"Don't let your brains go to your head, Mr. Hall Monitor." Eddy scoffed.

"Oh," Kevin smirked as he wrote in his clipboard. "You just got yourself detention, pal."

Eddy grumbled and put his kissing booth in his locker.

"Oh, come now, Kevin," Double D spoke up. "Why taint the emotional sincerity of Valentine's Day with a detention slip?"

"That's for sticking up for Dorky." Kevin handed him one.

"But, I've never had detention!" Double D sounded heartbroken.

Kevin laughed and put his arm around Mike. "Hey now, I know ya like to live on the wild side, but get to class. I'll just tell the teach ya lost track of time..."

"In your dreams!" Mike removed his arm. "I'd rather have detention than be _your _Valentine!"

"Fiesty, I like that." Kevin smirked, then walked away, laughing.

"Whatever, I'm going to class anyway," Mike sighed, then went into the classroom, anything had to be better than having being touched by Kevin, even though he was going out with Nazz now. She looked up and saw the fairies making their way and waved them off as they were going someplace else. "Beat it, go back to FernGully and save the Rainforest or some preachy crap like that..."

* * *

><p>Mike came to her anatomy class. Lee and Marie were looking inside a book together and seemed a little too into it. Mike rolled her eyes and walked away to join Double D and Eddy.<p>

"Those Kanker sisters are so gross sometimes." Mike muttered.

"Yeah, they're gonna get in trouble." Eddy added.

"Some of us are here to learn, you know!" Double D yelled at them.

May had just come to class then and she came over to the Ed's and Mike.

"Ah, feeling better, May?" Double D smiled at her.

May didn't speak, she was just staring at him.

"Uh, Ed's not here." Mike stated to break the silence.

"Can I be _your _partner?" May leaned over to Double D.

Double D's and Mike's eyes bulged. Why wasn't May chasing after Ed? She always has from what she heard.

"Oh, way to go, numbskull!" Eddy exploded after something literally exploded in Mr. Cathro's classroom. "You ruined my shirt!"

"Numbskull," May started to scold Ed, using intelligence no one knew she had, Mike herself even commented that May had to be dumber than a pile of rocks. "Don't you know never to mix beric oxide with an aqueous suspension?"

"What!?" Mike couldn't believe what she heard May Kanker say.

"May, I've never seen this side of you." Double D was astounded.

"I've developed a mean bathroom deodorizer too." May grinned at him.

Double D backed up suddenly, a little nervous.

Mike turned to him and her eyes widened. "Double D, look out!" she tried to jump in the way, but it was too late, a tiny arrow has been planted in his bum and he was now in love as he was shot by Cupid's arrow.

"Now that Double D's been stricken with the course of Cupid's will-" Jimmy started.

"Ever a note shall be written," Sarah finished. "The plot gets thicker still!"

"Hey, get back here!" Mike chased after the tiny fairies. She had run into Rolf accidentally though as May and Double D were floating around.

"Again?" Rolf growled. "These mountain imps taunt Rolf no more!"

"You're whacked, dude." Kevin walked away.

"Rolf, you see those fairies too?" Mike asked.

"Indeed Rolf has, they have tried to shoot Rolf on the tuckus to make him smitten for another, but the feeling is not for Rolf's gain!" Rolf yelled.

"Tell me about it," Mike agreed, even if she barely understood what he just said. "Those fairies are driving me crazy! They made Double D and May Kanker fall head over heels for each other! ...Or should I say _Ed _over heels?" she said into the camera and had a sheepish chuckle. Her watch then went off. "Holy cow, I'm late for gym class!" she ran off.

"Masculine Named Girl, when you have the chance, meet Rolf back to be rid of those emotional outbursting creatures for good!" Rolf called to her.

"Uhh... Okay, Rolf!" Mike shrugged, then yelled back, and continued to run.

* * *

><p>Mike was now in the locker room with Nazz and the Kanker sisters changing into cooler clothes so she wouldn't sweat too much in her jacket and skirt.<p>

"Alright, girls, let's sweat!" Nazz beamed, going in cheerleader mode. "Today's class is gonna be like so much fun!"

Mike sighed, but smiled. Nazz wasn't that bad to her, but she could use a lesson in common sense in the middle school demographic.

"Hey, sistah," Marie came over to Mike. "What's up with May lately, huh?"

"How the heck should I know?" Mike asked, glaring at her.

"You're friends with the Ed's, May's in love with MY man, explain or I'll introduce those double ponytails of yours to a toilet bowl!" Marie grabbed Mike's shirt with one hand and making a fist with the other.

"I _really _don't know, Marie, now let go of me!" Mike shoved her over, making her fall on her backside.

Marie continued to growl at her. "If you don't tell me, I'll-"

"Say, remember this summer when you were beaten up by a good friend of mine called 'Action Guy'?" Mike grinned darkly.

Marie laughed as she got up and dusted herself off. "Don't flatter yourself, I knew it was you all along."

"Yeah, right."

"I don't recall caped crusaders having pigtails," Marie pulled on one of them with a wicked smile.

"Stop pullin' on my hair!" Mike slapped her hand away.

"I can't help it, it's just too much fun to pull on _your _hair!" Marie walked away, laughing.

"Ugh, Kanker sisters, can't stand _any _of 'em!" Mike growled.

* * *

><p>Mike, Marie, May, Lee, and Nazz then met to play badminton. The sisters had mentioned how May was fully focused on Double D and it was freaking everyone out. Nazz just wanted attention. May even started to eat her racket and took it out to be a heart shape. The bell then finally rang.<p>

"Speak to me, lamb chop!" May came to an ailing Double D. "Are you hurt?"

Double D coughed a little and looked up to her with a lustful look in his eye. "Your gaze alone will heal any wound."

"You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!"

"Uhh, let's get you out of here." Mike took Marie's hand and pulled her out of the scene.

"Yo, Marie, looks like that man of yours is flirting with your sister~" Lee taunted.

"SHOVE OFF, LEE!" Mike and Marie yelled then, then looked to each other nervously.

"Get off, Mastinky!" Marie shoved Mike, then went to the locker room to shower off her daily sweat.

* * *

><p>In art class, Mike was just making herself a superhero comic. Today had to be the weirdest Valentine's Day of her life. Ed was making a wooden dollar for Eddy while the teacher was looking over the other students. Jonny was going around like a squirrel and was giving love notes to and from Double D and May to the new soul mates.<p>

"Lemme see that!" Marie finally had enough.

"Marie..." Mike tried to calm the girl down.

"Buzz off, no one asked _you_!" Marie roared in her face. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from!?"

"Not the first time someone's threatened that to me!" Mike snarled in return.

Marie kept trying to get the note from Jonny, but the boy had swallowed it.

"Nuts to you!" Jonny taunted.

"You're such a weirdo." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Mike asked the blue-haired Kanker sister.

"BEAT IT!" Marie yelled at her again, storming off.

"Gee, she's really upset over Double D..." Mike muttered to herself.

Finally, it was lunch time. Mike was sitting across from Rolf as she ate a turkey, lettuce, and Swiss cheese sandwich. Rolf was eating a squid sandwich however. Kevin and Nazz were exchanging Valentines now.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" Nazz came to Rolf and Mike after Kevin.

"Poppycock!" Rolf yelled as he slammed a mallet on his sandwich. "ARE YOU ALL SO LOST BESIDES THE MASCULINE NAMED GIRL TO THESE GRETCHEN'S OF AFFECTION!?"

"Inside voice, Rolfie..." Mike whispered.

Rolf respected her wishes and toned himself down. "Ed-boy and the Kanker girl have been smitten! Beware, lest you be next. Take these, the Lemons of Acceptitude. Soil its nectar into your eyes in order to see what cannot be seen." He handed Mike, Nazz, and Kevin the sour fruits.

Kevin and Nazz looked at each other quizzically and dropped their lemons. After a big mess between Lee and Marie against Ed and Eddy, there was a giant food fight. Principal Antounucci was going to be so mad about today of all days. Mike saw the arrows and tried to avoid then and came out in the hallway, but Rolf pulled her into the trashcan.

"Masculine Named Girl and Rolf will be safe here." Rolf said to the girl.

"Rolf, you are one, weird, clever kid," Mike remarked with a small smile. "Ya remind me of Og back on the island sometimes."

Rolf and Mike finally heard the arrows stop. They decided to look out and see what had happened. Lee and Kevin had fallen in love. Mike could kind of see that one coming, they seemed like they would work out somehow. Jonny and Nazz were in love now. As were Ed and a sandwich somehow as they were sharing a dance together. And Eddy had fallen in love with Plank.

"Fools!" Rolf removed the trashcan lid. "Can Masculine Named Girl see nymphs without the lemons?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mike shrugged.

"Help Rolf get rid of them." Rolf told her, then squeezed the oozing, burning pain of lemon juice squirted in his eyes to see the mysterious fairies who came to school today. "Peekaboo, Rolf sees you! Come Masculine Named Girl, we need the weapons!"

"What weapons?" Mike wondered.

Mike and Rolf ended up in the janitor's closet with buckets and mops and came back into the cafeteria.

"Begone cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Rolf yelled out.

"Oops," Jimmy spoke up. "We missed a couple, Cupid Sarah."

"It's obvious who the two will go with." Sarah replied.

"Rolf awaits your response!" Rolf yelled out. "Masculine Named Girl, get ready to dodge!"

A bunch of arrows almost like a rainstorm came down for Mike and Rolf, but the two dodged like a knight using a shield against a dragon's fiery breath. Mike and Rolf were then trying to hit the cupids with their mops, which actually made them try to fly away in fear of their lives. The cupids were squashed with the mops and defeated, but their magic still lived on after Rolf disposed of them.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"Rolf and Masculine Named Girl will use the mop's water against the lovey dovey saps!" Rolf explained.

"Hey, come here often, big boy?" Marie came, in love with Rolf.

Rolf and Mike had wiped her face clean with the water.

"What happened?" Marie looked around.

"Weaklings," Rolf muttered. "Rise and shine!"

* * *

><p>Rolf and Mike got everyone back to normal. It was then a normal day in school and Mike came up to Eddy as the boys were forced to clean up the Valentine's Day mess for detention.<p>

"I'm sorry your Kiss the Hunk thing didn't work, Eddy, maybe you'd like a reward." Mike suggested.

"Masculine Named Girl has been affected somehow, clean her!" Rolf wiped a mop against the city tomboy.

Mike grunted and groaned. "ROLF! CUT THAT OUT! I'm _fine_!"

"Masculine Named Girl harbors feelings for Short Ed Boy?" Rolf asked.

"Ugh, forget it!" Mike walked away.

"Wait, Mike!" Eddy called out, then felt hurt suddenly. "Great... I hate Valentine's Day..."


End file.
